Chemistry
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: In wrestling, chemistry is key. Alise Lahti is SmackDown's newest diva and is paired up with the brand's fastest rising star, Drew McIntyre. Can they create the right type of chemistry? Or will it all crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

I know, I'm bad I've started another fic and have SO many unfinished ones left... but I've really been dying to write about Drew McIntyre for quite some time now. There's a few things I should point out regarding this fic. First, yes, I'm fully aware that Maryse is not part of the SmackDown roster anymore. Let's pretend she is, please :D It'll all make sense as the fic goes on, I promise. Second, the main OC had a sister who's name may look like it's misspelled, it's **not**, it's the Finnish form of the name and I thought it looked really awesome spelled that way. Last, I used Google Translate for the lines in French throughout this fic, so if there are any readers who are French speakers and it makes no sense, I'm terribly sorry LOL! I checked and double checked and cross-referenced with Babelfish to try and get the most accurate form of what I was trying to say.

Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

"No. Absolutely not."

Three people sat in Vince McMahon's office, the chairman himself included. One of others was Drew McIntyre, SmackDown's fastest rising star. The third, was me, petite brown-haired with dark blue streaks coursing through it and blue-violet eyes. I sat in the chair parallel to Drew, my hands folded in my lap, my eyes slanted towards the tall man beside me.

"Mr. McMahon, with all due respect, I don't need a woman on my side to prove myself," Drew was saying, leaning forward and gesturing over at me. "I'm quite sure she's more than capable of managing someone else."

McMahon waved off Drew's statement. "I assure you, Miss Lahti is, like yourself, a rising star. Putting the two of you together is a no-brainer. You have dominated the roster of superstars and she will do the same within the roster of divas. Now, with all due respect, Mr. Galloway," McMahon said, almost mockingly. "I suggest you take the opportunity in front of you. If you indeed desire to continue to climb the ranks as quickly as you have."

McMahon gave Drew a pointed look. The Scotsman's jaw tightened and he seemed to work very hard to relax it before replying.

"Fine. It'll be an adjustment, but I suppose I'll have to endure." Drew murmured.

"Good man," McMahon said, clapping his hands together. "Now, why don't the two of you go and get to know each other. We'll see what type of chemistry you two can cook up."

Clearly dismissed, Drew and I rose and headed out the door. I crossed my arms and followed next to him. Seeming to only now realize my presence, Drew looked over...and down at me. How embarrassing.

"Are you following me?" He snapped.

"We were told to do something, weren't we?" I said.

Drew raised an eyebrow at my voice, and I knew he'd picked up on my accent. "Where are you from?"

"Does that matter?" I asked. "Wouldn't it be a bit more astute to ask my name?"

"Fine. What is your name?"

"Alise Lahti - or Irena Ryland, my ring name," I replied. "And I'm from Finland, since you're curious."

Drew nodded tersely. "I'm not sure what type of _chemistry_ they're expecting us to have, but I will let you know now. I'm not exactly...pleased, with having a valet."

"No? I wouldn't have guessed," I said sarcastically. "I'm not exactly looking forward to having to trail you, but if it means exposure, then I suppose I can _endure_ working with you. Oh, and let's be clear, Drew. I'm not just your valet, alright? I'm a wrestler, that's what I came here for."

He smirked. "Have fun with these females. If you've got any sort of talent you don't belong among them."

"Do you have a problem with female wrestlers?" I asked.

"No, not at all. I've got respect for any athlete that's good at what they do. To be honest, not a lot of these girls fit that bill as far as I'm concerned."

"You must have awfully high standards," I flicked my hair as Drew and I started walking again. "However will I meet them."

"Is sarcasm your only defense," Drew said. "Because it does get old after a while."

"No, it's not. But thank you for noticing, apparently people have a difficult time identifying my sarcasm and just think I'm a horrible bitch," I said, smiling dispassionately at Drew. "Now, what's the reason for your...underwhelming attitude?"

"Your stage name is unusual," Drew said, disregarding my statement.

"You think? Irena is my middle name. Ryland was my Mother's maiden name. It's a tribute of sorts, to her. She passed two years ago," I said. "She supported me more than anyone. In this whole wrestling thing. She always told me to follow my dreams."

Drew's icy exterior seemed to thaw slightly. "That's a lovely memorial to her, then. It's nice the name means something to you."

I smiled gently. "Thanks. But you never answered my question."

I walked in front of Drew, heading into the catering room. Grudgingly, he followed and sat with me at a table. I rested my chin on the heel of my hand and looked over at him expectantly. Drew rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I don't mean to be... underwhelming, as you put it. It's just that I'm not entirely thrilled..."

"With being teamed up with a female. I understand. Us girls aren't good for much in the male eyes of the wrestling biz anymore," I said nonchalantly, waving my free hand. "All we want is to be taken seriously and people tend to piss all over that. Just because we're pretty, and some of us wear skimpy costumes means we can't be taken seriously. We're just eye candy to a lot of people. I'll be completely honest with you, mainstream Women's wrestling has gone down the drain since the days of the 2001 or so. But what can we do, restoring credibility to an entire division is more than a one woman job."

Drew blinked, his jaw dropping slightly. I smiled mildly at him and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"If that's what you really think," He said once he'd recovered. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I said it's more than a one woman job, but I didn't mean that I wasn't part of the workforce. Wrestling has been my dream for longer than I can remember. Forgive me for tooting my own horn but I know I'm beautiful and talented. I'm going to do whatever the hell it takes to be taken seriously in this sport. And if it means being teamed with a talented bloke such as yourself, then I'm not going to object to a good opportunity when it's laid out in front of me. You don't get many chances like this, and I for one don't plan on messing it up."

The Scotsman sat back, looking impressed. He gave a small smile. "Well. You'll have to forgive me for misreading you, Alise. That wasn't at all what I expected. You sound very passionate...I'm looking forward to seeing you in the ring now."

"See, all you had to do was give me a chance," I smiled winningly at my new partner. "I'm not such a bad girl."

"Indeed," Drew said. "This could be an interesting partnership after all."

I stood, smoothing out the back of my dress. "Well Drew, I hate to cut this short but I've gotta be going. I've got a match to get ready for," I smiled at him and started for the door. Pausing, I turned to him, biting my lip. "I look forward to working with you."

I gave him the barest of winks and headed out the door. Walking to the lockeroom, I had to admit to myself that - in the beginning - I wasn't exactly excited about teaming with Drew either. However, I'd seen his in-ring performance and was definitely impressed. Drew was aggressive, talented, and just about ruthless. I appreciated all those things about him.

Heels clicking, I turned the corner and opened the door to the lockeroom and slipped inside. There was a tall blonde in the room, speaking rapid-fire French into a cell phone. Surprised, being half French (and half Finnish) myself, I smiled and sat on one of the cushioned folding chairs as she blonde hung up her phone with a frustrated sigh.

"_Bonjour, comment allez-vous_?" I said.

The blonde jumped, spinning towards me. "You speak French?"

The surprise and slight annoyance was high in her thickly accented voice. I nodded. "_Oui, quel est votre nom?_"

"_Mon nom est Maryse. Qui êtes-vous?_"

"I'm Alise. Nice to meet you, Maryse." I replied.

"Are you new here?" Maryse said, pulling a face.

"_Oui_."

Maryse outright laughed, flicking her hair. "You're Irena Ryland? I'm terribly sorry for you. You have to wrestle Maria tonight."

I raised an eyebrow as Maryse pulled up a chair in front of me. "Why do you say that?"

"Because. Maria is... a complete mess in the ring. She's not exactly as...skilled, as the rest of us. Not to mention... she's pretty stupid."

"Glad to see you have so much... faith in your coworkers." I remarked, crossing my arms.

"Oh, I have faith in the ones who deserve it. But everyone seems to think Maria," Maryse spat her name like it tasted bad. "Is the golden girl, is the best thing to happen to the Woman's division since Trish Stratus. No, she... tries but... there's just so much about her that isn't... genuine."

I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head. "So is this born of fact, or jealousy, Maryse?"

The blonde barked a laugh. "Jealousy? No, no, no. Just wait until you meet her, there's nothing to be jealous of. Just be careful not to get hurt in the ring with her..."

There was a slight commotion outside the door. Loudly laughing voices, one clearly female, and one male. The doorknob turned and Maryse wrinkled her nose in distaste, sitting back in her chair. The door opened and a petite redhead walked in, she was laughingly bidding goodbye to her companion as she drug a pink bag through the door with her.

"Oh, hey Maryse!" She beamed, patting the blonde's shoulder as she passed.

Maryse pulled a face the redhead couldn't see but plastered on a smile, looking pointedly at me. "Hello Maria. Won't you say hello to our new diva?"

Maria grinned, and bounced over. Her energy made me pull back from her slightly. "Hey! I'm Maria Kanellis, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Alise Lahti."

"Ooh, gorgeous name! Very exotic sounding," Maria giggled, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to the two divas. "What's your background?"

"Ah, I'm half Finnish, half French-Canadian." I said.

Maryse made a lightly interested noise beside them while Maria beamed even brighter.

"That's so cool! So are you wrestling on the show tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm wrestling you, actually." I said.

Maryse stood suddenly. "I think I'll leave the two of you to get acquainted. I've got to meet Nattie for lunch anyway. Ta-ta ladies," Maryse headed for the door, then turned back to me and said: "_Bonne chance ce soir. Vous aurez besoin de elle._"

Maryse chuckled and spun out the door. Maria shrugged in the blonde diva's wake and turned back to me. I didn't see much of a problem with Maria. She was a bit overly chipper but that wasn't exactly an outstanding fault. I thought over Maryse's assessment of our fellow diva as she babbled at me about our match later on. I dropped nods and interested hums in appropriate places as my thoughts wandered back to the tall, lean Scotsman that I was going to be teaming up with. A small smile overcame me, I couldn't deny that he was attractive with his long brown hair and blue eyes. I tuned into Maria for the first time since Maryse left the room, interrupting her current sentence.

"Hey Maria. What do you know about Drew McIntyre?" I blurted.

Surprised, Maria blinked rapidly several times before replying. "Oh, Drew's pretty nice. He's kinda quiet though. He's super cute and that accent is to die for. He kinda keeps to himself but he's really good friends with John Hennigan..."

"That's Morrison, right?" I asked.

"Yup. You know McIntyre isn't Drew's real last name, right? It's Galloway, which I think is totally cuter than McIntyre," Maria babbled. "Why do you ask? Oh my God are you into him because that would be totally amazing! We've been trying to get Drew a lady for months. It's like he's waiting for fate or something and if he keeps that up he's going to be a lonely guy for a while."

"There's nothing wrong with waiting for the right person," I said, pushing a little attitude into my voice. "That doesn't mean he's going to be lonely. If you're not interested in dating someone there's no shame in that."

Maria went tight-lipped for a second but her smile returned in an instant. "I didn't mean anything bad by it. It's just that... it seems like he wants someone but he's not going for it. It's a shame cos he's a real sweetheart..."

"Listen, Maria I don't want to sound rude or anything but I don't care about Drew's personal life. I only asked what you knew because I'm going to be managing him." I said.

Maria deflated slightly. "Oh man, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to jump to conclusions or anything. I just thought..."

"It's okay, Maria. Thanks anyway."

A few hours later, I was back in the lockeroom after going through my match with Maria and my appearance with Drew after his match, I was suiting up for said match. My ring gear consisted of short red shorts and a white midriff bearing halter top that had red pyramid studs along the neck and around the arms. My brand new boots were pristine white and were covered with red kick-pads. White elbow pads and a long red jacket with 'Ryland' printed on the back finished off the outfit. I fluffed my hair as I headed out the door towards the mark where I was to meet Drew following his match. There was a monitor nearby and I watched as Drew positively demolished R-Truth and picked up the win. Cameras were quickly positioned in the spot where I stood and I took my place as my spied Drew entering the scene.

Six loud claps brought Drew's attention around. Behind him was a woman dressed in red and white. She was smiling as she placed her hands on her hips and swayed towards him. The Scotsman raised an eyebrow at the petite woman as she only continued to smile at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"You're Drew McIntyre, correct?" She asked, her voice sultry.

"That's right," He said. "I'll ask you again, can I help you?"

"No, no. I've just been... observing you," The brunette said. "My name is Irena Ryland, and I'm very impressed with you, Mr. McIntyre. You're going to be a champion very, very soon."

Irena walked up to Drew and touched his chest, drawing her finger down the center of his toned abs. He flinched slightly and Irena smiled.

"May I ask, Miss Ryland, what exactly is your interest in me?" Drew said, catching her wrist and pulling it away from him.

"You're a walking success story Drew. Who wouldn't be interested in you? You're strong and talented and absolutely ruthless," Irena smiled, sliding her wrist out of Drew's grip. She walked a slow circle around him as she spoke. "I find those admirable traits in a young superstar. You're better than everyone you've faced. You're unbeaten, and it's only a matter of time before they realize that your potential is limitless. You've bulldozed through every pathetic opponent they've put in front of you. That's certainly a feat worth taking note of. And trust me, I've taken note of a lot of things about you. Now, like I said earlier. I'm very impressed by you and I daresay that I'm positive you'll be impressed with me."

Drew grabbed Irena by the elbow as she rotated around him again, he pulled her in front of him and scowled at her. "What makes you so sure of that? You could be just like every other diva around here..."

"But I'm not," She cut in. "I'm like you. I've got what it takes to be the best. It's only a matter of time before these divas know to stay out of my way. I'll be Women's champion before you can blink, and that's something you can count on. Now, I have a proposal for you, Mr. McIntyre."

"Do you now? I suppose I'll humor you. Let's hear it."

"You and I could be the greatest superstar-diva tandem to ever exist on SmackDown. We are the biggest stars on this brand, on any brand. Together we'd be unstoppable, and completely dominant. We could help each other and stand on top of this business together."

Drew raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him. She had a mischievous smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye that promised her words were true. McIntyre scrutinized the diva for a long moment before finally replying.

"You've got a lot of proving to do, Miss Ryland. If you are everything you say you are, we'll see about this little proposal of yours. But let me establish this now. I don't need somebody getting in my way, and I'm not a babysitter. I'm not here to look after you and I don't need you to always be at my heels."

"Trust me, Drew, you won't have to worry about any of that. I'm positive you'll like what you see. If you don't already, that is," The brunette winked and twirled her finger around Drew's loose ponytail. "By the way, you can call me Irena. Now that the formalities are over, that Miss Ryland business has got to go."

Irena pulled her finger loose from Drew's hair and brushed past him. Drew turned as she headed off, swaying her hips as she walked. Drew shook his head, walking in the opposite direction as SmackDown cut to commercial. When the program returned, an unfamiliar theme music was playing across the arena and the petite brunette that was seen talking to Drew McIntyre before the break was making her way down to the ring.

"The following Divas contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Irena Ryland!"

Irena smirked as she headed down the ramp and pulled herself gracefully onto the ring apron. She ducked into the ring and posed momentarily for the crowd before waving them off and Maria's theme began to play.

"And her opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, Maria!"

Maria blew her kisses and bounced down the ramp, posing as she got into the ring. The bell sounded and Irena shrugged out of her jacket, tossing it to the outside of the ring. Maria stood her ground as Irena walked up to her looking unimpressed. Maria baited the new diva and earned a strong slap across the face for her effort. Maria stumbled and Irena took advantage with a kick to the midsection. She took Maria over with a fast arm drag and rolled into an armbar, pulling back.

"Irena Ryland is our newest Diva on SmackDown and she's starting off pretty impressively against Maria here." Matt Striker said. "She's quite the beauty of Finnish - that's Finland Todd - and French-Canadian descent and I hear she's fluent in three languages."

"You sure seem to know a lot about her, Striker." Todd Grisham remarked.

"That's because I do my homework on new talent, Todd. You should try it sometime."

Maria had made her way to the bottom rope, forcing Irena to break the hold. The brunette was on her feet again in an instant and landed a kick into Maria's midsection and took her over with a snap suplex. Irena went for a quick cover but Maria kicked out after two. Irena picked Maria up and hit her with a big European uppercut. Maria hit the mat and Irena quickly hit a standing moonsault, following it with another pin attempt. Maria kicked out after two again and as Irena picked her up, she wriggled out of her opponent's grip and hit her with a forearm smash. Maria kicked Irena in the stomach and went for a bulldog but Irena used her momentum to toss her, straddled, into the turnbuckle. Irena backed up and bit Maria with a dropkick to the back, smashing her into the turnbuckles yet again.

"No matter who you are, that's _gotta_ hurt," Todd Grisham said. "Maria's in deep trouble in this match."

"Maybe that's the reason Irena Ryland was so interested in Drew McIntyre. Aggression wise, those two seem to have quite a bit in common."

Irena pulled Maria out of the turnbuckles by the back of her hair, slamming her down to the mat. Irena went for another pin but Maria's foot was on the rope. Irena pulled Maria back and dropped into another pin but Maria kicked out again. She picked Maria up and attempted an Irish whip but Maria reversed it, sending Irena into the ropes and hitting her with a clothesline. Slightly favoring her back, Maria baited Irena up and hit her with another quick clothesline. Irena got back to her feet and countered Maria's oncoming attack with a kick in the midsection that dropped the redhead to her knees. Irena ran at her and hit her with a single-legged dropkick. Irena went for another pin but Maria kicked out yet again.

"Maria showing some serious tenacity here against Irena Ryland, who's turned out to be a quite unforgiving opponent." Todd said.

"That indeed Todd, but by the same token after this many near falls in a match up this is where a competitor starts to let the frustration set in. That, however, doesn't seem to be the case here with Irena, she looks to be calm and collected and that's a trait of a truly calculating and aggressive athlete." Striker put in.

As Irena pulled Maria up off the mat again, the redhead pushed her back into the turnbuckles. Maria moved back, going for a running attack but Irena hit her with a one-armed side slam. Maria groaned as she hit the mat and Irena drug her into the center of the ring, flipping her onto her stomach. She stood over Maria, grabbing her wrists and crossed them under her chin, pulling back on her arms as she placed a knee in Maria's back.

"What a hold! I've been told that Irena calls that the _Douleur_, which simply means pain in French. Trust me Maria is in plenty of that! That move is putting pressure on Maria's neck, arms, and back all at once. Maria has nowhere to go with this hold locked in." Matt Striker said.

In seconds, Maria was shouting that she quit. Irena dropped Maria's arms forcefully back to the mat as she stood upright and the referee raised her hand in victory.

"Here is your winner, Irena Ryland!"

Irena rolled out of the ring and was immediately met by Josh Mathews. Irena glanced over him, a slight look of disdain on her face.

"Irena congratulations on winning your debut match here on SmackDown..."

Before Josh could say more, Irena wrapped her fingers around his, pulling the microphone towards her. She smirked into the camera and said: "Is that proof enough for you, Drew?"

Irena shoved Josh's arm back and sauntered up the ramp as her music played behind her.

Following the match, I was met backstage by my intended partner, Drew. He'd changed after his match and was wearing a teal colored button-down and black slacks. His hair was loose at his shoulders and I had to stop myself from gasping at the sight of him. I backed up a few steps so I wasn't craning my neck to look up at him.

"Drew!" I exclaimed, looking around.

"No cameras," He chuckled lowly. "Just us. I'm _very_ impressed with that match. You're quite the competitor."

I blushed. "Why thank you, Mr. Galloway. I appreciate that."

Drew gave me a small smile and reached out, twirling one of the strands of blue in my hair around his finger. "It's Drew. The formalities are over, remember?"

He released my hair and smiled - no, smirked - at me before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria was in the lockeroom once I'd recovered from Drew's odd little performance after my match. She was all smiles even though I'd given her a decent ass-kicking. She bounded up to me as I came through the door and tossed her arms around my neck, hugging me. I stumbled back under the momentum of her running start, smacking the back of my head against the metal door.

"Ouch! Maria, chill!"

Maria disengaged herself from me and I rubbed the back of my head. She actually blushed and seemed to knock herself down a couple of notches.

"Sorry," She said. "That was such an amazing match. You're tough, and crazy talented!"

"Thanks," I said sitting down on a chair and pulling off my kickpads. "You did really good. I hope I didn't smash you too hard up in that turnbuckle."

"Nah, I've had worse. You're a really good worker. I know I'm not the best in the world," Maria dropped down on the floor in front of her bag, rummaging around in it. "But I'm trying. I really wanna get better. You're gonna be a big inspiration to me, I can tell already. I really look up to you girls who have been doing this for so long. Like, you and Nattie who are such good athletes, and you don't mind us girls who aren't as amazing as you are, but let us try."

My shoulders sagged as I thought about what Maryse had said earlier about Maria not being genuine. Maria seemed really sweet, and this ambition she was showing me was certainly admirable. Maybe Maryse saw Maria's wild energy as a negative. I sighed and unlaced my boots, toeing them off.

"Maria I really appreciate that you wanna get better. That's something that I think has really been missing in Women's wrestling lately. It's hard - as Women - to be taken seriously in just about any field, but wrestling has been seen for so long as a guy's sport and that changed for a while a few years ago and I'd love to see that greatness come back. With girls who have ambition and drive like that... I think it's an accomplishable goal."

Maria stared at me for a second and I was beginning to think she thought I was out of my mind. She smiled and tucked a few things back into her bag, zipping it up. "I think you and I are going to be really good friends."

I smiled. "Hey... let me know if there's anything you ever want help with in the ring. I'll be glad to help you out."

"Thanks!" She beamed and ran over to hug me again before disappearing into the attached bathroom.

I sighed and got up, dragging my gym bag and suitcase over to my seat. I stuffed my wrestling boots into my gym bag and zipped it shut again, opening up my suitcase. It was a mess, as usual, I hadn't ever been any good keeping it organized. I dug around until a pulled out a black skirt and a teal polo shirt. There were a pair of strappy teal wedges in there somewhere and I shoved my hand in the middle until I felt the straps of them. I pulled them out, dropping them on the floor beside my chair. I pulled out a few more essentials and waited for Maria to be finished, communal showers freaked me out more than a little. Maria reappeared a few minutes later and I went in to clean up and change. After I finished, I headed back into the lockeroom to find it empty. I attempted to put my bag back together as much as possible and ran a brush through my hair and headed out of the room to do some exploring. Before I got far, I smacked into a solid wall of muscle. I looked up and there was Drew towering over me in all of his six-foot-five-inch frame. He smelled spicy and manly and it was seriously distracting. He was smiling, really smiling this time, not that little smirk he'd given me after my match and it made his blue eyes bright.

"Are you copying me?" He said.

I looked down at myself and then up, up, up at him. Five-foot-four (five-foot-six with these shoes) to six-foot-five was a really unfair margin. We were wearing a nearly identical outfit from the black bottoms to the teal shirt.

"It was the first thing I grabbed," I said, crossing my arms. "Plus, my shirt matches my shoes."

Drew chuckled. "You look lovely."

I looked up at Drew, blinking. "Thank you."

Drew opened his mouth again, as if to speak, but closed it quickly. He simply smiled at me and walked off. I stared after him, jaw hanging a little. What is _up_ with him? I sighed and turned around again and was smacked with the scent of something floral and too much of it. I saw Maryse behind me and bit back a cough.

"Hey, Maryse." I said.

"What, was that?" She asked, hands on her hips.

I was hoping she wasn't talking about why I sounded like I was gagging but then I looked down the hall and realized I could still see Drew's receding form before he turned the corner. She must have seen what happened.

"I think he's flirting with me." I said, biting my lip.

"Flirting? Drew Galloway doesn't flirt with anyone around here," Maryse said, shaking her hair. "But he does seem to have taken an... interest in you."

I raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard him talking to John when Nattie and I came back from lunch. He said he thinks you're very beautiful and that he's intrigued by you." Maryse said, grinning.

"How do you know he's even talking about me?" I asked.

Maryse reached out and grabbed a chunk of my hair, waving it so I saw the blue in the corner of my eye. "None of the other divas have blue hair. Which reminds me. It's done quite well and tasteful... but why blue?"

"It looked good with the brown. I've tried everything from pink to orange and blue looked the best." I replied.

"You're a regular Jeff Hardy." Maryse remarked.

I laughed. "Not quite but I can see where you'd make that distinction."

"He watched your match from beginning to end you know. He seemed to be really interested."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "That's probably just because I told him exactly what I'm here for and he's trying to see if I'm going to live up to my words. He doesn't want to keep thinking that he's going to be teamed up with some weakling of a girl. He's only impressed because he can see that I'm not messing around."

Maryse shrugged. "If you insist."

Back at the hotel, I immediately changed into my sleepwear and hopped into bed with my cell. I scrolled through the contacts to call my younger sister Josey but the phone rang before I got the chance to finish.

"Hiya sis," I smiled, pausing as I heard a baby screaming in the background. "Please don't tell me you've popped and I didn't get so much as a voicemail!"

My sister was due to have her baby any day now. It never ceased to amaze me because she was still so young herself. She was only twenty-years-old and had been married for two years already and having a child. It took my breath away every time I thought about it.

"No, not yet. I'm at a friend's house waiting on Haven," She replied, sounding tired. "How was your day?"

"Busy. I found out what I'm going to be doing in the company for a while and I had my first match tonight."

"Oh? Tell me what you're going to be doing!"

Bless her, Josey was always so excited about what I was going to do. She was a wrestling fan just like me and was so excited when I decided I was going to train to be a wrestler. She follows the weekly shows without fail and I knew she was excited about seeing my debut match.

"I'm going to be managing Drew McIntyre, and apparently we're going to be quite the team. I had my debut match against Maria and totally kicked ass." I said.

"Ooh! Drew McIntyre huh? That's pretty fantastic. I can't believe you get to work with him! He's adorable!"

"He's... an interesting person. He didn't seem too excited when Vince told us we were going to be working together but I changed his mind. Now he apparently finds me 'intriguing'."

"I think you should be intrigued by him right back. He's delicious," Josey giggled. "Plus you need a boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriends, did you hear that Kaarina and Craig are engaged?"

My jaw dropped. Our sister, who was two years older than me, had only known her now fiancée for three months and now they were getting married?

"First of all, Josephine, I do _not_ need a boyfriend and second of all, no! Our dear Kaarina failed to inform me of that piece of information." I said, fuming. I was always the last to know everything.

"Ew, please don't get all up in your feelings calling me Josephine like that, you know I hate that. And you totally do need a boyfriend you poor lonely thing you. _And_ apparently Craig proposed to her two weeks ago. I only know because Dad told me cos, Craig failed to ask him for Kaarina's hand in marriage, and you know how Daddy is." Josey said.

"I can't believe that. That's the last thing I was expecting. They've only been together for like, three months," I said. "And I am not _lonely_ Josey! I do not need a boyfriend. I'm going to be insanely busy and that's no way to try and keep up with a relationship!"

"It's plenty easy of if you're traveling with the person you're with," Josey giggled. "Yeah, Daddy's pretty upset that they're jumping into this but you know how Kaarina is once she's decided on something and especially since this is so big. She's planning already, they've set the date for November 10th."

I choked. "Are you serious?! That's so soon!"

"Mmhmm," Josey hummed. "So I'd work on getting a date if I were you. You know Kaarina will never let you live it down if you come alone. You should ask Drew."

"Shut up Josephine. I am not, _am not_ asking Drew Galloway to our sister's wedding!"

"Lots could change in two months Alise, just think about it! Plus you know she's going to want us to be in the wedding," Josey sighed. "That's not a lot of time to get rid of baby weight."

"Oh don't worry about that. You know you're going to look gorgeous no matter what." I said. "So how much longer before Evangeline pops out."

"Well she was supposed to be here today but it looks like she's taking her sweet time and driving her Mother bonkers. So any day now, really. Could be tonight, could be tomorrow. Who knows."

"Aww, I wish I could be there when she comes!" I said.

"It's okay honey. I've got my Tivo set for Friday because who knows when I'll have the energy to actually be able to watch it if the little one comes before then," Josey said. "Well I gotta go Lis, Haven's here. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay sweetheart. You get some rest and take care okay? I want pictures of Evangeline! Tell Haven I said hey."

I heard her whisper on the other side and Haven's bright greeting of: "Hey sister-in-law!"

"I'm sure you heard him," Josey laughed. "Talk to you tomorrow Alise. I love you."

"Love you too sis. Talk to you later."

Signing off with my sister, I laid back on the hotel bed. That was a lot of news to take in from one phone call. One sister having a baby, once sister getting married, and me, the last sister single and childless. I personally wasn't too worried about it. I was only twenty-two years old and dammit I wasn't ready to settle down yet! Particularly if Josey was going to keep going on about Drew. Sighing, I plugged my phone into its charger and crawled under the covers, turning off the light. Ten minutes, and I was off to sleep.

The next morning, someone was knocking on my hotel room door with an annoying urgency. I rolled out of bed and staggered to the door, trying to maneuver my hair into some semblance of respectability. I was too short to even attempt to look through the peephole so I cracked the door open and saw Maria behind it. I rubbed my eyes and leaned against the doorframe with a sigh.

"Maria," I yawned. "It's so freaking early."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the gym with me."

I blinked at her. The gym? At seven in the morning? Clearly we don't know each other well enough yet.

"Maria it's a little too early for the gym for me..."

"Ooh, Alise please," Maria pleaded. "I don't have anyone to go with and I hate working out alone."

Maria actually poked her bottom lip out at me and made her best pouty face. I rolled my eyes, no adult should do that. Ever. Aside from that she actually looked like she'd be legitimately upset if I didn't go with her. I sighed and pushed the hair that had fallen into my eyes away.

"Okay, okay. I'll go," I said. "Give me like, five minutes to get ready."

Maria squealed and bopped up and down a few times before I let her into the room. I shut the door behind her and heaved my suitcase onto the bed. I pulled out some gym worthy clothes and ducked into the bathroom to change. I brushed my hair and threw it up into a ponytail, returning to the room and pulling out a pair of socks and my sneakers. I sat in one of the chairs to put them on and once finished, stood up with a sigh. Maria was still beaming at me and lead the way out the door. We were only going down to the hotel gym and hopefully no one else would be there. Maria breezed over to a treadmill as we walked in and I followed her, choosing a machine one down from her and started it up.

We chatted a bit but after a while, we saw a few fellow wrestlers start filtering in. Some stared at the equipment and decided against it, then walked out, a few chose cardio based machines and the few weight machines were quickly occupied. I noticed John Hennigan, Tyson Kidd - whose real name escaped me, Matt Hardy and CM Punk. Maryse joined us for a few minutes before changing her mind and headed off for breakfast. Nattie took up a treadmill on the other side of Maria. Half and hour into our workout, Maria seemed to find a new companion to talk to in Nattie and I stopped my machine and bid her goodbye. Regretting that I'd forgotten to grab a towel before leaving the room, I headed back upstairs. Waiting for the elevator, I pulled the hair band out of my hair and flipped my hair over to fix my ponytail and make it higher. When I looked up again, I nearly screamed.

"You have _got_ to stop appearing out of nowhere like that!"

Drew laughed. "I'm sorry for frightening you. I'm waiting for the elevator just like you."

I glared at him, pulling myself up to all of my five-feet-four and felt unimpressive next to him. "You weren't there ten seconds ago and all of a sudden I look up and there you are."

"I like your hair." He said offhandedly.

Drew reached out to touch it but I pulled away, backing up a few steps. "It's disgusting. You don't wanna touch that."

A look flitted across his face that I couldn't interpret and the elevator chimed and the doors slid open. Drew gestured for me to go ahead of him I stepped on and he followed and the doors swished ominously shut. I jabbed the button for the sixth floor and looked over at Drew and he was staring at me. I squirmed nervously. He couldn't have caught me at my worst. No makeup, fresh out of the gym. There was a smile playing his lips and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Stop staring at me." I muttered.

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring. You're stunning, Alise." He said.

I blushed hard, looking away. "Thank you."

Drew opened his mouth to speak again but the doors opened up and he paused. I lingered until the doors threatened to close again but stuck my hand into the sensor and the doors pulled back.

"Is this your floor?" I asked softly.

Drew nodded and we slipped sideways out the door together. My room was a few steps away from the elevator and we stood in front of the door in silence for a long time. I really didn't want to stick my hand in my bra to retrieve my keycard in front of Drew. I bit my lip and finally he spoke.

"I'd like to take you for lunch sometime. If that would be okay with you. I'd like to get to know you." He said.

I gaped for a second but regained myself. He smiled, clearly not fooled. "Oh. Um, oh. That would be... nice. Yeah, I'd like that."

Drew smiled. "Good. So... might I have your mobile number? Just to make this... a bit easier."

I could feel my face still burning red and nodded. He slipped an iPhone out of his pocket and I rambled off my number to him. He smiled and I watched as he put my name in, spelling it wrong.

"No, no," I said. "It's A-L-I-S-E."

"Oh. Lovely," Drew said, pocketing his phone. "I'll let you go and get cleaned up. I'll... call you later."

I smiled, feeling a little shy as Drew turned and headed down the hall. I pulled my keycard out and swiped it through the door and pushed it open. I leaned against the door, taking a deep breath and pushing away from the door. I shook myself and ran to the shower to get cleaned up from my gym session. After my shower, I dug out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white tank top and a black vest with a scarf-like flowing front. I got dressed, and pulled my feet into a pair of gray over-the-knee stiletto boots. I heard my phone go off on the table beside the bed. I walked over to check it, sitting down on the edge of the bed. One message had been there since just after I'd left for the gym and the other was new. The first from my sister's husband Haven saying that Josey was in labor and the baby would be born any time now. I smiled, texting him back saying I wanted pictures of the new baby. The second was from an unknown number, but the message itself gave me an idea who it may be.

__

"Meet me in the lobby. Fifteen minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

I should have been upset that Drew was instructing me to meet him but part of me was inexplicably excited about it. I ran a brush through my hair again, debating on whether to bother with a blow-dryer with only fifteen minutes to meet Drew. I headed into the bathroom to deal with my hair. It was normally, painfully straight but my shower had given it water-waves and I loved them. I put a few products in to hold them there and swiped on a little makeup. Taking a peek at my watch, I straightened my vest, scrunched my hair one more time, and headed back into the bedroom section. I picked up my purse, fretting for a minute about whether it was too big for a casual meeting. Shaking the thought off, I grabbed my keycard, slipping it into my purse and headed out the door. I swung my gaze down the hall to where Drew had walked and saw nothing. Sighing, I headed to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. Once I stepped off I looked around for the tall Scotsman, finding him talking to a fan near the exit. He signed an autograph and posed with the girl for a photo before she skipped off happily, clutching her camera to her chest. I smiled and walked over to him, and he turned as I approached, smiling at me.

My phone beeped from inside my purse just as I was about to greet Drew. I blushed and dug it out, opening the message that I received. A picture of my new niece. I squealed, forgetting about Drew for a split second until I heard his soft laugh.

"Sorry," I said and turned the phone to him. "My sister just had her baby. Wow that was fast. Lucky girl to get that done with quickly."

"That's wonderful news. Congratulations to your sister."

I tucked my phone back into my purse and glanced at my watch again. "It's a bit early for lunch. It's barely ten o'clock."

"Well I was actually hoping you'd join me for a walk. Then we could have lunch." Drew smiled.

"Okay... that'd be nice."

Drew extended his arm and I wrapped mine through it as we headed out the door. The area the hotel was in was a beautiful place, surrounded by trees and blooming flower bushes. Drew gently tugged me to the right and I noticed there was a little park across the lot from the hotel that gave way to a wooded trail, presumably for runners or hikers. I looked up at Drew and he was looking straight ahead with a wistful expression on his face. The walk was silent aside from the tapping of my heels as we moved and I tugged on Drew's arm gently. He looked down at me with a smile as we approached the gate that fenced in the playground section of the park. How family friendly.

Drew opened the gate and pushed it forward, letting me walk through first. I passed through the metal door and Drew followed, pressing his hand to my lower back and lead me towards the path. Just before we actually started up the path, I stopped, staring up it. That path and these shoes weren't going to agree.

"I don't think that's such a good idea for me," I said, looking down. "Unless you're willing to carry me or something."

I laughed but Drew reach over and scooped me up in his arms. I yelped, my arms going around his neck instinctively, afraid to fall.

"I'm going to break your arms if you carry me like this for too long." I said.

"I hope that's a threat and you aren't insinuating that you're heavy. Because you're not." Drew said.

"I'm no little kid, Drew. I _am_ heavy. I don't think you'd wanna be carrying me around half the morning." I laughed.

Drew chuckled and - still carrying me - headed back towards the playground. There was a slide and a swingset and even a little sandbox. Drew set me down on my feet in front of one of the swings and I leaned back into it while Drew sat on the one parallel to me. I twisted as much as I could to look at him.

"Tell me about yourself." He said.

"What do you want to know?" I countered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Drew smiled. "Everything."

Taking a breath, I spilled my guts about everything Drew could possibly want to know about me. Things like I spoke French, Finnish, and English, all fluently. Things like I was born in Finland and lived there until I was ten, then my family moved to Montreal. How I'd been a fan of wrestling since I was about four and my younger sister was two and we used to watch together with our Father. How I wanted to be on the wrestling team when I was in high school but my parents wouldn't let me because the team was all boys and 'wasn't a place for ladies'. I spoke Finnish for him when he asked because he said he'd never heard it before. Before I knew it, half an hour had passed and I was still babbling about myself, but Drew didn't seem to mind. He was listening intently, smiling at my stories, laughing with me at my jokes.

"Okay, I've talked about myself enough for a decade. It's your turn now."

So he told his story. About growing up in Scotland and his family. About how long he'd be a wrestling fan. About training to wrestle and how he got started once he got to the States. About how shocked he was when Vince McMahon himself actually did sign him to his contract. He touched vaguely on a past relationship when I asked him about why he was single. I listened to everything he said, soaked it in, honestly interested in his words. I'd admit I was charmed by his accent and he was definitely easy to look at.

"So tell me then," Drew said. "Why are you single?"

The question hit me harder than I expected it to and I actually felt tears prick at my eyes. I looked away from Drew, down to the dirt underneath our feet. I didn't like talking about being the only single one between me and my sisters. Drew reached over, his fingers soft and gentle under my chin, and turned my face back to his. I felt the tears, and didn't want him to see them so I kept my eyes shut.

"Please, open your eyes. They're too beautiful to be closed." He whispered.

I shook my head, stubbornly refusing to let him see the tears I knew were there. I didn't like crying to begin with and crying in front of someone I barely knew was definitely not favorable for me. After a few moments, and at Drew's softly repeated request, I took a few deep breaths and opened my eyes. I saw concern in his and a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. If you don't want to talk about it then don't worry." He said.

"No... it's just sort of a tender subject. My older sister just got engaged and my younger sister is already a wife and now a Mother. They always tease me about being the only unattached one. It's not a big deal for me but the barbs always hurt. I'm only twenty-two and I'm not interested in getting married right now but I would eventually love to. It's... lonely I guess, but I keep myself busy to keep my mind off of it. I certainly want someone in my life but it will happen when it happens. I'm not worried about it to the point that it's going to rule me." I said, realizing Drews hand was still under my chin, I took it, holding it between both my small hands. "I've had an awful experience with a relationship and since then I hadn't met anyone that captured me to the point that I wanted to be that close to."

Drew nodded and took one of my hands, raised it to his lips and kissed the top of it. "I completely understand and respect that. It's not always the right time for a relationship and I understand that. Wonderful things will come to you. You're a beautiful young lady and you are extraordinarily talented. Personally I think you're lovely and absolutely stunning and am very glad to be getting to know you and work with you."

I blushed and on instinct alone, stood up and wrapped my arms around Drew's neck in a hug. I felt him stiffen for a short second before he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back. I pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek as I pulled away and sat on my swing again. He smiled at me, a beautiful genuine smile that showed his teeth and made his blue eyes sparkle. His smile was just too cute for words.

"You're very sweet Drew. I really appreciate that. I'm looking forward to doing all that with you as well. You really seem like a wonderful guy." I said.

Drew stood, reaching his hand out to me. I took it and he gently pulled me to my feet "How about lunch?"

Drew and I returned to the hotel just in time to get ready to head out for the house show. I volunteered to drive him considering his original ride, John Hennigan, had thought Drew had blown him off and left already. When we arrived at the arena, there were already fans everywhere, clamoring for the attention of their favorite superstars that were arriving. Drew stopped and signed a few autographs and I even had a couple of fans ask me for mine. Once we finally got inside the building, Drew turned to me and leaned down, dropping a light kiss on my cheek.

"It's been a real joy being in your company today. I look forward to more days like this." He smiled and without waiting for a response, headed for the men's lockeroom.

I was frozen in my spot for a few minutes longer than I realized. I shook myself out of the daze I was in and headed to the Diva's lockeroom. I opened the door and three divas were already occupying the room. Maria, Maryse, and the current Women's champion Michelle McCool. Maria beamed at me as I came in and Maryse waved a hello. Michelle stared at me as I dropped my bag and sat in a chair next to Maryse.

"Who are you?" Michelle drawled.

"I'm Alise." I replied. "New diva. I wrestled Maria yesterday for the tapings. Nice to meet you."

Michelle stared at me for a second and I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow at her. She said nothing and turned, heading out the door. Rolling my eyes, I turned to Maryse, finding that I felt like talking to her more than Maria.

"Glad to see our fellow divas are so interested in change." I remarked.

"Don't worry about Michelle. She's always afraid of new divas. She thinks its going to change her standing. Like she's never going to drop the belt anyway." Maryse said.

I shrugged. "Oh I'm not worried about Michelle. Everyone gets a little nervous when someone new comes in and they're threatened by the unknown."

Maria had pulled up a chair near us. I looked over at Maryse and she had a sour look on her face. I nudged her in warning and she grimaced at me. I chuckled, rolling my eyes at her.

"So, what did you do after our gym adventure this morning Alise?" Maria asked.

"Oh! I have a picture to show you guys," I dug my phone out of my purse and opened the message Haven sent me, passing it to Maria, who passed it to Maryse. "That's my niece Evangeline. She was just born today."

Maria beamed. "Ooh, Alise! She's adorable!"

Maryse handed me my phone, smiling. "She's so cute. Is that your sister in the picture as well? She looks so young!"

"That's because she is. She's only twenty." I said.

"My goodness," Maria said. "But, if it makes her happy. And she looks ecstatic."

I nodded and put away my phone. "And to answer your question, I spent most of the day with Drew. He took me to lunch. It was really sweet."

Maryse crossed her legs, leaning closer to me. "Really? He must really like you."

I shrugged. "He asked earlier in the day if he could take me to lunch because he wanted to get to know me. So I gave him my number and he text me a little while later and we walked and talked then we went to go get food. It was a simple day and we had a good time."

Maria was quiet, almost too quiet for what we were used to. Maryse and I looked at each other, both confused. I flicked my eyes to Maria, something flitted across her face before she looked at us again and started to smile.

"That's really cool," She said. "I'm glad you guys had a good time."

"Are you sure about that Maria?" Maryse asked. "You didn't look quite like yourself for a minute there."

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. I just kinda spaced, not enough coffee today." Maria laughed.

Maryse and I exchanged looks again and I shrugged and stood up. "Well I'm gonna go and do some looking around or something. Maryse do you wanna tag along?"

"I think that's a fantastic idea."

Maryse stood and we both headed out the door. We were barely away from the lockeroom when the blonde burst into laughter. I pushed her gently and she swatted at me.

"I told you she was stupid! She looked a little jealous if you ask me." Maryse said.

"Jealous? You're kidding." I said.

Maryse shook her hair, snickering. "No, no, no. I'm definitely not. I know jealousy when I see it and that was _definitely_ jealousy on her face."

Maryse and I headed towards the empty stands of the arena and sat, watching the crew set up the ring.

"What in the world would she be jealous for?"

"Exactly the reason you said that Michelle was being such a bitch. That and I think she likes Drew, and that's why she's doing that. And he clearly likes you and she's unhappy about that." Maryse said.

"That's so weird because when I first asked her if she knew anything about him she was all about asking me if I was into him and how apparently people have been trying to hook him up for months."

Maryse raised an eyebrow. "No one's been trying to hook Drew up with anyone."

"Really?"

"Yes, she definitely making that up. She probably said that to see if you were going to be competition." Maryse scoffed. "Honestly I'd be seriously disappointed in Drew if he chose Maria over you. Not that I think he would, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know she exists."

I sighed. "Well I told her then that I wasn't interested in his personal life..."

"Have things changed since then?" Maryse asked.

"...I think. I like Drew, I think he's a sweet guy and I like being around him. Of course he's obviously attractive...I mean he's gorgeous." I said.

"So you do like him?" The blonde asked.

My shoulders drooped and I sighed again. "Yes."

Maryse laughed. "I think that's cute! But you may want to tell Maria before she goes and tries to snatch him out from underneath you. But then again she may think of you as competition and keep trying anyway."

"You're horrible, you know that don't you Maryse?" I said.

"I am not," Maryse grinned. "If you really want him you should listen to me _chérie_. Some girls are ruthless and don't care what others feel or want."

Next week, I walked into the arena for the SmackDown tapings alongside Maryse. She and I had become good friends, finding we had more in common than just speaking the French language. We deposited our bags in the Women's lockeroom before heading down to the catering room. Over the last week I'd come to know a decent amount of my coworkers, and most were quite fun and welcoming. When we arrived, there were a few superstars sitting around talking and laughing. Maria and Nattie were among the group, as well as Drew. He smiled when he saw me and I felt my heart beat a little faster. Maryse looked over at me and giggled.

"You've just turned all red." She said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Shut up, Maryse." I muttered.

The group greeted us as we joined them and Drew put an arm around me in a sideways hug. I squeezed him back, looking surreptitiously at Maria. She was talking to Matt Hardy but looking at me. I smiled at her, waving, and she looked away quickly as if she remembered she was having another conversation. I heard Maryse laugh and knew she'd seen the whole thing. I looked up at Drew and smiled, leaning against him.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Relaxing until showtime, you and I have a match tonight." He replied.

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm, you and I against Maria and John." He said. "Which I assume is another test for Miss Irena and more than likely the catalyst to a feud between him and I."

"Well aren't you fancy," I teased. "So looks like I'm still proving myself huh?"

"Personally, I think you've proved enough," He said. "How's your sister?"

I smiled at him. "That's really sweet of you to ask. She's doing good, exhausted I'm sure, but good. I talked to her husband earlier and he said her and baby are doing great and sent me more pictures."

Across the table, a hand slapped down. I jumped and glared over at John who was grinning at Drew and I. Drew chuckled and shook his head before resting his chin on the top of my head.

John whistled lowly. "Aren't you two quite the pair."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You two look so comfortable with each other nowadays," John remarked. "It's cute."

"Is there something wrong with being comfortable with your partner?" Drew asked with a laugh.

"When your partner is as hot as Alise, definitely not." John winked at me.

"Oh, you're such a sweet talker Johnny." I reached across the table and pinched his cheek.

John wrinkled his nose as I leaned back against Drew again. His chin went back to the top of my head.

"You know, you make me feel really short, Galloway." I said.

"That's because you are, sweetheart." Drew laughed.

"Look I know I'm short but you're a giant," I laughed. "Be glad I like my boys tall."

Drew laughed, putting an arm around me and giving me a squeeze. "I'll keep that in mind."

John shook his head. "Flirts."

"Aww, what's the matter, Johnny?"

He said nothing, but wasn't looking at me, but Maryse. Her back was to him, and she as talking to JTG. I followed John's eyes to her and smiled.

"You like her?" I asked.

"Huh?" John gasped. "What?"

I giggled. "You like her."

"He has for a while," Drew said from above me. "But he's been chickening out."

"I have not!" John said.

"So go say something to her." I said. John stammered, shaking his head, I laughed again. "I'll talk to her, if you want."

"You don't have to do that, Alise..."

"But you're not going to," I said bluntly. "If you want to get anywhere with Maryse, you've gotta get on the ball and start talking. But I'll put a good word in for you."

John grinned at me. "Really?"

"Definitely. What are friends for?" I winked.

"Aren't you an angel?" Drew said softly.

I looked up at him and laughed. "You'll learn soon enough that's not true."

As SmackDown returned from commercial, Drew McIntyre and Irena Ryland were backstage. Both dressed for competition, Irena was leaning against a wall, her arms crossed.

"Let me guess," She was saying. "You're not impressed."

"Mildly impressed," He said. "You've got another chance to prove yourself. Theodore Long has put is in a mixed tag team match against Maria and John Morrison."

"So you'll be able to keep a close eye on me?"

"Something like that..."

"Or do you just wanna see my talent up close Drew?" Irena smiled.

"We'll see." He said tightly.

Irena smiled at him again and pushed away from the wall, her long jacket billowing behind her. After a short preview of the nights matches from Matt Striker and Todd Grisham, Irena's music played and she strode down the ramp and pulled herself up onto the apron.

"The following mixed tag team is scheduled for one fall. First, making her way to the ring from Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Irena Ryland!"

She shook her hair and slipped her jacket off. She leaned against one of the turnbuckles as Drew's music played.

"And her partner. From Ayr, Scotland, Drew McIntyre!"

Drew strode down the ramp, a sneer on his face. He climbed into the ring and stood slightly away from Irena. She tossed a grin at him but he seemed to ignore it as John Morrison's music played.

"And their opponents, the team of the WWE Intercontinental champion John Morrison, and Maria!"

The pair made their way down the ramp, Maria blowing kisses and John pandering to the fans. They got into the ring and did a bit more posing before the bell rang. Drew moved to start off the match but Irena put a hand on his chest to stop him, gesturing that she'd go first. He glared at her for a moment but conceded and stepped out of the ring. Maria stepped in and looked rightfully nervous in the ring against Irena after the beating she'd received the week before. Irena wasted no time in locking up with Maria, pulling her into a side headlock and cinching it in tight. Maria backed up into one of the corners, forcing Irena to break the hold. Maria shoved her away and Irena met her with a slap across the face. Maria stumbled back into the corner again and Irena kicked her in the midsection, hitting her with a monkey flip. She dragged Maria into the center of the ring and went for a quick pin but Maria kicked out after two. Maria hurried to her feet and kicked Irena in the stomach and whipped her into the ropes. Irena ducked the first clothes line but Maria took her down with the second one and hit her with a third when she got back up. Maria grabbed Irena by the wrist and whipped her into a turnbuckle. Irena stopped herself with a foot to the middle turnbuckle and hit Maria with a back elbow. Maria got to her hands and knees and Irena landed a hard soccer kick into her stomach. Maria groaned and Irena wasted no time in locking her in a camel clutch.

Maria managed to get up to her knees, then to her feet, with Irena still on her back. Stumbling slightly, Maria fell backwards, dropping down on top of Irena. On the apron, John started to get the crowd behind his partner as she started to crawl towards him, favoring her back. Irena got to her feet and closed the gap before Maria could kicking John's hand away and hitting Maria with an elbow drop into the lower back. Irena drug her back into the middle of the ring by her ankle, she dropped another elbow into her lower back and went for a pin. Maria kicked out and as Irena tried to pick her up, she hit her in the stomach, pushing her away. Irena came back for another attack and Maria hit her with a dropkick, diving over to tag John in.

"Maria tags in John Morrison and that means Irena must exit the ring and Drew McIntyre must come in," Matt Striker said. "I'm sure Drew must be impressed with his partner's showing so far in this match."

The referee forced Irena back to her corner and called for Drew to get into the ring. Drew blocked a right hand from Morrison and answered with one of his own. The two exchanged right hands over and over before Morrison finally got the upper hand and knocked Drew down to the mat. John hit him with a standing shooting star press and went for a quick pin but Drew aggressively kicked out after a count of two. Drew got to his feet and met John with a knee to the stomach. Drew shot John off the ropes and hit him with a hard clothesline, picked him up and pulled him back for another. Drew hit John with a few knee drops and drug him into the center of the ring for a pin. John kicked out and Drew grabbed John in by the ankle and kicked him in the thigh repeatedly. He slammed John's leg against the mat and stomped on his knee. John got to his feet, limping slightly on his hurt left leg. Drew attempted a right hand but John blocked it and hit one of his own. John hit Drew with a series of rights that backed him into the corner where Maria stood, cheering her partner on. Drew kicked John in the knee and he landed on his uninjured one. Daringly, Maria reached over the ropes and tagged herself in.

"I'm not sure how good of an idea that was on Maria's part considering the proximity of Drew McIntyre." Todd Grisham said.

"There's nothing dangerous about it. Drew McIntyre must leave the ring, he cannot lay a hand on Maria or he'll be disqualified."

Drew glared at Maria as he made his way back to his corner and Irena came back in. Maria met her in the center of the ring with a bold elbow smash to the side of her opponents head. Maria took control, tossing Irena into the turnbuckle and following it up with a clothesline. Maria pulled her back to the center of the ring and hit her with a facebuster, going for a pin. Irena kicked out after a two count and made it to her feet, hitting Maria in the stomach with an elbow. Irena took Maria over with a snapmare and kicked her twice, solidly in the spine. Irena picked the other diva up and rammed her back first into the turnbuckles. She took her over again with a over the shoulder arm drag. Irena pulled Maria to the center of the ring, locking on her submission finisher.

Helpless on the apron, John attempted to get behind Maria, willing her to fight through the pain. Irena pulled back harder on the hold and Maria had no choice but to give in. The referee called for the bell and Irena dropped the hold.

"Here are your winners, Irena Ryland and Drew McIntyre!"

Irena stared right at Drew as the referee raised her hand. She snatched her arm away and slid out of the ring, leaving her partner behind. Drew followed her up the ramp and grabbed her elbow. She glared at him but he smirked and raised her arm.

"It looks like Irena has indeed earned the respect of Drew McIntyre, and for good reason. Irena is not to be taken lightly, she's a very serious competitor."

After our match, Drew grabbed me up and swung me in a circle. I laughed, clinging to his shoulders.

"You're pretty amazing, do you know that?" He said. "I'm incredibly impressed with you."

I smiled and wriggled until he put me down. "Thank you. I'm glad you are."

Drew left another gentle kiss on my cheek before John ran up behind me and hauled me off me feet. I yelped as the backstage area became various swirls of gray, white, and black and I realized John was spinning me in a wide, fast circle. I heard Drew and Maria both laughing and pounded a fist on John's back.

"Let me go you freak!" I cried, giggling. "Put me down!"

He dropped me down on my feet and squeezed me. "You're a monster, girl! I'm so proud."

I swatted his chest. "Thank you but goodness, I'm all dizzy now."

Maria giggled and I looked over at her, standing by Drew's side. She looked shorter than I did next to him but she was smiling and holding onto his wrist. He barely seemed to notice her and was looking at me, smiling. I grinned back at him and Maria released his wrist, frowning at the lack of attention. John whooped, squeezing me again.

"You're gonna be a champ soon, girl. I'm sure of it." He said.

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Johnny."

He grinned and headed off towards the men's lockeroom. Maria patted me on the back in congratulations but looked a little stiff about it and wandered away herself. I stepped back over to Drew and he wrapped me in a hug. I felt like I was drowning in him. His long arms around me and my face buried in his bare chest. The smell of whatever cologne he wore swirled around me and I inhaled it deeply. I could feel it, I could, would, and was falling for this man.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Maryse."

Maryse and I were sharing at hotel room. I hopped into the center of my bed and crossed my legs, she mirrored me on her bed and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of John Hennigan?" I asked.

"He's nice, why do you ask?" She replied.

"Because, he has a thing for you," I said. "He really likes you but he's being all shy about it. He's a sweet guy."

"Is that so?" She grinned.

"Mmhmm," I said, running a brush through my hair, throwing it up into a ponytail. "He really does. I mean if you're interested, I say give him a chance. He seems like a really good guy. And he really does like you a lot."

I stared over at her and swore I saw her face turn red. She laughed a little.

"If he's interested he should come to me," She said.

"Oh be modern Maryse. I already feel a little high school telling you because he's afraid to." I laughed.

"He's afraid to? Why would he be afraid?"

"Maryse, seriously. You run around calling yourself the 'sexiest of the sexy', please tell me what guy wouldn't be intimidated by that?"

"It's not like I _mean_ it..." She laughed, pausing as I raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, okay so maybe I do. But still if he's really interested he should be intimidated by that. That's a part of me, you know?"

I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees. "Well yeah, but maybe you should give John a chance. He really seems to be all about you."

"We'll see," Maryse smiled. "So how about you and Drew?"

I stammered. "What _about_ me and Drew?!"

"What's going on with you two? Maria came back to the lockeroom after the match and looked like someone had kicked her dog," Maryse rolled her eyes. "Like someone just broke her heart."

I shrugged one shoulder. "She was trying to get his attention, holding onto his arm and stuff and he just didn't seem to want to pay attention to her. He smiled at me and stuff and was ignoring her and she got all in a huff."

The blonde snorted. "I told you. Not to mention, it's pretty obvious how you feel about him. You two are so cute and comfortable with each other. All cuddly and such, you give me a toothache."

"Drew and I do not cuddle."

"Then what do you call that cutesy little show in catering earlier, huh? Him all wrapped around you and you all leaned up and cozy with him." Maryse laughed.

"Um, it only looked like he was wrapped around me because he's a giant and he towers over me. He had an arm around my shoulder and that was it." I argued.

"I think you're making excuses."

"Ya know, Maryse. I don't think Maria really likes Drew," I said, attempting to steer the conversation in a different direction. "I think she just wants what she can't have."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Because, she was all over him when I wasn't looking, smiling and being her normal perky self and once I looked at them and he wasn't paying her any mind she was all pouty and sad." I explained. "I don't think he was paying her any attention to begin with but seriously, I don't think she has any sort of feelings for him at all. I think she's just playing a game to see whether I'll bite. To see whether she can make me flustered. She's just trying to see if I'll give up. She probably doesn't know a damn thing about him more than his name and the country he's from. There's nothing real about her or how she feels if anything at all. She's playing a fucking game!"

Maryse stretched out, laying against her pillows. "I think you're right. She never mentioned a word about Drew until after you asked her about him the first day you were here. I think Maria suffers under the delusion that she can have anyone she wants and now that there's 'competition' she's 'fighting' hard.'" Maryse laughed a cold laugh. "I told you she was stupid. Do you believe me now?"

"Totally." I said.

"So then tell me. How do _you_ feel about Drew?" Maryse asked, putting her arms behind her head.

"I like Drew. A lot," I paused, stretching my legs out. "I...I've never felt like this before, Maryse. I don't understand it. I've barely known him for two weeks, but I just feel this... pull towards him. It's indescribable. I get all gooey and excited around him. It's like my heart just jumped out of my chest for him."

"You love him!" Maryse giggled.

"Whoa, whoa! Love is a big word, Maryse!"

"But you just said, he makes you all ooey-gooey and sets your heart all pitter-pattering. All for, and because of him," Maryse sat up, pulling one of her knees up. "That's love _ma chère_. Things like that happen, people fall in love, I'd bet Drew feels the same about you. And if in this very moment he doesn't, give him some time, he will."

I laughed. "Maryse you're in the wrong profession _cher._ You should be a therapist."

She giggled and started to pull the blankets back. "I'll think about it if I ever stop wrestling."

I yawned and it turned into a groan as my phone beeped. I reached over onto the bedside table and picked it up. I felt my whole face go red seeing that the message was from Drew. It read: _How about a midnight snack? Meet me in the lobby?_ I smiled and told him I'd meet him and slid off my bed.

"Where are you going?" Maryse asked.

I didn't answer but shoved my feet in a pair of flip-flops and pulled a light hoodie out of my suitcase to cover up my thin tanktop. I contemplated for a second throwing on a pair of sweats to cover the shorts I was wearing but decided against it.

"Um, excuse me," Maryse laughed waving her hand. "What are you doing?"

I dug my wallet out of my purse and shoved my keycard into it. "I'm gonna go have a midnight snack with Drew. He just sent me a text message."

Maryse grinned. "Ooh! Well. Have fun, _cher_. I won't wait up for you."

I laughed and headed out the door, taking the elevator from the seventh floor to the lobby. I was excited to see him, but Maryse's words were in the back of my head. Love. What a big word. The elevator rang, pulling me out of my thoughts and the doors slid open. Drew was sitting in one of the large chairs slightly away from the entrance. He was wearing jeans... _jeans_! I'd never seen Drew in jeans! Dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, and black sneakers. His hair loose, hanging around his shoulders, he looked just as amazing dressed casually as he did when he was all dressed up. I felt a little underdressed with my tight black shorts that didn't even make it to the middle of my thighs. My white hoodie that covered my light pink tanktop that was super thin and I remembered I wasn't wearing a bra. I quickly crossed my arms and hoped I wasn't blushing too badly as I made my way over to Drew. He stood up when he saw me and pulled me into a hug.

"I feel a little underdressed," I said, looking Drew up and down. "I've never seen you in jeans. I like it."

Drew smiled and reached over, releasing my hair from it's ponytail. I gaped at him for a second as he claimed my hair band, sliding it around his wrist. I shook my hair out and it tumbled down my shoulders, laying right at the middle of my back.

"You're perfect. You look very cute and comfortable." He smiled.

I blushed. "So what do you have in mind for a snack?"

Drew held his hand out for mine and I took it. He tugged me gently out the door and we walked a couple of blocks and ended up at a 24-hour cafe. It was small and quiet despite the small crowd of customers. We both ordered pastries and coffee and sat down at a table to eat and talk. We stayed for almost two hours until I started yawning despite the latte I'd had. Finally we headed back to the hotel, hand in hand and headed to the elevator. We were the only ones inside and Drew hadn't released my hand yet. He pushed the button for his floor, wrapping me in a hug. I laid my head against his chest and his chin was on top of my head again. The elevator chimed, and the doors pulled apart and we walked out together, and stood in front of the door to his room. I looked up at him and he was smiling and my heart jumped around like a pinball. Drew cupped my chin gently and tilted my face up to his and kissed me. It was sweet and gentle and he pulled me as close as I could get to him while we kissed. I reached my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Drew picked me up off my feet, his lips never leaving mine. Finally we broke away and he set me on the ground again, my heart was racing and I felt my breathing coming faster than normal.

"Will you stay tonight?" He asked softly, pressing his lips to my forehead.

I nodded and Drew unlocked the door, leading me inside. I sat my wallet down on the table and slid my flip-flops off. Drew toed off his sneakers and pulled off his t-shirt. I turned my back as he started to pull his jeans off, blushing deep. I fiddled with the zipper on my hoodie, debating back and forth on whether I wanted to take it off or not.

"Alise? You can turn around." Drew chuckled.

Lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't heard him moving around. When I turned, he was wearing a pair of loose pajama bottoms and his hair was tied back in a ponytail. I smiled and covered a yawn with one hand, the other still gripping the zipper of my jacket. Drew walked over to me and gently wrapped his hand around mine and tugged the zipper down. He slid my jacket over my shoulders and down my arms, his touch making me shiver. He laid it over the back of one of the chairs.

"Make yourself comfortable, please."

I sat down on the bed a Drew disappeared into the bathroom. Yawning, I pulled the covers back and crawled into the bed. A few minutes later, Drew came back into the room and smiled at me. I gestured for him to join me and he did, turning out the lights before he got comfortable. I scooted closer to him, resting my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and whispered goodnight. I sighed softly, pressed a kiss to his chest and shut my eyes.

"Goodnight Drew."

I woke up the next morning, still snuggled up against Drew. His arm was wrapped around me, my head resting against his chest. Drew was awake, playing with my hair and I yawned, looking up at him.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Morning yourself." I said.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked, kissing my forehead.

I yawned. "Mmhmm. Best I've slept in a while."

I stretched and sat up, my hair falling all over the place. I blew a piece out of my face as Drew reached up and pushed it away from my shoulder. I smiled down at him and he pulled me back into his arms, kissing me. When we pulled away, I tugged Drew up into a sitting position with me. I kissed his cheek and swung my legs over the bed, standing up and stretching again.

"Getting up so soon?" He said, crawling across the bed and wrapping his arms around me.

I leaned back against him. "I should go. I need to get a shower and change. Plus we have a flight at noon."

I turned to face Drew, glancing at the clock over his shoulder. It was 8am, I really _could_ stay for a while longer...

"I suppose," He sighed and kissed my cheek. "We'll have to do this again soon. And next time you won't have to leave."

I nodded and slid my feet into my flip-flops. "Most definitely."

Drew slid out of bed, and walked over, wrapping me in hug. Rising up to my tiptoes, I aimed to kiss his cheek, but my lips landed on the side of his neck. I felt him shiver a bit as he held onto me. I smiled, and did it again.

"You can't do that if you plan on leaving." He said, leaning down to my ear.

I giggled and stuck my tongue out, tracing a short line from the middle of his neck to his ear lobe. Drew made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl and released me from his arms. I gave him my best innocent look and tiptoed up to kiss his lips.

"I'll see you later."

I smiled and shuffled past him, heading for the door.

"Alise?" Drew called and I turned back. "Forgetting a few things?"

He gestured to my hoodie, draped over the back of a chair, and my wallet laying on the table. I laughed and went to grab them. Drew picked up my hoodie and helped me shrug it on, and spun me around, his fingers on the zipper.

"Such a shame to cover you up." He whispered.

I blushed. "Ah, you noticed... the girls are kinda free."

"I'm only a man, Alise." He chuckled. "And you did spend the night in my arms."

Drew tugged the zipper, sliding it up, stopping as it came up to my breasts. He right hand hovered for a moment and I held my breath. Drew pulled his hand back and dropped them to my waist.

"I'll be good." He said, pulling me to him.

I sighed and pushed up to kiss him. "I really wish you wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me." He murmured against my lips.

"Next time," I said, pulling back. "I need a shower, and it feels like you need a cold one."

Drew laughed and kissed my forehead. I picked up my wallet and blew him a kiss, heading out the door. I took the elevator back to my floor in somewhat of a daze. Spending the night with Drew had been nice. I'd been quite a while since I'd fallen asleep in someone's arms and woke up feeling warm and wanted. I pulled out the keycard to my room once the elevator stopped and pushed the door open.

"Where in the world have you been?!" Maryse cried.

I blinked at her, shutting the door. "I.. what? Huh?"

"Where have you been," Maryse repeated, sitting on the edge of her bed. "It's eight in the morning and you're just getting in!'

"I'm sorry Mother I didn't know I had a curfew." I teased.

"I'm curious! You said you were going to have a 'midnight snack' with Drew. Was _he_ the midnight snack! _Tu mauvaise fille_!"

"No! Maryse! What kind of girl do you think I am," I laughed and sat down on my bed. "We went to this cafe and had coffee and dessert and we talked for like two hours. We came back to the hotel and were just standing outside his hotel room and... we kissed. And he asked me if I wanted to stay with him and I said yes. So we cuddled up and went to sleep."

"Aww, that's so sweet. So are you two together now or what?" Maryse said.

"You go right for the jugular, don't you?" I laughed, and got up, walking over to my suitcase.

"It doesn't pay to dance around the questions," She laughed. "Now, are you?"

I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a pale green top out of my suitcase. "Nope," I said, digging for a few other essentials. "We are not."

"What! After that? You need to have a talk with him." Maryse said.

"Maryse, really. I'm not pressed about a relationship. I like where we are right now." I said, heading to the bathroom.

"You won't be saying that when Maria tries to steal him!" Maryse called in a sing-song voice.

I poked my head out the door. "Oh don't worry about that. I think I've got a couple things Drew wants that she doesn't have."

September had flown by and the next thing I knew I'd been with the WWE for a month. It was now late October and things couldn't be going better. Drew and I were quite the team in the ring... and outside the ring, our relationship was a little more complicated. We weren't anything official but it was almost like we might as well have been. I called it taking it slow, Maryse called it stalling. We did things you expected couples to do, cuddling and kissing and holding hands. Drew was nothing but a gentleman at all times. At the risk of sounding arrogant, he never seemed to look at other women, but maybe I was just being overly hopeful. I'd fallen for Drew, and I couldn't deny it. I just hoped he wouldn't just get comfortable and jerk me along.

"Please tell me you've found a date to Kaarina's wedding, Alise." My sister said over the phone.

I sighed, crossing my legs as I leaned back in my chair. "No, I haven't. What's the big deal?"

"Um, the wedding is in two weeks, Alise, what the hell do you think the big deal is? You've been telling me about Drew forever now," Josey said. "Which by the way I think you deserve an 'I told you so' for that. I knew you'd end up falling for him."

I felt myself blushing "Shut up."

"Come on! Drew is totally Alise bait. He's a sweet guy, a total gentleman. Talk, dark, handsome, and foreign," Josey said. "You go all weak in the knees over anyone who has an accent."

"Shut up, Josephine," I mumbled. "Has Kaarina been talking to you about getting me someone to go with again?"

"I wouldn't be asking if she hadn't." Josey said. "Just... ask him to come with you. As a friend."

I groaned. "Why is it so important to you guys that I come to her wedding with a date?! I don't care whether I do or not."

"Because, Alise. I remember seeing how you were at my wedding and you looked so heartbroken and sad," Josey said gently. "I don't wanna see my big sister like that ever again. I just thought... maybe if you had someone there with you, someone you like in this case... it wouldn't be so bad."

I stayed quiet, trying to force myself not to cry. Josey said my name a few times. "I have to go, Josey. I'll talk to you later."

I didn't wait for her to say anything and hung up. I got up from my chair and walked out of the lockeroom. I waved at John as he passed and turned and jogged to catch up with him.

"Hey, John. Have you seen Drew?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's out in the arena. I just left him." He replied.

"Thanks."

I smiled at him and headed towards the empty arena. Walking down the constructed ramp, I spotted Drew sitting in the front row talking to one of the crew members. I skirted around the ring - still being put together - and walked over to Drew. He smiled, finishing up his conversation and pulled me into his arms.

He kissed me. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I said, pulling out of his arms. "I need to ask you something."

He raised an eyebrow, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath but couldn't help myself from pacing. He watched me for a minute, a small smile on his face before grabbing me by the waist.

"Alise what's wrong?"

I sighed, holding onto one of Drew's hands with both of mine. "I have something to ask you. And please, feel free to say no. I won't be hurt if you do, I promise. This is gonna be like, really random and..."

"Alise, it's okay love, just ask me." Drew said gently.

"Will... will you be my date to my sister's wedding?" I blurted.

Drew looked down at me and laughed softly. I gaped at him, feeling tears sting my eyes. "Are you laughing at me Drew?!"

He frowned and pulled me into his arms. "No, no. Sweetheart. I'm not laughing at you. I just think it's cute you got all flustered. Of course I'll be your date."

I smiled as he picked me up and kissed me. "Thank you."

"So when is the big day?" He asked.

"Oh. Yeah... in two weeks." I said, blushing.

"Why didn't you ask sooner, love?"

"Because... I didn't think you'd want to go," I said softly, dropping my head. "I just... wasn't sure you liked me enough. I mean, that's my whole family. It's a big deal, I just didn't know if you'd want to deal with that."

"Alise, sweetheart. All you had to do was ask," Drew leaned down and kissed me again. "I'd love to go."

"Thank you Drew. I really appreciate it."

"No need. It's my pleasure." He said. "So is it safe for me to assume that you're going to be one of the bridesmaids?"

"Yes, and my sister wants us all to resemble walking clown fish," I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my jacket, and scrolled through my photos and found the one Josey had taken of me in the bridesmaids dress, showing it to him. "Her colors are tangerine and something called peach fizz, which from far away looks sort of off-white. And then she wants us all to wear black shoes. It's not until you get close up on the dress that it looks that peachy-pink color."

"You look beautiful in that dress," Drew said. "It's not so bad. I went to a friend's wedding once and his wife had picked those horrible taffeta monstrosities you always hear about. They were seafoam green."

I laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. And the men had on purple vests and white suits. It was a sight."

"Were you one of those men, Drew?" I teased.

"No, thankfully," He laughed. "But you do look gorgeous in that dress."

"Thank you." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

Drew put his arm around me and we walked back up the ramp and headed to the backstage area. "So where is the wedding?"

"In Montreal. And of course it's like almost two hours away from my apartment," I said. "But my Dad is apparently springing for a hotel for the wedding party. Plus, we have family breakfast the next morning. It's a weird Lahti family tradition."

"Family breakfast?" Drew asked.

"Mmhmm. Us girls, the new husband, and my Dad. It's from his side of the family. they like to see the family picture before sending her off on her honeymoon," I said. "My Mom thought it was strange when Josey got married, but was okay with it. I know Kaarina's pretty upset that she's not here to see hers."

"What about you?"

I shrugged. "I'm not getting married anytime soon. I suppose it'll hit me when I get there. I miss my Mom something fierce though. She was my best friend. My biggest supporter."

Drew gave me a squeeze. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"It's okay," I sighed. "She would have liked you."

"You think so?" He asked.

"Oh I'm positive," I smiled. "She would have like you as much as I do."

"As much as you do?" Drew said. "And how much is that?"

I smiled at him and started to walk away. Drew laughed and lunged for me, grabbing me around the waist. I wiggled, trying to get away but Drew hauled me up off my feet. I squealed and wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. He leaned in close, kissing me.

"Now, how much is that?" He repeated.

I bit my bottom lip. "More than you'll ever know, Galloway."

I pushed forward and kissed him again, unraveling myself from him as he put me down on my feet. Drew looked at me intently, but said nothing. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no. Not at all," He kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Are you upset with me, Drew?"

"No. Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Just... that look on your face." I said, looking down.

Drew put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head to him. "You did nothing wrong, and I am not upset with you. You have nothing to worry about, okay love?"

I nodded. "Okay."

Drew kissed me softly and headed off. As I turned to head back to the Women's lockeroom, I spotted Maria. She must have seen Drew and I before he'd left because the look on her face was just slightly off from her normal bubbly demeanor. She approached me, smiling and threw her arm around me.

"So, you and Drew huh?" She giggled as we walked towards the lockeroom.

"Me and Drew what?"

"You guys are like totally together, right? You're so cute." She said and it sounded a little forced.

"No, we're not," I said. "What's it to ya?"

"What? You're my girl!" Maria said, beaming brighter now.

"Right," I said. "So Maria, how do you feel about Drew?"

"I told you, I think you guys are cute." She said, opening the lockeroom door.

"I heard you, but that's not what I asked you. " I said as gently as possible.

"Oh, well I mean he's sweet. I'd date him," She said, then added, trying to sound nonchalant. "If he were available."

"Right." I said, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Why do you ask?" She said.

"No reason," I said, pulling out my phone again. "Just curious."

Maria shrugged and struck up a conversation with Nattie. I sighed, and sent a message to my sister, Josey.

__

'Let Kaarina know I have a date. Drew's coming.'


	5. Chapter 5

I hated being stuck in traffic. I hated being in traffic in a silk tangerine bridesmaid's dress that was going to be wrinkled in the ass if I didn't stand up soon. Even worse, my sisters kept calling me demanding to know where I was. Drew was laughing openly at me cursing in French every ten minutes. I ignored another call from Josey and glanced over at Drew.

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?" I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Put that away unless you plan to use it, miss," Drew laughed. "I just think it's cute. You're adorable all flustered. I do have to admit though, I miss the blue in your hair."

I sighed, my sister had had a fit when I told her I hadn't been planning on coloring my hair back to it's completely natural state. She complained and whined that blue didn't go with her colors and she wouldn't have me having blue hair for her wedding. So I colored it again and it was back to it's natural chestnut brown, if only to stop my sister from complaining.

"I miss it too, but trust me, it'll be back very, very soon."

I smiled at him but it turned to a groan when my phone began to ring again. I was tempted to ignore the call but Drew laid his hand on my forearm.

"Answer her, Alise." He said gently.

Sighing, I hit the send button. "_Bonjour_ Josephine."

"Where are you!"

"Josephine! Could you please stop screaming. We're stuck in traffic, okay? We left as early as we could it's nothing we could help!" I said. "We're on our way."

"Okay well listen. When you get here, Haven will be waiting for you. He'll tell you where to go and take Drew to sit."

"Okay, okay. I'll see you when I get there. We're less than five minutes away without all this traffic." I said.

"Right. See you soon." Josey said.

"Bye." I hung up without waiting for her reply.

I dropped my phone into the cupholder, sighing. Drew reached over and took my right hand, giving it a squeeze. I looked over at him with a tight smile as there was finally a break in traffic. Following that, we made it to the church in no time. I swung into a parking spot and shut off my car, sighing deeply. Drew squeezed my hand again and leaned over, kissing my cheek.

"Don't worry. We're here now. I'm sure your sisters will calm down once you're inside. It's okay." He said.

I nodded and gave his hand a squeeze as we got out of the car. I shivered, we'd just left the west coast where it was nice and warm and, coming to Montreal in November where there was already snow on the ground was a shock. I wrapped my coat tighter around myself as I locked the doors. Drew came around to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. We walked towards the church, and just as we went to take the last step, my heels slipped on a small patch of ice and I slid. Yelping, I clung to Drew and he grabbed my waist, lifting me with ease onto the next step, catching me before I fell.

"Thank you."

"I'd never let you fall." Drew said and kissed my cheek as he opened the door to the church.

Just as Josey had said, Haven was waiting on us as we walked in the door arm in arm. He sighed heavily as he spotted us and I pulled gently away from Drew and hugged Haven.

"Thank goodness you're here. Hopefully now Josey will stop screaming." He laughed.

"Hopefully," I echoed, reaching back for Drew's hand. "Haven, this is Drew Galloway. I'm sure Josey has told you about him. Drew this is my brother-in-law Haven."

"Surprisingly Josey's been pretty mum, but we'll talk." Haven said, smiling. "You'd better get going. Head down there, take a right and go down that hall and it's the third room on the left. By the way, your Dad's looking for you, too. I'd give him a call, let him know you're here."

"Thanks I will," I said and tiptoed up to kiss Drew's cheek. "I'll see you in a bit. And Haven, if my Father asks, tell him I'll introduce Drew properly when I see him."

I waved to the boys as I headed off to find my sisters. Once I pushed open the door to the room, Josey was there, gripping my arm.

"Finally! Thank goodness you're here." She cried.

"Josephine, please! Can I take off my coat."

I pulled my arm out of her grasp and shrugged my coat off, laying it over the back of a chair. I shook out my hair and stared at my sister.

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry we were late, but good grief Josey." I sighed.

"Have you seen Daddy yet?" She asked.

"No, Drew and I got here and Haven showed me where to go and swept Drew away." I replied.

Josey rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh dear. You're gonna let Daddy meet Drew and you're not there to run interference?"

"What do you want me to do, Josey!"

"Alise! Finally! You're here."

I turned and saw my older sister, all tall and gorgeous in her pristine white dress. Half her hair was pulled back and the rest laid in soft curls on her shoulders. There were baby's breath flowers weaved into her hair, she looked gorgeous. I smiled at her and gave her a light hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You look stunning." I said.

"Thank you," Kaarina said, and tapped my nose "I'm sorry to be obnoxious, but you know I can't do anything without my other maid of honor."

I smiled, Kaarina's accent was much thicker on the Finnish side than mine and Josey's was. She stayed closer to our Father and visited Finland more often than we did.

"I know, and I'm sorry I'm late," I said.

"It's okay, sister," Kaarina smiled. "So Josey said that you brought a date. Where is he?"

"He's with Haven, waiting on everything to get started. I'll introduce him to you when the ceremony is over." I said. "And yes I'll call Daddy now so I can warn him."

Kaarina laughed as I went over to my jacket and pulled out my cell phone. I stepped outside the door and called my Father, after a few rings he picked up.

"Alise! Hello sweetheart, you're finally here!" He said.

"Yes Daddy. I'm with the girls now."

"Good, good. Kaarina was worried about you. I'm glad you're safe," He said. "Now who is this charming young man Haven says is your date?"

"Daddy! That's Drew. I will introduce you properly when I see you," I laughed. "I told Haven to tell you that."

My Dad laughed. "Well you know how Haven is. I've gotta go baby, but I'll see you soon, okay? Keep an eye on your sister. I love you, darlin'."

"Love you too, Daddy."

I hung up and headed back into the room with the girls. We got to talk for a while but before I knew it, it was time to get moving. I was stuck walking down the aisle with one of Craig's sleazier friends who attempted to ask me on a date just before we walked out. I turned him down and put on a smile as the music started to play. I spotted Drew as I walked down the aisle, squished between Haven and my Father. My smile grew bigger as I took my place on the right side of the pulpit and could clearly see him. He smiled and winked at me and I smiled back. I saw my Father look up at Drew, trying to be sneaky about it but Drew noticed and his face turned red. I tried not to laugh, pulling my eyes away as the bridal march started to play.

The ceremony was beautiful, really. Everyone cried, myself included, but I'm sure it was for different reasons than everyone else. I cried because for the first time, I honestly felt left out. I felt behind both of my sisters, who were happily married. I could admit to myself that I'd totally fallen in love with Drew, but telling him that was an entirely different story. I wasn't sure if he was ready to hear that sort of thing from me, I'd already chickened out on telling him too many times to count. We'd only known each other for a few months but this flirty, cozy relationship we were in made my feelings for him explode into something completely different.

Luckily, the location of the reception was a beautiful hall just across the road. Once the formalities of the reception were over, I finally got back to Drew. He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead.

"You looked lovely up there." He said softly.

"Thank you," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "But, it's all about Kaarina."

Drew smiled. "That'll be you sometime soon."

I laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not getting married anytime soon."

He just smiled at me and kissed my hair. "Your Dad is a... charming man."

"Thank you for choosing your words wisely," I giggled. "My Dad is very sweet but he's... protective of me. Especially now, since I'm the last single daughter. Everyone else has someone to look after them, that's how he feels."

"I'll look after you." Drew promised softly.

I smiled at him. "I know that. But, we're not married. And to my Dad, it's wonderful that you're around right now, but that could end any minute."

Drew kissed my forehead again. "I'd never let anything happen to you, Alise. Believe that."

I bit my lip, holding back tears that threatened to fall. "Thank you, Drew. You have no idea how much that means to me."

I looked up at him and smiled and he pulled me close to him, squeezing me. When we pulled away, my sister Josey and my Father were standing across from us. Josey was grinning as bright as the sun and even my Dad had a smile on his face. I blushed, dropping one of my arms from around Drew's waist and smiled at them.

"Daddy, Josey. This is Drew. He's a very good friend of mine and a coworker," I said, beaming. "Drew, this is my sister Josephine, but you can call her Josey. And this my Dad, Johan."

Drew shook both of their hands, smiling. "It's wonderful to finally meet the two of you. Alise tells me a lot about you both."

Josey grinned and grabbed me by the arm. "Why don't we let Dad and Drew talk? Plus Kaarina is about to toss the bouquet."

"Why do we have to be there for that?" I asked, panicked. "I thought that was a tradition for single women."

"Exactly, you go get in the crowd and I'm gonna stand on the sidelines and watch."

With that, Josey tugged on my arm, pulling me away from Drew. I shot him a sort of 'save me' look but he was already being led away by my Dad. Josey shoved me into the group of giggling bridesmaids. One of the girls elbowed me playfully and grinned. I smiled tightly back at her and looked up as Kaarina prepared to toss her lovely bouquet. Once she threw it, the bundle of flowers bounced off the top of the head of the girl in front of me and landed square against my cleavage. I jumped, my hands instinctively going up to swat away whatever hit me and my hand came down around a bunch of flowers. I felt the color drain from my face as the girls around me started to giggle and cheer. My mouth was hanging open and I couldn't seem to close it. I heard Craig's loud whistle from somewhere around me and Josey ran over, shaking me.

"Lucky girl." She giggled. "You know what that means."

I shook my head, mouth still gaping. Kaarina came scurrying up to me, throwing her arms around me.

"Oh Alise! I'm excited for you," Kaarina giggled, shutting my mouth for me. "Close that, before something flies in."

I blinked, looking down at the bouquet of orange begonias and pink roses in my hand. I shook my head, sighing.

"Did you throw this at me?" I asked Kaarina.

"No, sweetheart. It smacked Lorena in the head and dropped right on you. You looked like you were going to throw it across the room at first." Kaarina said.

I went to answer, but Craig was suddenly at Kaarina's side. "Sorry ladies, but there's one more tradition to observe."

Kaarina laughed as Craig tugged her away. Josey took me to sit down and I vaguely noticed Haven pushing a protesting Drew towards the throng of guys crowding up to catch the garter. Josey snapped her fingers in front of my face and I blinked at her.

"Wake up, Alise," Josey laughed. "What's the matter with you?"

"Will you not say anything if I tell you this. Not even to Kaarina?" I said.

"Um, sure." She said.

"I love him. I really do. And this," I looked at her for the first time, shaking the bouquet at her. "Really scares me."

"Oh Alise. It's just a silly wedding game. It's not writing your destiny sweetheart," Josey said. "And does he know how you feel about him?"

"No. He doesn't, I'm afraid to tell him."

"What are you afraid of," She asked. "He really seems to like you. Adore you, even. Haven said he wouldn't stop talking about you. How talented he thinks you are and how beautiful he thinks you are. Daddy seems to like him, too."

"Really?"

"Yes. He thinks he's very well mannered and all of that Fatherly stuff," Josey said. "Plus, he really only seems to have eyes for you, as corny as that probably sounds. Like, right now, for instance. Katheryn has been trying to get his attention since after Craig threw the garter - which he caught by the way - and he's looking straight through her at you."

I looked over at Drew and he was talking to one of the bridesmaids, but looking just above her head. At me. He smiled and excused himself politely and headed over to Josey and I. He smiled at us, and pulled me to my feet when I extended my hand to him. I held up the flowers to him, smiling tightly and he unclenched his free hand, showing me the lacy white garter.

"Seems like we're the lucky pair." He chuckled.

I sighed. "Looks like it."

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said, trying to smile. "Looks like we've got a dance to dance then, huh?"

"What?" Drew asked.

"Another Lahti family tradition. You know how they say that the woman who catches the bouquet and the man who catches the garter are the next to be wed? Well my family takes it a step further and asks the two to dance. Which is why I suppose they ask for single people only," I said. "I'm starting to think they planned this."

Drew laughed. "So according to this tradition, that slates you and I as branded for marriage? To each other?"

"Essentially."

"Interesting." He said.

"Does that bother you?" I asked. "I mean, I asked you to come as a friend and here you are getting tied up in my family's weird customs. If this is all really overwhelming I'm so sorry."

"No, no, I don't mind at all Alise. Your family is fantastic and interesting, and very welcoming. I'm enjoying myself. I'm very happy that you asked me to come. I don't mind participating in your family traditions or anything. It's all in good fun, right?"

I smiled. "Right. I'm glad youre enjoying yourself, really, and thank you for coming."

"No need to thank me, love," Drew said, holding out his arm. "Now, how about that dance?"

The hotel my Father had reserved for the wedding party was gorgeous. Big and elegant and right in the center of downtown Montreal. After checking in, we said our goodbyes to my family and headed to the room. Drew unlocked the door and motioned for me to go in first. I smiled at him, holding back a yawn as I flicked on the light and stopped just inside the door. One bed. Fantastic.

"Alise?" Drew said.

I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm really sorry. I didn't expect there to only be one bed. I'll take the couch, it looks pretty decent." I said.

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't make you do that. I'll take the couch."

"No way! You're way too tall for that, it won't be comfortable at all..." I said.

"I don't care how tall I am, I won't rob you of that comfort sweetheart," Drew said. "You sleep in the bed."

I covered a yawn with the back of my hand and turned to face Drew, crossing my arms. "Then you're gonna sleep there too. I'm not going to be all selfish about this. You'll just have to keep your hands to yourself."

Drew sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said, turning back towards the bed. Drew gently slid my jacket off my shoulders. "It'll be fine. Plus, at least I don't have to leave you in the morning, remember?"

"Yes, that's definitely good," Drew smiled.

Drew slipped off his jacket, laying both his and mine over the arm of the couch. I sat down on the side of the bed, dropping the keycard on the small table, yawning. Drew smiled at me and picked up the keycard.

"I'm going to go down to the vending machine at the end of the hall. Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you." I said, stretching out, yawning again.

Drew turned and headed out the door. Who knew weddings could be so tiring even if you weren't the one getting married. My sister was a picky bride for sure but at least she was happy, even if she'd only known this guy for a few months. Yawning again, I closed my eyes and in the short time Drew had been gone, drifted off to sleep. I didn't even hear him come back in the door, didn't notice his presence until I felt him pulling my shoes off and pulling me up into a sitting position.

"Come on, up you get," Drew said, pulling me to my feet. "You can't get to sleep like this. You'll ruin your dress."

I covered a yawn. "Will you unzip me please?"

Drew chuckled and gently slid down the zipper on the back of my dress. I wasn't about to get fussy with pajamas so Drew was going to have to deal with me in my underwear tonight. I shimmied out of my dress and laid it over the opposite side of the couch from our coats. I pulled back the covers and crawled into bed.

"You're sleeping like that?" Drew asked tightly.

"Yes," I yawned again. "You're just gonna have to be good."

Drew chuckled and I snuggled down in the blankets with a pillow, closing my eyes. I heard his shoes hit the floor but was out again before I felt him crawl into bed. I woke up the next morning and felt very warm, and the pillow I laid on smelled very, very good. I yawned and snuggled closer to the warmth. I felt a soft rumble under my cheek and jumped, trying to get up.

"Shh," Drew whispered. "It's okay, don't move. This is nice. I like this."

I blinked, and looked up into Drew's blue eyes. They were endearing and kind and made me smile. I laid my head back on his bare chest, resting an arm over his stomach. He ran his fingers through my hair and I sighed. This was quite nice, being cuddled up next to Drew and all his warmth. I had just started getting comfortable again when Drew put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up towards his. He leaned down, pressing a kiss on my lips. It took me by surprise but it felt so good. I pushed up slightly, kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up on top of him, laying me flat against him. I sighed against his mouth, as he pulled his arms tighter around me and kissed me deeper. I moved my knees so that they were on either side of him and I was sitting on his stomach. Drew moved his hands from my waist and slid them up my sides and threaded them through my hair. I shivered as he massaged my scalp so gently with those hands I knew could be so aggressive. I didn't expect this, I knew how I felt about Drew but I had no idea how he was feeling about me. If anything could change my mind even in the slightest, how he was kissing me now was definitely it.

His tongue gently brushed mine as I opened my mouth to let him in. A fire started somewhere inside me and settled low in my stomach... I just prayed he wouldn't stop. Drew slid his hands out of my hair and down my shoulders, hooking his fingers into the straps of my bra and slid them down my arms. I maneuvered my arms so he could take the straps down completely and he wrapped his arms around me, deftly unfastening the clasp. Finally pulling back, Drew smiled up at me.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked, sounding as breathless as I felt.

"God yes," I breathed, leaning down to kiss him again. "I don't want you to stop."

Drew grinned, wrapping his arms around me and pushing me gently to the side, shifting me so I was now underneath him. We kissed and before I knew it our clothes were shed and spread all over the room. I felt perfect in Drew's arms, the way he held me and kissed me. He made me feel beautiful, no one I'd ever made love to made me feel as amazing as Drew did. I was wrapped around his body, panting and burying my face in the side of his neck. Drew nuzzled at my neck and I pulled back so I could kiss him. He laid me down on the bed gently and propped himself up on his elbow next to me. He kissed me on the cheek and brushed my hair away from my face.

"You're amazing." He smiled.

I wiggled closer to him and kissed his chest. "Me? Drew I'm not even exaggerating when I say that's probably the best sex I've ever had."

"Would it be arrogant if I said thank you?" Drew laughed, running his fingers through my hair.

"Definitely not."

Drew chuckled and laid on his back so I could lay my head on his shoulder. He idly ran his fingers up and down my side, sporadically kissing my forehead. Slowly, I started to drift off to sleep again but was pulled out of it by a knock at the door. I groaned and Drew kissed my forehead once more, sliding out of the bed. I smiled as I watched him, his long lean body all but perfect. He slid on his pants from yesterday and tossed his hair into a low ponytail. I wrapped my arms around a pillow, facing way from the door.

"Alise!"

I flipped around, grabbing the covers as I covered myself. "Josephine!"

I looked past her to Drew who was standing behind her, looking embarrassed and apologetic. I didn't blame him, I knew how my sister could be. Drew could have been a brick wall and she would have plowed through him if she wanted to talk to me that badly.

Josey wheeled, looking between me and Drew. "Are you serious? Did you two..? Alise!" She lowered her voice, leaning closer. "At your sister's wedding?"

"Josephine! _Sortez! Nous parlerons de ceci plus tard, quand je ne suis pas nu!_" I yelled.  
(_Get out! We will discuss this later when I'm not naked!)_

"_Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez eu le sexe avec lui! Vous devez me dire tout!_" Josey said. "You two really should get ready for the family breakfast."  
(_I cannot believe you had sex with him! You must tell me everything!)_

_"Nous en reparlerons après le petit déjeuner. Congé. Ne disent pas n'importe qui au sujet de ceci, comprennent?_" I snapped.  
_(We will after breakfast. Leave. Do no tell anyone about this, understand?)_

"Okay, okay." Josey said.

"_Pas même Haven! Josephine je suis si grave!_"  
_(Not even Haven! Josephine, Im so serious!)_

"_Je sais, je sais! Je vous verrai bientôt._" Josephine passed Drew and headed for the door. She turned, and said: "_Ne soyez pas en retard!_"  
_(I know, I know! Ill see you soon.) (Do not be late!)_

"We won't, Josey! Get out!" I yelled.

She huffed and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Drew came to sit on the bed with me, eyebrows raised.

"What was all that?" He asked, reaching for me.

I crawled over to him and he tucked me under his arm. "She's appalled because we did what we just did and we're not dating. And it's my sister's wedding, and we have half an hour to get showered and ready for this family breakfast that started as a tradition when my parents got married and it's filtered down to us girls."

Drew kissed my temple, chuckling. "Well go get showered so your sister doesn't have another reason to be upset with you. I'll go after you."

I smiled and stood in front of him, twirling his ponytail around my finger. "Why don't you just come with me? It'll be faster."

He laughed, holding me around the waist. "Alise I would love to have you over and over and over again. However, I don't think either of your sisters would appreciate us being late."

I mock pouted at him but disengaged myself anyway and kissed his forehead. "I'll be five minutes. Promise."

Drew swatted my rear as I skittered off to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I swapped places with Drew and got dressed. I wore a dark blue dress that had long sleeves and a super low back. It came to the middle of my thighs and I finished the outfit off with a pair of patent black booties that laced in the front. Drew came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and I grinned at him as I took supplies for my hair and my makeup bag into the bathroom. I swiped on some natural looking makeup and sprayed my hair to give it some body, flipped it over and fluffed it up. Satisfied, I hustled back into the room and Drew was already dressed. He wore his usual black slacks and a blue button down that was several shades lighter than my dress. He was shrugging on his suit coat, looking handsome and sophisticated as usual.

I walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek and he ran a hand down my bare back. "You're going to make it very difficult to be good with you wearing that dress."

I smiled. "Well you're just gonna have to save all those dirty little thoughts for later. And just pretend that you're not thinking about what's under it."

Drew grabbed me, picking me up off my feet. I giggled. "What exactly is underneath it sweetheart?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Drew growled and kissed me hard, putting me down on my feet. I pulled back from him and laughed, wiping my lipstick off his lips. "Later. Come on, or my sisters will have a fit."

Drew kissed me again and picked up my coat, helping me into it. I knelt down by my bag and pulled out a scarf, wrapping it around my neck. Drew shrugged his coat on as I picked up my purse and slipped the keycard into it. We headed out the door and ran into my sister, her husband, and their adorable baby girl, all heading to the elevator to meet our party in the lobby. Josey gave me a look but said nothing and Haven greeted both me and Drew. At least Josey kept to her word and didn't say anything. Once we got onto the elevator, I took a peek at Evangeline in her carrier. She was looking around with her big blue eyes and gave me a little baby smile when she looked at me.

"Hi precious," I cooed at her. "Ooh, Haven can I hold her, please?"

"Of course," He grinned and moved her blanket so I could pick her up. "I wouldn't deny her a visit with Auntie Alise."

I snuggled the little girl and she gurgled at me. Drew and Haven struck up a conversation and Josey kept shooting me looks. I ignored her and cuddled and kissed Evangeline until the elevator doors dinged and swished open. I stepped off the elevator first and into the lobby, smiling when I saw my older sister and my father.

"Alise you look good with a baby," Kaarina said. "When are we seeing one out of you?"

Drew coughed behind me and if I wasn't holding my niece I would have hit him. I rolled my eyes at Kaarina. "I don't think that'll be any time soon,"

I handed Evangeline to her Mother and went to hug my newlywed sister. "Where's Craig? Still packing for the honeymoon or did you two get started early?"

Josey snorted and I glared at her. Kaarina swatted me. "No, you brat. He's attempting to wake up his best man. Apparently he had a nice party with the other groomsmen last night. So while he's doing that. I didn't even really get to meet your date yesterday, Alise."

"I introduced you two, right? Please tell me I at least did that." I said.

"Um, no, not really sweetheart." Kaarina said.

I reached back and grabbed Drew's hand. He walked up beside me, all tall and gorgeous. "Kaarina this is Drew Galloway. He's a good friend and a coworker."

"It's wonderful to actually meet you Drew. I'm sorry we didn't get to meet yesterday." Kaarina said.

"It's nice to meet you as well," He said. "The ceremony was lovely."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Before she could say more, Craig arrived. A round of greetings ensued and we headed out of the hotel for breakfast. My Father had spent the extra money on a limousine to take us into downtown Montreal to the restaurant. Kaarina had tried to protest the extra spending but Daddy wasn't having any arguments over splurging on his daughter on the biggest day of her life.

The restaurant was empty when we arrived, which led me to believe my Father had something to do with renting the place for a few hours. I unwound my scarf and Drew helped me out of my coat as we were seated. We all ordered drinks and shortly thereafter food. Drew had struck up a conversation with Craig about British football - a sport I'd learned quickly he was passionate about - and I talked across the table with my Father.

"So Alise. How are things going with work?" He asked.

"Really well. I mean I get a little banged up here and there but it's not so bad. No major injuries to speak of so far, thankfully."

"Good. Here's hoping to keeping it that way."

"I couldn't agree more." I said.

"So how did you get together with Drew here?"

"Well, I'm his partner, of sorts, on television. We work together all the time. He was one of the first people I met when I started with the company."

"You two seem very close."

I blushed. "We have to be. It's all about chemistry Daddy."

"Alise don't pretend I don't know my own daughter. There's more than just chemistry between the two of you." He said.

"He's a wonderful guy." I said. I really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Where do you see this going?"

"I really don't know," I said. "I'm in no rush for all of this."

"I don't want you to rush sweetheart, but don't you want this? Eventually I mean?"

"Honestly? No. I don't want a big wedding and all the attention and stress. This was fine for Josey and Kaarina but it's not my style. And it's not going to be anytime soon. I just didn't get bit by the wedding bug like my sisters." I said.

"I just want you to be happy, Alise."

"Daddy I am happy. I have a wonderful job that lets me travel and live my dream all at the once. I have great friends and my family. I'm happy now." I said.

I was thankful that our food came at that moment and effectively ended that conversation. All talking was light after that and when the meal was finished and paid for, we all piled into the limo and headed back to the hotel. Saying our goodbyes to my family, Drew and I headed back to our room to get ready for our flight at two.

"Your Father asked me an interesting question yesterday at the reception." Drew said as we walked into the room.

"Is that so?" I asked, sliding my coat off.

Drew put his arms around me, pulling my back against his front. "It is. He asked me what my intentions were with his daughter."

I tried to turn but Drew held me tight. "And what was your answer?"

"I told him that I intended to keep you safe and that you are incredibly important to me," He said, kissing the side of my neck. "I told him that I care about you very much."

"So that's why he asked me where things between the two of us were going," I said. "Drew... what _are_ we doing?"

He released me and I turned to face him. He sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit with him. He put an arm around my waist and gave me a squeeze.

"I don't know Alise. I honestly don't."

I bit my lip. I had an opening to tell him how I felt. It was on the tip of my tongue. The hardest part was just spitting them out. Three little words were just so hard to say. I took a deep breathe, hoping for the best.

"Drew. I love you." I blurted.

He jumped as if he'd been shocked. Not exactly the reaction I was looking for. Drew sighed softly and it brought my eyes over to his. He looked serious... yet sad.

"Alise that's... that's a very big thing to say." He murmured.

"I know... but you have to know."

"I don't want to hurt your feelings Alise..."

"You don't. Don't feel the same. I should have figured..."

"Stop," Drew said. "Let me finish. I care for you, I really, really do. That is just a very, very big step. I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. You're a wonderful girl and I love working with you and being around you but love is an entirely different story. I really do care about you but love is a strong word that I'm not ready to start using quite yet."

I stood, pulling out of Drew's grip. I wrapped my arms around myself. Drew got up and followed me but I turned away from him, he reached out for me and I stiffened as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Alise I'm sorry."

I sniffled and realized I'd started crying. I wiped my eyes quickly before he saw the tears but more fell in their place. Drew pulled me back so he could look at me.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

"You're crying," Drew said. "And it's my fault."

"No, its not your fault. It's mine. I never should have opened my mouth. I don't do things like this, putting myself out on the line like that. That's how you get hurt." I said, wiping my face again.

"Alise. Please believe me, I do have feelings for you. They're just not... that strong right now. Not like yours. Trust me when I say that you are the only woman I'd even consider being involved with. I'm just not ready for that." Drew said gently.

I dropped my shoulders and pulled away from him. He let me go, albeit reluctantly and sat back down on the bed. I knelt by my suitcase and started putting things back inside. I felt Drew watching me but refused to look at him, knowing I was still crying. Zipping my suitcase I finally looked over at him.

"Why did you have sex with me then?" I asked.

"Do you regret that?" Drew asked.

"Answer my question."

"Because I thought we could take it there. I didn't know how you felt. You told me not to stop. I wouldn't have if I knew it was going to hurt you."

"So you just assumed it was okay? You want us to be fuck-buddies or something?" I snapped.

"No. I already told you that I care about you. I'm not using you for that type of thing, I never would. Please don't think that is the only thing I want from you. Just because I'm not ready to brand this love yet doesn't mean that I don't respect you. It never has to happen again if you don't want it to." Drew said.

I sighed. "I just... I feel so stupid Drew. Here I am spilling my guts all over the place and making a fool out of myself. I feel like I shouldn't want just that with you right now but at the same time I feel like it's the only way to keep this close to you."

Drew got up and walked over to me. He put his arms around me and this time I melted into them, not bothering to try and stop the tears.

"I won't force you into anything you don't want Alise. You won't lose me, love. I promise you that."


	6. Chapter 6

Things between Drew and I were awkward, to say the least, the first few days back on the road after our trip to Montreal. I'd spent the entire flight after the wedding trying to sort through all my thoughts about Drew and what I wanted out of this odd relationship we were in. The day after that we had to participate in an autograph signing that put us in close quarters for most of the day. Then we had a house show that evening. By the time television tapings came around on Tuesday we were at least talking again but even Maryse noticed things seemed different.

Today was our day off and I decided to spend some much needed time with Maryse, who'd become one of my closest girlfriends over the last few months.

"So. Things with you and Drew seem a little tense," She said. "What happened at the wedding?"

I sat my glass down on the coffee table. I was in luck that Maryse also still lived in the Montreal area and we only lived minutes away from each other.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Um yes. You two used to be totally inseparable and now it's like you're looking for a reason to speak to each other."

"I didn't think we looked that bad." I frowned.

"You can definitely tell something has changed," Maryse said. "Now spill."

"I told him I loved him," I said with a sigh. "He told me he wasn't ready for that big of a step yet. Oh, and we had sex."

Maryse choked on her drink. "Excuse me? You did what?"

"I had sex with Drew." I said calmly.

Maryse stared at me, open-mouthed for a long moment before breaking into a smile. "So! How was it?"

I laughed. "It was amazing and perfect and probably some of the best sex I've ever had."

"Well. How did he react to the big "L" word?" Maryse asked. "I'm proud of you for finally telling him though."

"Yeah the big "L" word? Didn't go over so well. He said that he cares about me but he's not ready to brand us 'love' in his book."

Maryse raised an eyebrow. "Was this before or after you two had sex?"

"After," I said. "He said that I was the only woman he'd consider being involved with, that he wouldnt go for anyone else and I guess that's comforting but... I still feel like an idiot for telling him that and essentially getting shut down."

"I wouldnt look at it that way," Maryse said. "I'd take it as at least he knows how you feel and he can't try and say he doesn't. You know that you've given him something to think about. And he better not go on trying to use you as a toy either, or he and I will have a big problem. I don't like my friends being led on."

I sighed. "Thanks, Maryse. I just don't know what to do about this. I feel like I made a fool out of myself, telling him that I love him! What's wrong with me?"

"You do love him, don't you?" Maryse asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then don't feel stupid. Don't apologize for your feelings and don't feel bad for telling him how you feel," Maryse said, shaking a finger at me. "You have every right to have your feelings known, If he decides to ignore them then that's his fault and his loss. You're a great girl, Alise and I consider you a very close friend. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Aww, Maryse," I smiled. "You're a sweetheart, and I really appreciate your concern. I hope things with Drew can work out, I mean... I love him, I really do. I haven't felt like this about someone in the longest time. The last guy I felt his way about... I nearly married. I was nineteen and I'd gone to high school with him. We dated since freshman year. We got engaged senior year. We had the whole thing all planned out. My Mom was so excited, she was helping me with everything, she was so into it all, and so was I. Then Jack... he was my fiancé, he was killed. It was so stupid, he was mistaken for someone else and was shot. Stupid city violence took him away from me. He was the sweetest guy. It took me a really long time to get over it. That's why I always tell my family I'm not ready to get married yet. I think I'm still getting over getting so close to being married and it being snatched away. I'm scared of it happening again. I haven't loved anyone the way I love Drew since Jack and I were together."

Maryse was quiet for a long stretch, and wiped her hand over her face. I blushed as I realized she'd been wiping away tears. I hadn't told the story to make her cry... in fact I hadn't told that story to anyone in years. She suddenly put her arms around me and squeezed me in a hug.

"Oh, Alise! I'm so sorry," She said, sniffling. "That must have been so horrible."

"It was... hard," I said as she released me. "He and I were just... so close. Jack meant the world to me. But I know he wouldn't want me to be moping around and wishing I still had him. Before we were anything else we were best friends and I knew he'd want what's best for me. He'd want me to be happy and not miserable. Drew makes me really happy... so long as we can figure all this out."

"You're a strong girl, Alise. I know a lot of women who would never come back from something like that. They'd think they'll never find someone to love ever again. I'm glad you don't underestimate yourself." Maryse said, patting my arm.

"I used to be that way. I thought my love life was over because Jack was gone. But my Mom always used to say that I can't go through life looking for someone to be him or to replace him. No one will ever be Jack and I'll never forget him, but eventually... I'd find someone who was just as important to me, My Mom... she always said, no one would ever take his place... but someone would find a way to show me my heart would be okay, and I'd love someone again one day." I said.

Maryse smiled. "So... with that in mind, what do you want out of your relationship with Drew?"

"I just want to be loved," I said, my voice cracking. "I just want him to love me and I want to be able to love him. I want my Mom to be right and that I'm going to find someone again."

"Oh, Alise. I'm sure your Mom is right," Maryse smiled and wiped the corner of her eyes again. "Mom's tend to just know things like that."

I nodded. "I wish she could meet Drew."

"What do you mean?" Maryse asked.

"My Mom died two years ago," I sniffled, wiping my eyes. "I miss her a lot... and I think she'd really like Drew. My Dad seems to like him... my sisters too."

"That's good. So if anything does happen with the two of you at least he has your family's approval already." Maryse said gently.

"You're right." I sighed.

"So... do you plan on getting... physical with Drew again?" Maryse giggled. "Just out of curiosity. Since you said it was so good."

I laughed. "Drew's... a lover, most definitely. He was very sweet and gentle. I certainly wouldn't be opposed to doing it again. I mean he said he wouldn't force me into anything that I didn't want."

"Which means he wants it again," Maryse said. "You have him hooked, missy."

I rolled my eyes. "If you insist."

"I do! No man says that! What guys do you know who would willingly give up sex that they clearly liked?" Maryse said. "I'm not saying all guys are scumbags, but when you think about it, most guys during this limbo time of a relationship want to keep the sex going, they usually don't offer a choice..."

"Maybe that means he _didn't_ like it..." I said, biting my lip.

"Alise! Don't doubt yourself. I'm sure he had as good of a time as you did. Drew is a gentleman, remember? He probably really does mean it when he says he doesn't want to force you into anything. He's trying to give you space."

"To be completely honest with you Maryse. I can't remember ever wanting anyone the way I want Drew," I said softly. "Even Jack. And that might be because we were so young, and I know you're not interested in my sex life, but I want Drew _bad_."

Maryse giggled. "Maybe I was a little off! Maybe you're the one that's hooked!"

* * *

Once we were back on the road, things between Drew and I were back to normal. I didn't shy away from him anymore when he tried to touch me. I accepted his kisses and hugs. I wanted to be in his arms more than I could have ever imagined. I wasn't going to try and separate myself from my feelings for him, he knew they were there, there wasn't anyone else in the way, and I shouldn't have to hide them. He was being just as sweet as before, if not more. He knew that his initial reaction had done a bit of a number on my feelings and was clearly trying to make up for it. We also couldn't deny that there was an outrageous amount of sexual tension between us. We'd been sleeping together off and on for a while and had gotten into the habit of sharing hotel rooms. I was comfortable around Drew, even if we were still unsure about our relationship status.

"Drew," I called, tip-toeing around a pair of his shoes and heading into the bathroom. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he brushed his hair. "You should let me do that."

He smiled at me. "Why do you say that?"

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Because I love your hair."

He chuckled and sat his hairbrush down on the bathroom counter and picked mine up. He unraveled me from around him and swatted my behind and ushered me out. I giggled and Drew directed me to sit in the chair and stood behind me. Gently, he started to run the brush through my hair, taking extra care at any tangles he found. I was smiling even though he couldn't see it. No one had ever taken the time to brush my hair before. I'd been on the receiving end of romantic gestures before, but this by far was one of the sweetest I'd ever experienced. When he finished brushing my hair, he pulled it into a low ponytail and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Aw, Drew," I turned so I could look at him. "No one has ever done that for me before. Well, I mean since my Mom when I was little, but no guy has ever done that for me."

He leaned in and kissed me softly. "I have a lot of making up for hurt feelings to do. I'm so, so sorry about that, love."

I sighed, and sat on my knees in the chair facing him. I put my hands on either side of his face and made him look at me. "Drew, stop. I know you're sorry, and I'm not holding onto hurt feelings. It's water under the bridge. I just don't want you to forget how I feel about you."

"I could never," He said taking my hands in his. "I just hope that you're not feeling... like I'm taking advantage of you with all of this."

"Drew you can't be taking advantage of me when I'm wanting it just as much as you do." I said.

"But you want more," He said. "I don't want you to think I'm not worried about your feelings. I don't want you to think the only thing I want from you is your body."

"Well I hope it's not." I said, dropping my eyes.

"Alise," Drew tilted my chin up to him. "I want to give you more, I honestly truly do. But I just don't know if I can trust myself to do that yet."

"Why? You won't hurt me, Drew."

"I wish I could be positive of that, love." He said, kissing me gently.

"You don't have to be! Just believe me." I said, inwardly hating how desperate I sounded.

Drew came around the chair and picked me up. I wrapped myself around him and he held me around the waist. I buried my face in his neck and couldn't stop the tears. I didn't know why I was crying but I couldn't stop it from happening. Drew backed up until he was sitting on the bed and just held me while I shook and sobbed. He stroked my hair and back and rocked me back and forth gently. Once I calmed slightly, Drew pulled me back and wiped my face, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Alise, darling. What's wrong?"

I sniffled and wiped my tears off of Drew's bare chest. "I don't even know. I just all of a sudden felt all these emotions and it exploded. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start sobbing all over you."

"Don't apologize. Don't ever apologize for how you feel."

"I just feel so silly. I'm sitting here crying my eyes out I don't want you to think its your fault, because it's not. I just feel so much inside and it's a little overwhelming." I sniffled.

"Tell me what you're going through." Drew said gently.

"I love you, Drew, you know I do. I haven't felt like this about anyone in a very long time. I'm trying really hard to let you do whatever it is you need to do. To think over whatever you need to think over. I don't want you to think I'm being overbearing or forcing you to want to be with me. I want you to be comfortable," I said and started crying all over again. "It's just hard for me because my heart is set on you, but I don't want to push you. I'm okay with what we have right now, but I feel like I'm still waiting for more."

Drew wiped tears off my cheeks and kissed them gently. "I know you're waiting for more. I'm sorry I can't give it to you immediately. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Alise. Please, just... give me some time to sort myself out. I promise you I won't leave you waiting for long."

I crawled out of Drew's lap and stretched out on the bed. He laid down with me, pulling me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and he rubbed my back in slow circles. I wiped my eyes and curled up against Drew's side, he kissed my hair and just held me. We stayed that way for a long stretch and I'd started to doze off. I was almost out completely when Drew's phone rang from across the room. He kissed my forehead gently and slid out of bed. It stopped ringing and he didn't speak but returned to the bed seconds later. He laid down again and I snuggled back against him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" I asked.

"It's just John," He replied. "I'll talk to him later. Being here with you right now is more important."

I smiled up at him and he kissed me gently. I laid my head back on his chest and shut my eyes. I did nothing but breathe him in for a long moment, relaxing myself. It was only a matter of minutes before I drifted off the sleep again. When I woke up the next morning, Drew was snoring softly beside me. His arms were wrapped tight around me. I tried to move to look up at him but couldn't, he had me in his arms so tightly that moving was not an option. I relaxed against him and pressed a kiss to his chest, closing my eyes again. I'd fallen into a light sleep when I felt Drew stir under me, and his arms loosen slightly. He ran his hand over my hair, smoothing out pieces that had come loose while we slept. He kissed my forehead and I opened my eyes to look up at him. I smiled and kissed him under his chin.

"Thank you, Drew." I whispered.

"For what, love?"

"For letting me have an emotional breakdown last night," I said. "For just holding me and making it better."

Drew kissed my forehead. "Of course, love. I'll always be here for you."

I snuggled closer to Drew and gave him a squeeze. "Thank you."

"Is everything alright? Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"I'm better. Just... gotta get emotional sometimes, but I'm okay." I said.

"Good," Drew kissed the top of my head. "Because tears on your beautiful face are the last thing I want to see. Unless they're happy tears, of course."

I smiled. "I'll try."

"How about this. We've got a while before the flight, why don't you go and take a nice long hot shower."

I yawned. "But I don't want to get up."

Drew laughed. "Get up, love. I'll even start the water for you."

I yawned again and sat up. "You don't have to do that."

"I don't have to, but I want to," Drew kissed me on the cheek and hopped out of bed. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Alise, Maryse, thanks for meeting with me today."

Maryse and I sat in the office of Stephanie McMahon. Both of us were slightly nervous, with Stephanie being the head of the creative department, this had to be a big deal. She was sitting behind her desk smiling at us and looking all sorts of professional and sophisticated.

"Absolutely Stephanie," Maryse beamed. "What can we do for you?"

"Well, we have an idea we'd like to propose to you ladies. Considering that you both are in great standing as bad girls on SmackDown, and you have the French heritage in common. We would love to have the two of you team up and run a great feud with Mickie James and Maria," Stephanie said with a grin. "I think it would be a fantastic idea to have to two of you as these great, mean French girls."

Maryse and I looked at each other and smiled.

"That would be great." We both said.

"I'm glad that you like the idea! I think you ladies would work really well together," Stephanie said. "And Alise, you'd still be going on to manage Drew, the two of you as a team is one of the most successful co-ed relationship we've had in quite some time."

"Great," I said, smiling. "Thank you Stephanie. This is really great news."

"I'm glad you think so, because we're going to kick this off tonight. You and Maryse are going to cut a promo together and then Maryse, you'll have a match against Mickie James in which you, Alise, will come and interfere in. The two of you will beat up Mickie for a while until Maria comes down to attempt to make the save but both of you will see to them and that will kick off this wonderful feud." Stephanie said.

Maryse grinned, shoving my shoulder playfully. "I think we'll make a great team!"

"I completely agree."

"I'd have to third that sentiment, ladies," Stephanie said. "Now, get out there and kick some ass!"

Maryse and I shook Stephanie's hand and headed out of the room. I tossed my arm around Maryse's shoulders as we walked down the hall.

"So, Maryse," I grinned. "That's up with you and John?"

The blonde giggled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on! I give you details, I demand the same in return," I laughed. "Drew told me John told him you two had a little date."

"We went out for dinner two days ago," Maryse said, putting her arm around my waist and steering me to the catering room. "It was very sweet and he's a really nice guy."

"And?" I prompted.

"And what?"

"There's more, I can tell."

Maryse pushed me jokingly and we sat down at a table. "We're going out on another date tonight after the show."

I squealed. "Ooh Maryse! That's amazing! You like him?"

She smiled coyly. "I do. He's really wonderful. Thank you for opening that door. I really do appreciate it."

"Any time _chérie_, any time," I smiled. "I'm glad things are working out."

"Speaking of. How are things working out with you and Drew?"

I sighed. "They're... working. He said he needs some time to sort himself out and such. I'm willing to give him all the time he needs."

"Have you two been..." Maryse paused, chewing her bottom lip. "Together?"

"Have we had sex you mean?" She nodded. I laughed. "Yes. A lot. Many, many times and oh my God Maryse it's so good."

Maryse laughed, then leaned in closer, lowering her voice. "So is he still being the sweet and gentle lover?"

"Yeah. That seems to be his thing," I whispered. "He's very intense. He very much wants to be super close and kissing. Or looking practically into my soul. He just... looks into my eyes and it's amazing. I thought it'd be awkward at first but it's like there's this connection that just intensifies when he does that..."

"He's making this very personal. Which is good because sex is personal and shouldn't be just given to anyone without thinking about it," Maryse said softly. "But I mean, kissing is very intimate, kissing while having sex, even more so. And staring into your eyes? That's a sign of possession. He wants to own everything about you in that moment."

"Possession? That's a little weird isn't it?" I asked.

"No, not really. That's the good type of possession. It means he wants you to look back. He wants you to own all of him in that moment as well," Maryse flicked her hair, smiling. "His sex is very personal, and that's a good thing. That's why you find it so... irresistible."

I laughed. "I'm gonna tell you again Maryse, if you ever stop wrestling you need to become a therapist."

She shrugged one shoulder. "I suppose. It's just things I pick up on from listening to people, you know? In my honest opinion, it's good that he acts that way in bed. It means that he's not just fucking you. He cares about you and he wants the two of you to have a deep connection when it comes to that. If you don't have a connection, the sex isn't going to be good, it's not going to be meaningful. You and Drew clearly have a connection, which is why it's always so amazing."

I smiled. "There's just something about this man that's so unbelievable..."

"Aww, are you talking about me?" A voice from behind Maryse said.

I looked up, laughing as Maryse turned around and saw John standing behind her, and Drew behind him. She laughed at him and swatted his chest and he took a seat next to her. Drew smiled at me and came to sit beside me, pulling me into his arms, a place I felt infinitely safe.

"What's the good word, ladies?" John said.

"We get to be a couple of mean girls," I grinned. "Stephanie just informed us. They want Maryse and I as a team. You know, us French bad girls."

Drew's laugh rumbled underneath me. "Bad girls, huh?"

I looked up at him, smiling coyly. "Uh-huh. Bad girls."

Drew smirked at me and gave me a squeeze, kissing my cheek. John snickered from across the table.

"You two are giving me a tooth ache. Are you official yet or what because you're makin' me sick if you're not." He laughed.

Drew seemed to fumble for an answer, so I interjected to save him. "I could say the same for you two. What's going on?"

John turned red and Maryse giggled. Drew gave me an appreciative squeeze and I smiled back at him. I wiggled out of Drew's arms and got to my feet, kissing his cheek.

"Well on that note," I giggled, poking my tongue out at John. "Maryse should we get going? We've got to prepare for tonight."

"That we do," She smiled and hugged John. "_Au revoir garçons_."  
(_Goodbye boys._)

Maryse and I headed out of the room, leaving the two sitting and John asking Drew: "What did she say?"

* * *

"_Pardonnez-moi._"

Irena Ryland turned and standing behind her was former Diva's Champion Maryse. The blonde smiled at the newer diva, clasping her hands together.

"Irena, right?" The dark haired diva nodded, Maryse grinned brighter. "I'm Maryse, and I have a proposition for you."

"I know who you are." Irena said, crossing her arms. "What do you want?"

"As a former... and future champion here on Smackdown, I always keep my eye on those who... come and go. I'm not stupid, Irena, I'd rather have you on my side than against me. You are my biggest competition and we together could be completely dominating."

Irena tilted her head. "What's in it for me, Maryse?"

"What's not? We're both strong, smart, and sexy. We're the best the Women's division has to offer, and really, what couldn't we do as a team?" Maryse flicked her hair. "Just... think about it. _Vous devriez me rejoindre. Vous seriez mieux lotis._"  
(_You should join me. Youd be better off.)_

Maryse grinned and turned and started to walk away. Irena cleared her throat, calling out to her. Maryse turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Maryse? _Je comprends ce que tu as dit. Nous allons voir sur votre offre._"  
(_I understand what you said. Well see about your offer.)_

The blonde looked taken aback but smirked and turned on her heel, striding off towards the ring.

"What do you think Maryse said there?" Todd Grisham asked.

"Who knows, but I'm sure we're bound to find out. Maryse is on her way out here for a match against Mickie James." Matt Striker said.

Halfway through the match, Mickie James was in total control of the former Diva's champion. Mickie was setting up for her DDT finisher when the crowd started a loud chorus of booing. Irena Ryland was walking down the ramp. Mickie spotted her and dropped Maryse, shouting at the intruding diva. Irena simply raised her hands, standing at the base of the ramp. Maryse took the opportunity to turn Mickie around and hit her with the French Kiss. Maryse went for the cover and picked up the quick win.

"Well there's a win for Maryse but I think we definitely have to give the assist to Irena Ryland for providing the distraction." Todd said.

Irena climbed the stairs and ducked into the ring. The blonde diva smiled at her but Irena walked past her and extended her hand to Mickie. Hesitantly, she took Irena's hand while Maryse looked offended that her offer had been rebuked. Irena smiled at Mickie as she pulled her up from the mat only to knock her back down with a clothesline. Maryse grinned and walked over to Irena who looked over at her and raised her arm.

"Looks like the beginning of another partnership for Irena Ryland," Matt Striker said. "First with Drew McIntyre now with Maryse, I don't think there's anyone who can stop this Diva."

Maryse grabbed Mickie by the hair, holding her up as Irena kicked her hard in the midsection and followed it up with a snap suplex. The two French-Canadian divas continued the assault on Mickie until the crowd erupted into cheers and Maria came running down the ramp. The redheaded diva slid into the ring and hit Irena from behind with a forearm, followed by a kick to the stomach and a face buster for Maryse. Maria went to check on Mickie but Irena grabbed her by the hair, locking her in a Cobra clutch, and turning it into a legsweep. She helped Maryse to her feet and asked for a microphone.

"Let me explain something," Irena said. "Maryse is completely correct. We are the best in the Women's division. I am her biggest competition, and we - as women - can be completely dominating in this company. You girls have been in the spotlight for long enough and it's time for someone new to show this business what Women's wrestling is all about."

Irena dropped the microphone and she and Maryse raised their arms. Maryse smirked and did her signature hair flip at the ropes before the two divas slipped out of the ring and headed up the ramp.


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks later, I was on my way to my first overseas tour with World Wrestling Entertainment. We were heading to England, Ireland, and what excited me most of all, Scotland. Drew had become Intercontinental Champion and Maryse and I were having a great time playing our mean girl roles. Our first stop on the UK tour was in Newcastle, England and the show had been phenomenal, and now we were headed to Glasgow, Scotland for two nights of shows. Drew had volunteered to show me around his home country during the time we had off between shows. He took me around places he visited as a child, and places he used to hang out when he was in college. I'd never been to the UK before, and having a wonderful personal tour guide was simply amazing.

We had a day off between the two shows in Glasgow and that was the time we chose to leave early in the morning and make the drive from Glasgow to Ayr to visit his parents, and for him to show me where he grew up. The last place he took me after we'd spent the morning with his family was a beach, which was a slight surprise to me. When we arrived it was mid-day and the sun was shining but it was chilly and there was a slight breeze but we still walked in bare feet in the sand. We sat on a blanket in the sand and watched the sun dance over the water, our arms around each other. I looked up at Drew and he was looking down at me and something in his eyes made me raise an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, kissing him on the chin.

Drew squeezed me and kissed my hair. "This beautiful girl in my arms."

"What are you thinking about little old me for?"

He paused for a long moment, then took a deep breath. "Being here with you has really made me think. It's been a few months and I promised you I wouldn't keep you waiting for long. I really have been thinking about all this."

"Drew you're making me nervous." I said softly.

"I'm sorry," He said softly. "Alise. I really care about you. You are so incredibly important to me. You're wonderful and smart and talented and absolutely stunning. I've never met a woman like you..."

He paused and I sighed, wiggling out of his arms. I stood up and brushed myself off, and stood in front of him.

"Drew Galloway. Do you love me?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

He smiled. "Yes."

I felt my heart soar and grinned back at him. I turned in a circle and took a few steps out towards the water.

"Then stop your stalling!" I ran a few steps more and called out to him. "Come and get me! Get over here and tell me how you feel! I've waited this long for you, now it's your turn!"

I looked at him with a challenge in my eyes and started to run down the beach. He was up and on his feet seconds behind me and his long legs had him catching up with me with ease. I felt him grab me around the waist and I dug in my heels and we tumbled to the sand together. Only a second later I was upright again and off my feet, my legs going around Drew's waist. He kissed me breathless and walked me back to the blanket, sitting me down. He looked at me, those blue eyes of his demanding I look back.

"Alise Lahti. I love you," He said and the honesty in his voice brought tears to my eyes. "I love you and I want to be with you. I'm sorry it's taken me so long but I do love you. Please, will you be mine?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. "I thought you'd never ask."

Drew kissed me gently once more and lifted me off the blanket and placed me down on my feet. I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing him.

"Come on, let's get back." He said softly, kissing my cheek.

We picked up our shoes and the blanket and walked back to Drew's car. I brushed the sand off the bottoms of my feet and slipped my sandals on. As soon as we arrived at the hotel, I jumped into the shower. I'd only been under the spray for a minute or two when I heard the shower curtain pull back and Drew stepped in with me. He wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head. I leaned back against him and sighed.

"This is really nice ya know?"

Drew chuckled softly. "I agree," He tilted his head and kissed the side of my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said turning to face him. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

"It feels good to have someone to say it to."

"What changed your mind, Drew?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when we're done," Drew whispered, turning me to face him, he lifted me off my feet. "That's not what I came in here for."

I giggled as Drew kissed me, pressing my back against the shower wall. I put my fingers through his hair, turning slick and wet from the shower spray. Without breaking the kiss, Drew turned to and put us under the shower spray. We made love under that water until it nearly turned cold. We washed each other while the water finally went completely cold. Drew wrapped me in a towel and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my wet hair. I leaned my head against his shoulder, as he rubbed the towel against me to dry me off. Once we were dry, we headed back into the bedroom and got into pajamas. I set to trying to brush out my wet hair but Drew took the brush from me and did it for me.

"So, what made you change your mind?" I asked.

"Because I thought about it and I realized that there is a fantastic woman right in front of me, the likes us men don't find very often. It would be a horrible mistake for me to let you go when I feel the way I do about you and you feel the way you do about me," Drew sat my brush down on the table and kissed my hair. "It would be a huge mistake not to explore this. You don't often find someone who loves you and that you love for the right reasons and in the right way. I couldn't deny how I felt for you and I couldn't let you keep waiting any longer."

I stood up and turned to face Drew, kissing him. "I'm glad that you did. I think this is going to be good for the both of us."

"I couldn't agree more," Drew said and kissed my forehead, moving to turn down the sheets. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We've got a taping tomorrow."

* * *

After showering and getting dressed for the day, Drew and I packed up our bags, as we were leaving Scotland that night to head to Ireland. I plucked my phone out of my purse, remembering it hadn't been turned on since we left England a few days before.

"Maryse is going to kill me," I laughed, pressing the power button. "She's going to think I've died or something because I haven't been answering my phone."

Drew laughed and kissed the top of my head from behind me. "You two have really gotten close, haven't you?"

"Mmhmm. Maryse is great. She's got to be one of my best friends," I said. "I'm glad cos I was sort of petrified when I got signed that I wasn't going to make any friends. Let alone find a wonderful boyfriend."

Drew kissed my cheek and pulled me up from the bed into a hug. I kissed the side of his neck, squeezing my arms around his waist. He pulled me back and kissed my forehead gently.

"I love you, Alise." He said.

"I love you too, Drew."

"Ready to get going?"

"Not really," I laughed. "But if we _have_ to."

I stood up and smoothed out the back of my dress, slipping my feet into my sandals. I gathered my purse and Drew collected our bags and we headed out of the hotel room. Drew loaded our bags into the car and we set off for the arena. When we arrived, Drew and I separate and I immediately headed to find Maryse. We'd agreed via text message to meet as soon as I got to the arena and I was sure she was going to have some stern words for me. I found her out in the arena sitting in the stands with Nattie. She stood up when I approached, her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry!" I said, putting my hands out in defense. "I turned off my phone and totally forgot about it."

Nattie laughed. "Oh you're in for it, Alise."

"I know," I frowned at Maryse. "I'm sorry! But I have good news! So you can stop staring a hole through my skull."

"It had better be good news." Maryse said, but couldn't help her smile.

"Drew and I are official now. Finally."

"You are!" Maryse gasped. "It's about time! When? How? What happened?"

"Yesterday. He took me to a beach in Ayr, where he's from. It's really nice. We went and visited his parents and then went to the beach. We sat on the sand and just talked and he went into this whole thing about how being here with me made him start thinking and so on and so forth and so I asked him if he loved me and he said yes. So I told him to get up and catch me and tell me he how he felt because hey, I've been waiting for this. So he did and asked if I would be his. I would have had to have a lobotomy to say no."

Maryse giggled. "It's about time! I'm so happy for you!"

Nattie raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you and Drew were a thing. Now, I take everything she says with a grain of salt, but I totally heard Maria telling Layla that you two had just had a huge fight or something and were hardly speaking."

I rolled my eyes. "She probably overheard me talking to Maryse in the lockeroom three weeks ago. He and I had a bit of a disagreement at my sister's wedding and were a little awkward around each other for a while but everything was fine within a couple of days."

Nattie laughed. "I can't believe that. She's so weird sometimes."

Finally sitting down again, Maryse said: "You talk to Maria more than I do, Nattie, did she ever mention anything about Drew before Alise showed up?"

"Not really, I didn't really think she knew much about him." Nattie replied. "But you know, now that I think about it. She sort of did the same thing to John when he came over from ECW, remember? Before he and Melina broke up and she was on RAW?"

Maryse gasped. "I do remember that! And she's been taking a bigger interest in him lately..."

"Now that you and him are..." I started, waiting for Maryse to fill in the blank.

"Together," Maryse said instantly, smiling. "As of two days ago and you would have known if your phone was on!"

I giggled, but Nattie interjected. "Um, don't you guys see what's going on here? Maria is totally trying to play home wrecker with you guys! You two are both happy with your men and she's trying to plant all these seeds of doubt."

"But why just Drew and John?" I said.

"Because she knows not to mess with me," Nattie said. "No offense, girls, but she knows not to mess with T.J."

"She should know not to mess with anyone's men, but I guess that's giving her too much credit." I said.

"And you'd think after you kicked her ass in your first match," Maryse said. "But maybe after we throw her around a little bit during this feud, she'll get the message."

"I just don't get why she'd try to get guys who are clearly not interested in her." I said.

"Maybe she's letting this whole I'm-a-WWE-Diva-and-I-think-I-can-get-any-guy-I-want thing go to her head." Nattie said.

"Well she certainly isn't going to be making any friends." I said.

"And that's the wrong thing to do if you're into wrestling politics," Nattie said. "You better not piss off the wrong people. And if the stories are true about McMahon hiring Drew himself, pissing you off is probably a terrible idea."

"Well, the stories are true," I said. "But Drew wouldn't do that. I mean sure if you were doing something he didn't like you'd know. But he wouldn't go straight to McMahon about it."

"He's a good guy then," Nattie smiled. "Anyone else would have her ass in the can before she could blink."

"Agreed," Maryse said. "Well good thing we both get to get our hands on her tonight. We've got a tag team match against her and Mickie tonight."

* * *

"The following Diva's tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. First, making their way to the ring, the team of Mickie James and Maria!"

"What a way to kick off Smackdown here in Glasgow, Scotland but with our beautiful divas!" Todd Grisham said.

"Well this match of course stems from the huge rivalry we've seen between Maria and Mickie James, and Maryse and Irena Ryland," Matt Striker said. "Three weeks ago we saw Maryse and Irena do quite a number on Maria and Mickie following Maryse's match with Mickie James."

"Indeed we have and these two French Canadian beauties have had it in for Mickie and Maria since." Todd said.

In the ring, Mickie and Maria posed for the fans and Maryse's music started to play. The two divas appeared on the top of the stage, smirking and posing.

"And their opponents, the team of Irena Ryland and Maryse!"

The two strode down the ramp, and taking opposite sides of the ring, both performed Maryse's signature hair flip at the ropes. The two took their corner as the bell sounded. Maryse started off the match against Maria, waving her off while she flipped her hair again. Maria shoved the blonde diva and Maryse slapped her across the cheek for her trouble. Maryse trash-talked Maria until Maria nailed her in the side of the head with an elbow. Maria followed it up with a kick to the midsection and a facebuster, going for a pin. Maryse kicked out and kicked Maria in the stomach as she went to pull her up from the mat. Maryse backed Maria into a corner and hit her with kick after kick in the stomach until the referee pulled her out of the corner. Maryse gave the referee her usual 'talk-to-the-hand' gesture and strode over, tagging in Irena. Maria had started crawling towards her corner in an attempt for a tag to Mickie but Irena sized her up and hit her with a quick dropkick in the ribs before she made it to the corner. Maria groaned as she hit the mat and Irena knocked Mickie off the apron with a forearm. Offended, Mickie jumped into the ring in an attempt at revenge and Irena drug Maria over to her corner and she and Maryse quickly got into the ring. With the referee distracted trying to get Mickie back into her corner, Maryse and Irena both flipped their hair and dropped simultaneous elbows on Maria.

"There's a double team on Maria by our lovely French Canadian divas," Matt Striker said. "Maryse and Irena have been in complete control of this match since the start."

Maryse quickly hopped out of the ring and Irena went for a cover on Maria but the redhead kicked out after a two count. Irena picked Maria up and kicked her in the stomach, she grabbed Maria by her hair and the back of her tights and tossed her like a battering ram into Mickie James, knocking the diva off the apron again. Irena tagged Maryse back into the match and as Maria leaned against the middle rope, Maryse put her knees into her back and leaned on her, choking her against the rope. Maryse backed off as the referee got to the count of four and drug Maria to the center of the ring as Mickie got back up on the apron. Maryse taunted the former Women's champion and Mickie landed a slap to Maryse's face from outside the ring. Irena jumped down from the apron and ran around to Mickie's side, grabbing her ankle and yanking her off the apron. Mickie and Irena traded blows before Irena got the upper hand and whipped Mickie into the steel steps.

Inside the ring, Maria was back on her feet and trading blows with Maryse. Maria tossed Maryse into the turnbuckles and ran at her but Maryse got her feet up and hit Maria in the chest. Maryse picked up the redhead and quickly set her up for her French Kiss DDT in the center of the ring and scored the win.

"Here are your winners, Maryse and Irena Ryland!"

Irena got into the ring, raising her partner's hand before whispering something in her ear. Maryse laughed and the two turned their attention to Maria. Before they could do more damage to the redhead, Mickie slid into the ring and made short work of both French Canadian divas. Both women quickly slid out of the ring as Mickie yelled at the two before kneeling to check on Maria.

"Well it seems that Maryse and Irena have really set out to make a point to the divas here on Smackdown. They completely dominated Maria and didn't give Mickie James a chance in this match." Todd said.

"These ladies aren't kidding around. They're dominating and are setting out to prove it!"

* * *

Following the match, Maryse and I were headed back to the lockeroom but she was intercepted by John. He grabbed her and spun her around and I smiled, watching them. They were just too cute. From behind, a pair of arms went around me and I inhaled that familiar spicy, manly scent of Drew. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and he kissed my cheek.

"You have a match tonight, baby?" I asked.

"Of course," He replied, nodding his head towards John. "I've got to be defending my title against that guy."

I looked over, expecting a witty response from the self-proclaimed Shaman of Sexy but he wasn't remotely paying attention. He and Maryse were so wrapped up in each other that they were totally ignoring us. I smiled and turned to face Drew.

"Well," I giggled softly. "I'm going to get freshened up so I don't look a mess walking down to the ring with you."

"You look just fine, in my opinion." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Mmhmm," I turned and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. "How long before your match?"

"I've got two in front of me."

"Okay," I said. "I'll be five minutes."

Drew nodded and leaned forward slightly so I could kiss him. I turned on my toes and headed in to the Diva's lockeroom, finding Nattie and Michelle inside. Nattie waved and Michelle gave the barest of nods in acknowledgement.

"Hey girl. Good match out there," Nattie said. "I wanna get in the ring with you, bad."

"Aw, thanks Nattie," I smiled. "I'd be honored to wrestle you. Hopefully soon, too. We could put on a crazy show."

Nattie high-fived me over Michelle's head as I walked by to grab my bag. Michelle scoffed and I looked over at her.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

She stood, rounding on me. I stood up from crouching at my bag and backed up a few steps. She looked like she was about to hit me.

"You new girls! That's what's wrong! Every time someone new comes to Smackdown this crap happens!" Michelle snarled in her Southern drawl. "Who's the Women's champion? Me! And I don't get half the television time that you and Maryse do."

"Whoa! There is no need to take this out on me," I said, putting up my hands. "I'm just here to do what I love Michelle, I'm not purposefully trying to tread on you. Don't blame me."

"Actually, yes, I think I am. You know there's usually only one divas match a week and who does it go to? You! And I bet it's all because of him!"

"Excuse me! Did you really just insinuate that my getting more time than you involves Drew?" I fumed. "You couldn't be more wrong! Maybe I get more time than you because I'm good at what I do! Maybe I get more time because I've earned it! _Peut-être que cela signifie que vous devriez être sur vos orteils!_"  
(_Maybe it means that you should be on your toes!_)

I don't usually speak French unless it's conversational, or I'm very irritated or angry. Michelle had legitimately pissed me off. I did not appreciate her questioning my integrity with the company. I glared at her and snatched my toiletry bag out of my suitcase and stormed into the bathroom. I took a few deep breaths, knowing I shouldn't have let her get to me but if it was one thing I hated, it was people making baseless assumptions about me. I opened my bag and started to adjust my makeup when there was a knock on the door. Slowly it opened and Nattie poked her head in.

"Hey, do you mind?" She asked.

"No, no. It's fine." I sighed.

Nattie shut the door and leaned against it, crossing her arms. "What a bitch. I can't believe she said that to you!"

I leaned against the sink. "I know I shouldn't have blown up like that, but... it just irritates me when people assume things like that. I've worked really hard and Drew has nothing to do with how I've gotten here or what I'm doing in this company now."

"We all know that, Alise," Nattie said gently. "Ignore Michelle. She's famous for being jealous about things, and whining when she doesn't get her way. Plus, why do you think _she_ is where she is?"

I shrugged. "Someone must like her."

"No way. It's just what she accused you of," Nattie laughed, then added quickly, making quote gestures with her fingers. "Allegedly. That is. If you believe the rumors and dirt sheets."

"I don't really pay much attention to it," I said. "But I suppose it's something to keep in the back of your head."

"That's the only thing you can do, girl," Nattie smiled. "Don't let that jealous bitch get to you. You're better than that."

I sighed and smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Any time," She said, turning to leave. "By the way. What the hell did you say to her before you walked out?"

I laughed. "Oh. I told her maybe she should be on her toes."

Nattie laughed, walking out. "Good call."


	8. Chapter 8

I was restless the entire way from Scotland to Ireland. By the time we arrived in Belfast, Drew had caught onto my mood. As we were gathering our luggage from the bus we were joined by Maryse and John. Maryse came to my side, whispered something in my ear and pulled me away from the boys.

"What's the matter with you? You look so annoyed." She asked, a concerned look on her face.

"I'm just irritated," I replied, sighing. "Michelle got under my skin after our match."

Maryse scowled. "What did she say to you?"

"She complained about how 'us new girls' get more television time than her and she's the Women's champion. She had the nerve to insinuate that my being in the forefront more than her had something to do with Drew. It just really pissed me off. I usually don't blow up but that really just irritated me."

Maryse let out a string of French curses, squeezing her cell so hard I thought she'd break it. "I can't believe that! How horrible."

"Well Nattie said that's a pretty common thing for her. The bitchy jealousy." I said.

"True, but it's not necessary! She always gets this way when new Divas come to the show. Whether they're from another show, or just breaking in," Maryse said, stuffing her phone into her purse. "When Serena came in? She whined about that. She's got such a sense of entitlement about her. Don't worry. You're better than her."

I sighed. "Thanks Maryse."

She smiled and waved the boys over, who were standing awkwardly, clearly waiting for us to finish our conversation. They brought our bags over and Drew put an arm around me, kissing my hair.

"You alright, love?" He asked.

"Much better," I said, leaning into him. "Just stupid, unnecessary drama."

John snorted. "Drama, who needs it! Whatever happened, if it's not making your life any better, it doesn't matter."

Maryse smiled, kissing John on the cheek. "He's right. Stupidity only makes your life harder, and she's full of it, believe me."

I smiled as we all headed into the hotel. We checked into our separate rooms and separated for the night. I laid down on the bed, sighing and wiggled my feet out of my heels. Drew sat down beside me, stroking my hair.

"Is everything okay?" He asked softly.

I shifted around until I could lay my head in his lap. "Yeah. I was just really irritated. Michelle said some things to me that got under my skin. I'm okay now, though."

Drew ran his fingers through my hair. "As long as you're alright. Stay positive, darling."

I smiled up at Drew and sat up. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

Our last show of the European tour was in Belfast, Northern Ireland. Maryse and I had a great (albeit stiff) tag match against Michelle McCool and Layla. Now, after a long flight and a layover, we were finally back in the United States and preparing for a show in Houston, Texas. We had a break coming up, with Christmas looming right in front of us. It'd been so long since I'd been in a relationship with someone during the holidays that I was stumped and stressed on what to get Drew.

So when we got to the arena for the last show before the holidays, I tracked down the one person I was hoping I could count on to give me a suggestion.

"John!" I called, seeing him in a hallway.

"Hey, Alise. What's up?" He smiled, standing up out of his stretch.

"This is probably going to be the weirdest question ever but I really need your help."

"Shoot," He said, stretching his arms above his head. "Weird is good."

I laughed. "So you and Drew are close friends, right?"

"Uh-huh," John paused, raising an eyebrow at me. "Wait. This isn't going where I think this is going, is it? Cos _that_ type of weird isn't so good."

I laughed, swatting his arm. "No you jerk! I know Drew's my boyfriend and everything but you're his best friend. The holidays are coming up and I have not a single clue what to get him for Christmas."

"Oh!" John exhaled dramatically, chuckling. "Well, that I can deal with."

"So. Any suggestions?" I asked.

John scratched the back of his neck, thinking for a moment. "Sorry, honey. I got nothing. I mean, I know him pretty well and he's pretty simple. If he doesn't have already he probably not hard pressed on getting it. Plus, you guys are like, so freaking perfect for each other, I'm sure he wouldn't be upset if you couldn't find anything."

"Ugh, John you're no help," I laughed. "I'd feel awful if I didn't get him something though."

"Sorry sweetheart," John patted my shoulder. "Why don't you ask him what he wants? Sometimes being direct is better than being surprising."

I pretended to scowl at him, but nodded. "You're right. Thanks, John."

"No problem!"

I waved to John as I headed off and he started stretching again. Just before I got back to the Women's lockeroom, it felt like someone had pulled the floor out from underneath me. I yelped and instinctively reached out to grab something to hold onto and found my arms wrapped around a familiar place. Drew was grinning at me, looking mischievous and breathtakingly handsome at the same time. I smacked his shoulder and he laughed. There was another voice the joined his and I struggled to look over his shoulder and saw Maria standing there.

"You guys are like, so cute!" She giggled.

Drew swung around and I tucked my feet in so I wouldn't kick Maria in the face. No matter how badly sometimes, I actually wanted to. He put me on the ground and I put on a smile at her as I straightened out my shirt.

"Thanks." I said.

Before Maria could say more, Drew cut across her. "Maria. I don't mean to be rude but, if you don't mind, I really need to speak to Alise in private for a moment. I'll give her back when we're done."

He smiled charmingly at her and she seemed to take that as an acceptable answer. I looked up at him, rolling my eyes. He laughed, and wrapped an arm around me, leading me towards the empty arena.

"You shouldn't be so nice to her," I said. "She's really underhanded."

"Maria?" He questioned. "Alise, sweetheart, I don't think underhanded is exactly a word I'd use to describe Maria."

"Hmph. You're not in the Women's lockeroom." I muttered.

"As I shouldn't be," He laughed. "Don't worry. Whatever her issue is I'm sure she'll sort herself out. Now, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Oh, umm, well. I was going to go up to Montreal and see my family. And you?" I said.

"Well, if we hadn't just gone over, I was going to see my parents... but I've got as much of them as I can take for a while." Drew laughed.

"Oh, stop! Your parents are so sweet." I said.

"They were on their best behavior since you were there," Drew smiled. "But, they asked if I was coming back for the holiday or if I was going to spend it with you. Now this was before we talked and all so I told them I was hoping to...I still am, if that's alright with you."

"Won't they be upset, though?" I asked.

"Hardly. They were so happy to meet you, I'm surprised they didn't ask when we were getting married," Drew pulled a face. "Seeing as I know how you feel about that, I'm glad they didn't."

I smiled. "Would you marry me, Drew?"

"Are you proposing?" He joked, but the eagerness in his eyes made my stomach drop.

"No," I answered quickly, shaking my head. "I'm not. Just a question of curiosity. Plus, that's your job, anyway."

Drew chuckled. "You're terribly old fashioned for such a modern young lady."

I cringed. "Could we not be on this topic right now, please?"

Drew put his arms around me, kissing my temple. "What's the matter?"

"I'll tell you someday baby, but not right now," I shifted uncomfortably. "It's not really a topic I like to talk about."

"It's okay, love." Drew kissed my forehead. "So about Christmas?"

"Oh, honey, you're totally welcome to come up to Montreal with me," I smiled. "Which reminds me. What can I get you?"

Drew smiled. "You don't have to get me anything, love."

I huffed, pulling out of his arms and stamped one of my feet. "You are absolutely no help."

Drew looked at me for a moment and burst into laughter. I gaped at him as he tried to compose himself.

"I'm sorry Alise... but could you just do that again? So I can really make sure you just stamped your feet at me."

I pouted at him. "Shut up."

"I'm sorry love," Drew smiled. "I really have no suggestion for you, though. You don't have to get me anything."

"Did you get me something?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled. "Yes."

I made a face. "See, I have to get you something! I'll feel bad."

"Alise. You don't have to get me anything. I have you. I don't need anything more than that." Drew said.

"I'll make you dinner for Christmas." I smiled.

"You cook?"

"Mmhmm. You're going to have to work out extra hard after I'm done with you this holiday." I smiled.

Drew laughed and we headed out of the arena to return to the backstage area. We split so we could get prepared for our respective matches. His against Kane and mine against Michelle McCool. I was excited, but apprehensive for this match. Michelle shouldn't have much to complain about, considering she was getting her TV time. I was determined to show her that my skills were the reason I was where I was and not my boyfriend.

* * *

"The following non-title Divas contest is scheduled for one fall. First, on her way to the ring, accompanied by Layla. From Palatka, Florida, the WWE Women's Champion. Michelle McCool!"

Michelle and Layla headed down the ramp, proudly displaying their latest "Team LayCool" gear. Michelle showed off her Women's championship belt with a smirk on her face as the music of Irena Ryland began to play.

"And her opponent, accompanied by Maryse. From Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Irena Ryland!"

Irena and Maryse posed at the top of the ramp before heading down, smirking and looking confident. The two divas took separate sides of the ring and hopped onto the apron. Irena rolled under the bottom rope and joined Maryse at her side of the ropes. Standing back to back, the two flipped their hair. Michelle and Layla rolled their eyes and waved the opposing divas off from the outside of the ring. The bell rang and Maryse exited the ring while Michelle ducked in. Michelle walked up to Irena, trash-talking the newer diva and shoved her away with a hand to the face. Irena stumbled but regained her balance quickly and slapped Michelle across the cheek. Michelle answered with a knee to the stomach, grabbing Irena in a side headlock. Irena twisted herself out of the hold and hit Michelle with a swinging neckbreaker. Going for a cover, Irena earned a count of two before Michelle kicked out. Irena grabbed Michelle by the hair and slammed her face into the top turnbuckle. Michelle answered with an elbow to Irena's jaw. The brunette diva stumbled back and Michelle hit her with a kick to the stomach, attempting to set her up for her Faithbreaker finisher. Irena countered, sending Michelle flying with a back body drop. Irena stomped on the fallen Women's champion and hit her with a quick leg drop.

Irena went for a quick pin but Michelle kicked out after a two count. Irena grabbed Michelle by the hair, earning a scolding from the referee which she ignored as she hit Michelle with a forearm to the side of the head. Michelle fired back with a forearm of her own and the two divas traded blows until Michelle kicked Irena in the stomach and followed it up with a knee-lift to the forehead. Irena hit the mat and Michelle kicked her in the stomach as she tried to get back to her feet. Michelle hit a knee-drop on Irena and went for a pinfall but Irena kicked out. Michelle complained to the referee while laying her shin across Irena's neck, effectively choking the other diva. Michelle picked Irena up off the mat and hit her with an uppercut. Irena stumbled back but when Michelle came back for another attack, Irena kicked the blond diva in the stomach, doubling her over. Irena grabbed Michelle and hit her with a powerbomb. Irena went for a cover but Michelle kicked out again.

"What a back and forth match between these two divas," Todd Grisham said. "Matt you've called Michelle McCool the most aggressive Diva in WWE recently. Do you still feel that way seeing her up against Irena Ryland?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that? Irena Ryland might be aggressive but she'll never be on the level with Michelle McCool!"

Michelle got to her feet and ducked an attempted clothesline from Irena, hitting her with a big boot to the face. Michelle smirked and dropped into a cover but Maryse jumped up on the apron, distracting the referee. Michelle rolled off the cover, walking over to where Maryse stood and began arguing with her. The referee attempted to separate the two divas, and while he was distracted, Layla slid into the ring, attempting to hit Irena with the Women's championship belt. Irena ducked Layla's attack and kicked her in the stomach, making her drop the belt. Irena Irish whipped Layla across the ring, as Maryse dropped down from the apron. Layla collided with Michelle, who knocked into the referee as they all hit the mat. Maryse grabbed Layla on the outside, whipping her into the ringside barricade, removing her from the equation. Inside the ring, Irena took the Women's championship belt and positioned it then grabbed Michelle. She locked her into the Cobra Clutch, then performed a legsweep, driving Michelle face down onto the Women's championship belt. Irena tossed the belt to the outside while Maryse shook the referee to alert him. Irena went for a pin. Groggy, the referee made his way over and counted the three, for the win.

"Here is your winner, Irena Ryland!"

"Well give the assist to the Women's championship belt and Maryse," Matt Striker complained. "Irena Ryland should have been disqualified."

"And after that performance, do you still think the same of Michelle McCool?" Todd questioned.

"Of course! Michelle would never do such a thing!" Matt exclaimed.

"I'm sure you're right." Todd said sarcastically.

Irena slid out of the ring, picking up the Women's championship belt from the outside. She got a microphone and rolled back into the ring, standing above Michelle's prone body. She smirked down at the fallen champion, and raised the belt above her head.

"Get used to this sight, Michelle," Irena said. "Because this belt is going to belong to me very, very soon."

Irena dropped the microphone and laid the Women's title belt across Michelle's chest as she and Maryse exited the arena.

* * *

I remember being asleep before Drew returned to the hotel room from a late-night visit to the gym with John. I remembered every detail of the dream that I had. The streets of downtown Montreal whizzing by, dark and rainy. My darling Jack, tall and blond in his long tan belted coat, hurrying home in the rain after work. The shots that rang out, even though hadn't been there when it really happened, sounded close and real in my ears. I saw the blood shoot out of him, from his shoulder, his chest, the shot that fired through the side of his neck. I remember screaming his name in my dream, running down the wet streets, barefoot and soaked.

I don't, however, remember screaming his name as I woke up, sweating and crying. My knuckles paper white from clutching the sheets around Drew and I. He was shaking me gently, wiping my forehead and calling my name. The last thing I saw before my eyes snapped open were Jack's green eyes and his goodbye smile that he always gave me before he left to go somewhere. It was the last face I ever saw him make.

"Alise? Alise, baby, are you okay?"

I shot upright, and Drew put his arms around me. Despite my sweating, he pulled me close, kissing my shoulder gently. I cried, gripping Drew's forearms so tightly I was afraid I'd leave bruises. After a few long moments, I calmed down, wiping my face with the backs of my hands. I pulled out of Drew's arms, excusing myself to the restroom to splash some cold water on my face. I stared into the mirror at my red, puffy eyes. I'd been a long time since I'd dreamed of Jack's death. For a year after the murder, I had that dream every single night. After that first year the dreams and waned and only came periodically. It'd been almost a year since I'd dealt with this dream and Jack had been gone for almost five now. It did get a little harder on me to remember him, with all this talk and witnessing of marriage around me, not to mention the holidays coming up. This time of year always reminded me how much I missed him.

I returned to the bedroom and Drew was sitting up, looking concerned. I crawled back into the bed and his arms and he held me without question for a long stretch of time.

"Are you okay, baby?" He said softly.

"I'm sorry," I sniffled. "I didn't mean to scare you. It was just a dream."

"Alise. I don't want to upset you more, but I just want to ask. Who is Jack?" Drew said carefully.

I felt tears spring to my eyes and I pulled back from Drew to look at him. "How do you know about that?"

"You were yelling, screaming when you were asleep. 'Jack, Jack. Wake up, Jack'." He said.

I swallowed hard. I wasn't ready to tell this story, but my unconscious self hadn't given me much of a choice.

"Jack... Jack was my fiancé," I said slowly. "He and I were engaged while we were in high school. I'd known him my entire life and he was my best friend. We had a whole huge wedding planned and were going to get married after we graduated. Jack was killed, shot to death, over a case of mistaken identity. He was mistaken for someone else that some stupid kids had a grudge against in the city. They killed him and didn't even know he was the wrong guy."

Drew's face fell and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. I held my breath so I wouldn't cry again. I was scared to tell Drew this story, I was afraid how he would react. Luckily it wasn't as negative as I expected it to be. I was thinking that he'd tell me to get over it like I'd heard in the past. That Jack was gone and not coming back and I needed to move on, but he didn't. He just held me and kissed my hair and rubbed my back, being sweet and comforting.

"I'm sorry love," He whispered. "I can't imagine how horrible that was to go through."

"You don't think it's weird," I asked softly. "Here's your girlfriend crying over her ex..."

"Alise. This is a completely different situation, baby. When someone like that, who means so much to you, is taken from your life in such a brutal way that you can't control. It's terrible. Anyone who would tell you to just get over it clearly does not understand." Drew said.

I sniffled and looked up at him. "I was so afraid...when I first started falling for you. I haven't felt so strongly about someone like I do you since Jack. I just get so scared that it's all going to disappear from in front of my eyes all over again."

Drew kissed my hair. "So that's why you feel the way you do about marriage?"

I nodded slowly. "Exactly why. I was so close to it all and everything just blew up in front of my face because of some stupid kids. He worked at a restaurant and was walking home. He was less than a block away when it happened. I just remember being awake and waiting for him. It was a Friday night and when he didn't come home an hour after work and wouldn't answer his phone I got really concerned. I woke up my parents and we drove around to look for him. My Dad saw him before I did and stopped the car. My Mom didn't want me to see. I was only eighteen at the time. I got a look at him, even though my Dad tried to hold me back. I knew it was bad, but...I was hoping that maybe he'd be okay. My Mom called the cops and an ambulance and when they got there..."

I paused for a long moment, swallowing around the lump in my throat. Drew rubbed my back, silently waiting for me to continue.

"There was so much blood. All over the place. He wasn't moving and we couldn't tell if he was breathing but all the paramedics were really serious looking and quiet. One of them came over to us and told us they had bad news. One of the bullets went through his neck and through his carotid artery. He was gone instantly. I'll always remember his smile. It was the last expression I ever saw on his face."

Drew held me close and I started crying all over again. I hadn't even gone into that much detail with my sisters about Jack's death until years after it happened. Drew deserved to know if he was going to be in a relationship with me. He deserved to know exactly why I was the way I was. He was so sweet about it all, just comforting me and holding me.

"Alise. Don't you ever feel bad about how you feel about that. That's a big thing to go through as young as you were," Drew said quietly. "I promise you. If I can help it, I won't leave you. You mean the world to me, my love. I'll be with you until you're sick of me."

I wiped my eyes and looked up at Drew. "Thank you. I love you."

Drew kissed my forehead and eased us back down into the pillows. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

I had a headache when I woke up. I didn't feel rested at all and Drew had to gently prod me a couple of times to get me going as we packed to head to the airport. Last night was our last show before Christmas, so Drew and I were flying up to Montreal and meeting my sister Kaarina at the airport. I was quiet the whole way and Drew didn't seem bothered by it. He was sweet and gentle with me and didn't push me too hard. I snuggled up close to him as we sat on the plane and he kept his arms around me, holding me the entire way to Canada. When we landed, Drew gently shook me awake. I yawned, and stretched as we stood. I really needed to clear my head, I felt like a ghost.

"Drew," I said softly as we walked up the ramp into the terminal, holding his hand. "I'm sorry I've been so off today. It's two days before Christmas and I'm acting like a zombie."

"Stop that," He said. "You're fine. I understand that last night had to have been upsetting for you. I'm not going to push you to get over things quickly. If you're upset, let yourself go through it. Don't rush yourself."

I smiled at him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed me. "Of course, baby."

We headed out of the terminal and up to the concourse where I immediately spotted my sister and her husband. She beamed and ran towards us and threw her arms around both of us.

"Little sister! It's so good to see you," She exclaimed. "Drew, wonderful to see you again, too!"

"Good to see you again, too." Drew smiled.

"Glad to see all is well with the two of you," Kaarina said as we met up with Craig and headed to the baggage claim area. "Someone didn't mention you coming."

"I guess she wanted it to be a surprise." Drew laughed.

"Alise are you alright, sweetheart? You haven't said a word." Kaarina asked.

"I'm okay," I said softly. Drew squeezed my hand, and I added. "I'll tell you about it later."

She nodded and we gathered our bags and headed out to the car. Craig drove us to my Dad's house were he, Josey, Haven and the baby were waiting. After greeting everyone when we arrived, I excused myself and gathered my sisters and left the guys to socialize with our Father.

"What's going on with you, Alise," Kaarina said. "You've been so quiet since we picked you up."

"I had a dream about Jack last night." I said softly, my eyes down.

Josey instantly threw her arms around me. "Oh Alise! Oh sweetheart."

Kaarina held one of my hands. "I'm sorry, darling."

Josey pulled away and looked at me cautiously. "Have you...told Drew about it?"

I nodded. "I couldn't very well not explain myself after yelling Jack's name in my sleep while in bed with my boyfriend."

"Glad to hear that you two are finally official," Kaarina smiled softly, stroking my hair with her free hand. "But I can't imagine how difficult Jack's death was on you...then Mom..."

"Kaarina stop," I said, pulling away and standing up. "That's just too much right now."

"I'm sorry," She said. "Holidays are the worst time for us, you know? No one will ever replace that memory of Jack in your heart, Lis, and I hope Drew understands that. But I am glad that you have someone to make it a little easier on you."

"He understands. He's been nothing but sweet and caring about it," I said. "Drew really is a lovely guy. I love him."

Josey beamed. "I'm happy for you, Alise."

"Thank you," I said, smiling slightly. "I...I think I want to go visit Jack's grave while I'm here. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't."

* * *

Craig and Kaarina dropped Drew and I off at my apartment once we'd finished dinner with the family. I felt a little nervous about telling Drew my plan to go visit Jack's gravesite. He was so understanding about everything so far and I was afraid that this would have been the last straw for him. I curled up on the couch at Drew's instruction as he went into the kitchen and made some tea. I set my feet on the floor as Drew returned with two steaming mugs and handed me one. I smiled meekly at him and took a sip. Oh he was definitely from the United Kingdom, he was good at this tea-making thing.

"Mmm," I sighed. "I thought tea was an English thing."

Drew smiled. "It's sort of a broad tradition among the UK."

"So, I wanted to ask you something," I started, taking a deep breath. "Would it be okay with you...if I went and visited Jack's grave tomorrow before we go see my family again? I don't want it to be weird or awkward or anything I just want to leave him something before I go..."

"Alise, darling. Of course it's okay with me. You don't even have to ask. I couldn't say no." Drew said, setting his mug down on the coffee table.

"You're so understanding and wonderful," I put my mug down and stretched out, laying my head in his lap. "What in the world did I do to deserve you?"

"Hush that," Drew said gently, stroking my hair. "You're perfect to me, understand?"

I smiled up at him and covered a yawn with the back of my hand. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," Drew kissed my forehead then scooped me up in his arms. "Come on. You've had quite a couple of days. Let's go get some sleep."

Drew carried me down the hall and to my bedroom, setting me down on my feet. I groped the side of the wall, flicking the light switch and kicked off my shoes at the foot of the bed. I stripped down to my underwear and tossed a few of the accent pillows off of my bed and onto the floor. Drew had paused as he was undressing, and was staring at a photo on the wall next to my closet.

It was a painting of me that my Mother had done when I was ten. I was sitting on a bench in the flower garden of our old house with my old, orange pet cat Sunny. I was wearing a pink sundress and my feet were bare. Sunny was in my lap and I was smiling up at my Mom. I'll always remember that day like it had just happened. A warm summer day, the sun bright and high. It was just Mom and I because she always made time to spend with each of us girls and Dad would take the other two so we could be alone. My Mother had loved to paint and had dozens of portraits of us girls all over the house.

"This is beautiful," Drew said softly. "Is that you?"

I nodded. "Yes. My Mom painted it when I was little."

I moved over to where Drew stood and gently removed the photo from the wall, showing him the back of it. My Mom had written in her beautiful cursive: _Ma petite fille, ma petite fleur. Je t'aime pour toujours_.

"It says; 'my little girl, my little flower. I love you forever'," I said, hanging the photo up again, and wiped a tear from the corner of my eye. "I love this picture because I remember sitting there while she sketched it. It was so nice that day. Quiet and just me and Mom. I miss her so much."

Drew kissed the top of my head, wrapping his arms around me. "You're a strong woman, you know? You've been through quite a lot in life and you've got a great head on your shoulders. I might not have known you long, but I'm incredibly proud of you."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Come on, off to bed with you," Drew said. "What time are you aiming to be awake in the morning?"

"Oh, um...maybe around nine? We can sleep in, we don't have to meet my family until three. But there's a florist I'd like to go to and get some flowers for..." I paused, swallowing and Drew stopped me.

"No need. I understand," He said and gently pushed me towards the bed. "Lay down."

I pulled back the sheets and crawled into my bed with a sigh. It'd been so long since I'd slept in it that I was starting to doubt if I could resist it's comfort long enough for Drew to even join me. Drew turned the lights off and slid into bed with me. I rolled to my side and laid my head on his shoulder and kissed him under his chin.

"I love you, Drew," I said softly. "Goodnight."

"I love you, too baby. Goodnight."

Sleeping in my own bed seemed to make me feel a little better, though waking up next to Drew always helped significantly. He was already alert when I finally opened my eyes and was watching me sleep. I blinked at him and yawned behind my hand.

"Morning," I muttered. "What time is it?"

"Good morning to you too," Drew chuckled. "It's just after nine-thirty."

I shifted and twined my legs with Drew's. Suddenly, I didn't want to get up. "Can we just stay here?"

Drew laughed. "If you want," He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. "But this is something you want to do, right?"

I sighed, nodding. "Yes. I really do. I can't go back on the road if I don't. I wouldn't feel right."

"Okay, then it's time to get up, love."

I nodded and disengaged my legs from Drew's and sat up. Swinging my legs over to the side of the bed, I sighed and dragged my feet to the bathroom for a shower. After I finished, Drew went in to take one of his own, kissing my cheek as I dealt with my hair in the bathroom mirror.

I tired to smile at him but couldn't muster the strength. It was Christmas Eve and I was having the worst time trying to find the holiday spirit. I loved Christmas, and everything about it. The snow on the ground, the smell of cinnamon and spices, the decorations and lights. Christmas was my favorite holiday, but a bittersweet one nowadays.

I shuffled into my room and stepped into my closet. I picked a black dress out of the back of my closet that was simple and elegant, with it's asymmetrical hemline. I laid it out on the bed as I slathered myself with a vanilla and lavender scented lotion. Drew stepped into the room just as I finished and came over to me, kissing me gently. His wet hair dripped down my shoulder and I couldn't stifle a laugh.

"You're dripping on me." I giggled.

Drew smiled. "That's the face I wanna see. I know it's hard, but I still love your smile."

I blushed and smiled softly, going to my dresser and digging through my drawers for a bra and panties. Once fully dressed, I disappeared into the closet again to attempt to find a pair of shoes. My closet was as messy as my traveling suitcase, I just never had the want to organize it. There was a method to my chaos, if I organized it, I'd never find anything.

I found a pair of 3-inch red pumps and slipped them on, walking back into my bedroom. Drew was still getting dressed and I sighed to myself at the sight of him. No matter how down I felt, I'd never be able to tamp down the desire that Drew's naked frame sent flying through me. I watched as he pulled on his boxers, his back still to me, and followed with a dark pair of jeans. He turned, finally, to pick his sweater up from the bed and smiled at me. I turned red, realizing I'd been staring and laughed softly.

"Enjoying yourself?" He joked, pulling his sweater on.

"Indeed," I said, sitting on the bed. "You make everything so much easier."

"I'm glad," He kissed my cheek, then looked down at my shoes. "You are the only woman I know that will wear that type of heels in the snow."

I laughed. "I figured I'd put something on to look a little festive. I thought the dress was a little too depressing."

"You look beautiful." Drew said. "Ready to head out?"

I sighed. "I suppose."

Drew rounded the bed and extended his hand, pulling me up from the bed. We put on our coats and I grabbed my purse and keys and we headed out. The florist I wanted to visit was only a few minutes from my apartment, but it was the place that we'd intended to order our flowers from for my and Jack's wedding. I'd known the owner since I was four, she'd been one of my Mother's best friends, and I worked for her while I was in high school. I visited her every time I wanted flowers of any type, for any occasion.

Once we found parking, I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Walking up the path to the shop, I clung to Drew's arm, nearly slipping in a patch of ice.

"I really should have worn more sensible shoes."

Drew chuckled. "I won't say I told you so."

"Hush." I pinched his arm, smiling at him.

The bell above the door jingled as Drew opened it, holding it while I walked in. I walked into the shop and inhaled deeply. I loved the scent of flowers.

"Alise! My goodness is that you!"

I recognized the woman instantly. Tall, pale, and blond, Christine Winters was a former employer of mine who I adored. She hugged me as she came to the front of the store.

"Look at you! So beautiful. I remember when you were just a little baby," Christine beamed, then looked over at Drew with a gasp. "And who is this dashing gentleman?"

I smiled. "Christine, this is my boyfriend, Drew Galloway. Drew this is Christine Winters. I worked in this shop when I was in high school. I've known her a very long time."

"It's very nice to meet you." Drew smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too," Christine smiled. "What a pair the two of you make. Like you've just stepped out of a magazine."

"Thank you," I blushed, smiling. "I'm actually thrilled that you're open. I was hoping we'd catch you before you closed."

"Alise, silly girl. You know I'm always open for you," Christine said. "What can I do for you, darling?"

"I need white and pink roses, if you have any." I said softly.

"Ooh, of course, of course," Christine said. "Give me a minute or two, okay? I'll get them for you."

I nodded as Christine disappeared behind a curtain that I knew lead to the greenhouse. I walked back to where Drew was admiring an arrangement of red roses and tulips and tucked myself under his arm. He kissed my hair and gave me a squeeze.

"What's your favorite flower?" He asked quietly.

"Orchids, and Hibiscus," I replied. "Did you know that roses have their own meanings?"

"No," Drew said, looking down at me. "Do share."

"Pink, they represent love, appreciation, and gratitude. White, they represent sympathy, purity, innocence, and spirituality. That's why I picked those to leave," I said, sighing. "Yellow are friendship and joy. Red, they're romance and love. And orange ones? They're probably my favorite of the rose family. Those represent passion and desire. So, if you ever want to shower a girl with rose petals and all, I'd go for orange _and_ red."

"Are you hinting?" Drew laughed.

"Maybe," I smiled. "I have a birthday coming up you know."

"No, I didn't," Drew frowned. "When?"

"March 2nd, love."

"Well memorized." He said.

I smiled up at him as Christine came back from the greenhouse with two huge bouquets of roses, one pink, one white. She laid them gently on the counter and came around to me, hugging me.

"Say a prayer for your Mom for me, will you? I won't be able to make it out to put some down for her for a while." Christine said and kissed my cheek.

"I will," I said. "How much do I owe you?"

Christine gave me a stern look. "Alise Irena! I wouldn't dream of charging you! You are my best friend's daughter and the best worker I wish I still had. You don't ever have to pay for a thing in here with me, you understand? No matter how big or small, if you ever need flowers for anything. That goes for your handsome young man there, too," Christine smiled. "I love this girl like my own daughter. I know what flowers she likes better than anyone. You ever wanna buy her some, you come see me."

Drew smiled. "I'll make sure of that."

"You two go on now. It's wonderful to see you," She hugged us both and passed us each a bouquet. "Alise, next time you're in town we'll catch up and talk, okay dear?"

"Of course, Christine. Thank you so much for everything."

We said our goodbyes and headed back out to my car. The drive to the cemetery where both my Mother and Jack were buried was another ten minutes from Christine's floral shop. I navigated my car to a place where I could walk the distance between the two sites somewhat easily, and parked. I laid the flowers down on the back seat of my car and mixed up a bunch of pink ones with white ones and carried the bouquet towards my Mother's gravestone. Drew hung back a respectable distance. Close enough to be there if I needed him, but far enough away to give me privacy. I crouched and gently laid the bundle of flowers in a V shape at either side of the front of the stone. I bowed my head and, fighting tears, whispered a prayer in French, then again in Finnish. I wasn't particularly religious but I felt like this was the place I needed to be so, even if it was just for a few minutes.

"I love you, Mom," I whispered, tears falling. "I miss you so much. I wish I could hear your voice, and hug you. I wish you could be here with me and see everything I'm doing. I hope I'm making you proud. I'm living my dream, just like you always said I could. I love you."

Taking a deep breath, and wiping my eyes, I blew a kiss to the sky and headed back to the car. I knew Drew was watching me, and it didn't make me as nervous as I thought it would. It was comforting, knowing that he was there to support me, ready to hold me up if I fell. I looked up at him briefly as I gathered the other bunch of flowers. He was looking straight ahead but I could see tears in his eyes. I touched his hand and he looked at me, smiling ever so slightly.

I tried, but I couldn't smile back. He nodded, understanding and I took a breath and headed back through the snowy path to Jack's gravestone. It was four spaces back and three to the right of my Mom's. I laid his flowers down the same way I had my Mother's and stared at the writing on the stone for a long minute.

__

Jackson Heath Olivier  
February 12, 1987 - June 20, 2005

I bit my lip hard, trying not to sob. Eighteen was far too soon to be taken from this world. I sucked in several deep breaths before saying my French prayer, and looking to the sky, hoping he was listening.

"Oh Jack. It's been almost five years and sometimes...I still can't believe you're gone. I love you so dearly, and I miss you every day," I whispered, bowing my head again. "I know you're watching, and I hope you're not mad at me. He's taking such good care of me. You're forever in my heart, Jack. I hope it's okay with you..."

I closed my eyes and swore I saw those green eyes of his flash behind my eyelids. Those happy green eyes, with that everything's alright smile. I choked on a sob as a breeze blew across my face, and a hand on my shoulder startled me. I jumped, my eyes snapping open and turned to the person who'd touched me.

I saw those green eyes and couldn't believe it. I had to physically shake myself to look again. Those weren't his, but his Mother's. She was green-eyed and blond, just like him. She was like a second Mother to me, even to this day.

"Jacky could never be mad at you, Alise." Vienna Olivier smiled softly at me, brushing her hair from her face.

She hugged me tightly and I squeezed her back with everything I had. "It's so good to see you."

"And you, dear. How are you holding up?" Vienna asked.

"I'm okay," I replied, wiping my face. "It's been a rough couple of days."

"I understand. I'm glad to see that you're doing well though," She smiled. "I've seen you on TV. I always knew you'd make it. Jacky did too."

"You don't think he'd be sad? That... I have..."

"Alise, you and I know best that if something made you happy, Jack would go to the ends of the Earth to make it happen for you," Vienna said. "If it was something you wanted, he'd do it. If it meant leaving you and letting you be somewhere else, he would do it. The only thing that would make Jack sad is if you forgot about him. And you standing here, just like you do every Christmas Eve, and every one of his birthdays is more than enough proof that you won't forget him. You trust me, lovey, Jack would not want you to be miserable. If someone makes you happy, then by God, be happy. That's what he always wanted for you."

I smiled, really smiled at her and hugged her again. "Thank you. Thank you so much. For everything you've ever done for me," I cried. "You've been there for me for so much and I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Honey, you don't have to. You are like a daughter to me. You always will be, regardless of everything that's happened and all we've lost. You are always a part of this family," Vienna said. "We all love you to pieces."

"I love you all, too." I smiled.

"Now. I think you should let me meet this young man," Vienna smiled. "I have to know he's taking care of my girl."

I nodded and blew my goodbye kiss to Jack, promising I'd be back to visit soon. His Mother and I walked carefully back to my car where Drew stood, watching me quietly. I smiled at him as we approached and took one of his hands.

"Drew I want you to meet someone very special to me," I smiled. "This is Vienna Olivier, she's Jack's Mom. She's been like a second Mother to me for my entire life. Mom, this is Drew Galloway, the wonderful man who has breathed new life into my heart."

Drew blushed at the way I'd introduced him and offered a hug to Vienna, which she accepted. "I'm very pleased to meet you. I know you must mean a great deal to Alise."

"I could say the same for you," Vienna said, smiling at him. "Any friend of Alise's is a friend of ours, but you had better be good to this girl. She's very special and she means the world to a lot of people."

"I'm proud to say I'm one of those people," Drew smiled softly. "I promise you that she's in good hands, and I thank you for accepting me."

Vienna smiled and hugged Drew tight. "Thank you for taking care of her, for making her believe in love again."


	10. Chapter 10

After my visit to the cemetery, and speaking with Jack's Mother, I felt a lot better. Her reassurance was worth the world to me. I felt better about everything and could finally feel the joy of the holidays in my heart. We made a stop at the grocery store so I could gather some things for the dinner I promised Drew for the next day. We dropped our groceries off at my apartment and headed to my Father's house. Josey and Kaarina were already there, but they were always early for everything.

Drew and I walked in and were greeted by a screaming Evangeline. Josey was walking back and forth with her 3 month old baby girl, looking tired. I shrugged my coat off and held out my hand for Drew's, hanging them in the hall closet. I walked up to Josey, kissing her cheek.

"What's the matter with my baby," I cooed at Evangeline, holding my arms out for her. "_Venez ici vous jolie fille!_"  
_(Come here you beautiful girl!)_

Josey sighed and passed her to me. "If you can get her to calm down, she's staying at your place tonight."

I laughed and kissed Evangeline's forehead. "You're going to have take that up with Drew, too you know."

Drew chuckled. "I don't have much experience with children..."

I giggled and tiptoed up to kiss him. "You're going to have to get used to them if you're going to be around here long. Which I hope you are," I smiled. "I plan to spoil this little girl and you're helping."

Haven laughed from the kitchen as I walked in, Evangeline still making a fuss in my arms.

"Leave it to Auntie Alise," He kissed my cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Better than yesterday." I said as Haven and Drew shook hands.

"Good," My Father said, turning to me from the stove. "I'm glad you are. It breaks my heart to see you so sad."

I frowned, sitting down at the kitchen table with Evangeline, Drew sat next to me. "Daddy, I'm fine."

My Dad nodded and turned back towards the stove, muttering in Finnish about 'just looking out for his girls'. I laughed softly and looked down at Evangeline, who'd finally seemed to settle herself. I stroked her little face with my fingers, realizing she wasn't paying a bit of attention to me. She was staring at Drew with her big blue eyes, watching him chat with Craig. She was reaching her little hand out, opening and closing her fist, something Kaarina and I called the 'gimmie hands', when Josey was little.

I poked Drew's arm, smiling. "I think she wants to visit you."

Craig laughed. "Aw, I think little Evie wants to make a friend."

I giggled. "Do you know how to hold a baby, Drew?"

Drew gave me a puzzled look. "Yes?"

Josey giggled and took Drew's arms, shifting them into proper baby-holding position. "There, sweetheart. Like that."

I kissed Evangeline's forehead and gently placed her in Drew's arms. "Don't. You. Move."

I giggled and jumped up, heading into the living room to get my phone from my purse. I squeezed past Kaarina and pulled Josey back so I could take a picture of Drew holding the baby. He stuck his tongue out at me, but smiled.

"Wait until I show John," I giggled. "I'm sending this to Maryse right now."

Drew laughed as Evangeline gurgled and grabbed for his ponytail. He stared at her, looking sort of awestruck. Evangeline stared back at him and started to smile and just barely giggled. He smiled at her and shifted her gently so he could touch her little hand with one of his fingers. She immediately latched her whole hand around his index finger and smiled at him. I snapped another picture and kissed Drew on the cheek.

"Very sweet." I smiled.

Josey smiled. "I think she likes Uncle Drew."

Drew smiled as Evangeline squeezed his finger, gurgling. "She's such a beautiful little girl."

I squeezed Drew's arm. "Looks natural for you, baby."

* * *

We exchanged gifts with my family that night before leaving Drew and I headed back to my apartment. I agreed with my Father and sisters that we'd meet at my place for dinner the next night. Drew and I showered and crawled into bed, putting in a movie. I hurried out to the kitchen and made some popcorn before we got too comfortable. We leaned against the headboard and I snuggled up to Drew's side, sitting the popcorn bowl on our legs.

Drew kissed my cheek, wrapping his arm around me. "So, would you like your Christmas gift now, or would you like it tomorrow?"

I chewed my lip. "Now, if you like. I'm still kind of upset I couldn't get you something."

"Don't be, Alise," Drew said, sliding out of bed. He dug into his bag and pulled out a long box, wrapped in light yellow paper. "I told you that you didn't even have to get me anything."

Drew climbed back into bed and handed me the box. I fought the urge to shake it like I used to do when I was a kid. I unwrapped it slowly, peeling the paper away. I nearly choked as I saw the turquoise colored box and the logo emblazoned on the top of the box.

"A-are you...Drew, you...you're kidding!" I stammered. "Tiffany's!"

He smiled. "Maryse gave me the hint. Open it."

I opened the turquoise box and inside that was a hinged, black felt box. I opened the black box and gasped. Inside it was a beautiful platinum bracelet with an infinity symbol with diamonds in it. I threw my arms around Drew's neck, spilling the popcorn bowl all over the bed and the floor.

"Oh my goodness! Drew this is gorgeous! This must have cost a fortune! I can't believe it!" I exclaimed.

He kissed my cheek. "Don't you worry about that. Do you like it?"

"Like it? That's only a gigantic understatement," I laughed. "I love it. Thank you, baby."

"You're very welcome love."

Drew kissed me gently and took the box from my hands. He slipped the bracelet out and put it around my wrist, securing the clasp. I leaned over and kissed him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you," I said, kissing him again. "And we're not sleeping in a bed full of popcorn."

Laughing, we both got out of bed and started to clean up the popcorn mess from the bed and floor. I dumped the mess into the kitchen trash and dug the vacuum cleaner out of the hall closet to clean up the little pieces we couldn't get with our hands. I put the vacuum away, turned off the light and hopped back into bed with Drew.

He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head, whispering 'I love you'. I shut my eyes, listening to the gentle thump of his heartbeat. I dozed off after a few minutes, Drew's arms were quickly becoming my favorite place to be.

When I woke up that morning I rolled over into the space were I was expecting Drew to be, but it was empty. I opened my eyes but squeezed them shut again. Wherever Drew had gone, he'd opened the blinds in the bedroom and the glare from the sun off the snow was blinding, but the apartment smelled amazing. Sighing, I pushed the covers off of me and sat up, cautiously opening my eyes. I stood up, stretching and grabbed a hair band off the nightstand to put my hair in a ponytail. I walked out of the bedroom and the smell of bacon and eggs hit me, making my stomach growl.

Oh, Drew was definitely a keeper. He could cook.

As I walked into the kitchen, Drew was setting finished plates at the table. He smiled when he saw me and kissed me.

"Merry Christmas, love." He said.

I gave him a squeeze, kissing him back. "Merry Christmas to you, too. What a surprise."

"It's no Christmas dinner, but breakfast I can do." He laughed.

I giggled as we sat down. "I very much appreciate a man who knows how to cook."

"Don't get too excited," He laughed. "This is about as far as it goes."

"That's okay, it's wonderful that you did this."

While we ate, I bounced ideas back and forth with Drew about dinner. There were a few things I knew for sure were hits that I was going to make, but I was still stuck on what to make for the main dish. My family wasn't exactly picky, but I wanted to make something nice, considering I didn't get to see them that often anymore. After we finished breakfast, and cleaned up the dishes, I changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to start cooking. Drew tried to put in a helping hand but I shooed him out of the kitchen. This was my Christmas gift to him, it wouldn't be fair for him to help.

I'd been working for a few hours and the house was smelling wonderful before I realized what time it was. It was just after three and my family would be over at four. I still needed to shower and change my clothes before they got there.

"Drew, honey," I called, poking my head into the living area. "Would you just make sure nothing burns? I need to go shower, everyone will be here soon."

"Of course, baby."

I blew him a kiss and hurried to the bathroom for a shower. After my shower, and doing my hair and makeup, I pulled a teal dress and a pair of black heels out of my closet and got dressed. I took a peek at the clock before heading back to the kitchen. My family would be over in about fifteen minutes, luckily, everything was just about done. Drew was walking out of the kitchen when I came in and stopped dead as he spotted me.

"Alise. You look gorgeous." He said, taking my hand and spinning me in a circle.

"Thank you," I giggled. "You don't think it's too much, do you?"

"No, not at all," He said. "It is certainly not going to be easy to keep my eyes off of you tonight."

I smiled, winking at him. "Well if you're good for the family then I promise there'll be a nice Christmas surprise for you later tonight."

Drew laughed, kissing me hard. "I might have to hold you to that."

There was a knock on the door and Drew and I broke apart. I went to the door as Drew sat down on the couch. Josey and Haven were at the door with baby Evangeline. I smiled as I let them in.

"Wow, sister-in-law, it smells fantastic in here." Haven said.

"Thank you, I try ya know." I laughed and hugged him.

Josey handed me Evangeline as she took off her coat. "You're always all dressed to the nines, Alise. Why in the world are you wearing heels in your own house?"

I shrugged one shoulder as Josey took Evangeline's coat off. "I like these shoes. They go with the dress."

Evangeline snuggled her head against my neck, her little hand grabbing at my hair. I kissed her forehead and gently unwrapped my hair from her fist as I handed her to her Father. Josey followed me into the kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen table, crossing her legs.

"I'm impressed. Everything looks fantastic." She said, leaning her chin on the heel of her hand. "So, how are things going with you and Drew?"

I couldn't help my smile. "Everything is great. I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad. It's really good to see you happy." Josey said softly.

I turned from the stove, looking at her. "Thanks. It really feels good. I forgot how nice it really is."

"Is everything done? Do you need any help?" Josey asked, starting to get up.

"Sit down," I waved her off. "Everything is just about done. Just a few more minutes. Kaarina, Craig, and Daddy should get her just as everything gets done. What are the boys doing?"

"Either fawning over the baby, or watching television," She giggled. "Or both. Who knows."

I poked my head out of the kitchen and Drew and Haven were playing with Evangeline. There was something really endearing about watching two grown men melt into puddles over a three month old little girl. She was smiling at them and giggling.

"How precious. They're so sweet with her." I giggled.

"So," Josey said quietly. "Are you and Drew planning any extended steps with this relationship?"

I glared at Josey. "Don't go there."

"I'm just _asking_. He seems to be comfortable with kids." Josey said, trying to make it sound nonchalant.

"Josephine Marit..."

"Okay, okay!" Josey wrinkled her nose. "Enough with the full name."

"Then enough with the implications." I said as there was another knock on the door.

I walked out of the kitchen and headed into the living room. Opening the front door, I was greeted by my Father, older sister, and other brother-in-law. I hugged them all and they came in, taking off their coats.

"Glad that everyone's here, we can all eat when everyone gets settled in." I smiled.

* * *

Christmas went beautifully, spending time with my boyfriend and my family. We had a great time but now it was back to work and back on the road. Leaving from Montreal, we headed to North Carolina. We had a couple of shows in Raleigh then were going to Nevada and going to be in Vegas for the New Year. We checked into the hotel in Raleigh and were headed off to the arena. I met up with Maryse as we got to the arena. I kissed Drew goodbye as he went to find John and Maryse danced in her spot before we walked into the Women's lockeroom.

"So how was your holiday? That picture of Drew and the baby was so cute!" She giggled.

"It was great. We had a lot a of fun," I said. "Evangeline really loves Drew."

"Okay I promise I wasn't eavesdropping," Nattie said, walking over to us. "But did you just say something about Drew with a baby? Alise what aren't you telling us, girl?"

"Oh no, not me," I laughed, showing Nattie the picture on my phone. "I would have sent you the picture but I don't have your number. We got Drew to hold my niece Christmas Eve. She loves him."

"Aww, that's adorable! He looks so comfortable with the little one." Nattie laughed.

"So, to answer you question, Maryse. The holiday was great," I grinned and showed her and Nattie the bracelet that Drew had given me. "This was my present."

Maryse squealed. "Oh Alise that's gorgeous!"

"He said you gave him the hint." I smiled.

"Well what girl wouldn't want jewelry from Tiffanys?" Maryse laughed. "I only told him where, not what. But he did a great job picking it out."

"I love it," I smiled. "I couldn't have had a better holiday if I'd dreamed it."

"So! Since we're all going to be in Vegas for the New Year, I think that we need to have a huge party to celebrate," Maryse threw her arms around Nattie and I. "I think it's been a great year for all of us. We have a lot to celebrate!"

"I think you're right, Maryse," Nattie agreed. "Why not? We don't get to do stuff like that very often."

"I like the way you think, Maryse."

"I knew you would," She grinned. "So, we have some time before the show starts, I think this fantastic idea calls for some shopping."

We all agreed and grabbed our purses and headed out of the lockeroom. Just as we were attempting to figure out who's car were taking, we ran into Drew, John, and TJ, coming out of catering.

"What are you three troublemakers up to?" John laughed.

"Troublemakers? Us? Never." I laughed.

"We're going shopping," Maryse said. "New Years is coming up, you know."

TJ laughed, rolling his eyes. "You three, shopping? You sure you're going to be back before the show starts?"

"Of course we will," Nattie stuck her tongue out at him. "We're not teenagers ya know. We have excellent time management skills."

"Now, if you guys want us to get any type of shopping done and be on time," I said, walking over and kissing Drew. "We're going to have to get going."

Maryse and Nattie kissed their respective significant others goodbye and the three of us headed out of the arena. It took us half an hour to find a decent place to go shopping and once we got there, it was no holding back. We must have tried on at least forty dresses between the three of us in almost an hour. By the time we finished, I picked out a red mid-thigh length dress with long sleeves and a swooping neckline. Nattie found a clingy, pink one-shouldered number, while Maryse went short, tight, and classic black. Just before we headed back to the arena, I spied a pair of over-the-knee black leather boots that I just couldn't pass up.

We returned to the arena with an hour to spare. We stashed our things in the lockeroom and each prepared for the evening. Maryse had a match against Maria that I was set to accompany her to, and Nattie was accompanying her boys in their match against The Miz and Big Show. I was also accompanying Drew in his match against John. We all had quite a busy night ahead of us. Maryse, unfortunately, was unsuccessful in her match against Maria but she and I once again got to do some damage to her and Mickie after the match. Drew continued his undefeated streak against John, with a little help of course, from me, his trouble-making manager.

After the show was over, we all said our goodbyes and headed to the hotel for the evening. Once we checked in, I dropped my bags and flopped down on the bed, sighing. Drew sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me over by the knees so that I was sitting in his lap. Giggling, I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning my head against his shoulder. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Wanna see what I bought today?"

"I'd love to." He grinned.

Smiling, I stood and kicked off my shoes, stripping off my clothes. Drew laughed, leaning back against his hands on the bed.

"No shame, eh love?"

"Why should I? It's nothing you haven't seen before." I said as I pulled the dress out of the bag.

I slipped the dress over my head, shimmying until it sat just the way I wanted it to. Drew sat up a little straighter, and went to reach for me but I danced out of his way, telling him to wait. There was more to the outfit that he would love. I pulled out my new boots and pulled them on, sliding the zipper up the back of each leg. I stood in front of him, turning and smiling.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Drew reached for me, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me roughly into his arms. In one fluid motion, he stood and flipped me around, tossing me onto the bed. I landed with an 'oomph' and a giggle before Drew captured my lips and I couldn't breathe in the most delicious way. I gasped as we finally pulled apart, smiling at him.

"I take it you like the outfit."

"Yes," Drew said, his hand creeping slowly up my thigh. "But I love the woman in it, and I would like it quite a bit if she was out of it right now."

I grinned at him, leaning up to kiss him. "So take it off me then."

I lifted my hips so Drew could pull the dress up from underneath me. He peeled the dress off of me and tossed it so that it landed on his suitcase. I lifted a leg so he could unzip my boots but he pushed it back down, wrapping it around his waist.

"Those, you can leave on."


	11. Chapter 11

New Years Eve had arrived before we knew it. The roster was staying at the Palms hotel in Las Vegas as an apparently very generous Happy New Year from the company. Maryse and I had taken over her hotel room, shooing John off with Drew as we got dressed for the party. I had just finished putting the last few curls in my hair and sprayed some product in it so that they would stay. I walked into the bedroom and Maryse was putting her shoes on, but otherwise all ready. She looked glamorous, in her classic little black dress.

"Alise! You look stunning _mon chéri!_" Maryse exclaimed. "You're going to be turning heads!"

"Me? Maryse, please," I scoffed. "You're going to be breaking necks."

She laughed and pushed her hair off her shoulders. "We both will. Just wait until Nattie joins us. Do you think the boys are ready?"

"Probably. They don't take half as long as we do." I laughed.

Maryse clicked her tongue. "Don't underestimate John's ability to primp."

We laughed, collecting our purses and headed out the door. The room Drew and I were in was a floor down so we made the short stop and knocked on the door. John opened it, his jaw almost hitting the ground.

"My goodness! Look at you lovely ladies." He grinned, kissing Maryse.

Drew appeared at the door behind him, smiling wickedly at me. I blew him a kiss and after John checked to make sure they had everything, they shut the door and we headed down to the in-hotel club where everyone was meeting.

"You look stunning." Drew whispered to me as we walked in, his hand on my lower back.

"Thank you, baby," I smiled. "You look amazing yourself."

I always knew that Drew knew how to dress, but when he mixed that sexy casual and his sophisticated formal, it just did things to me. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a red button down that matched my dress, with a blazer. I took his hand as the four of us found a table to claim. The music was loud and thumping, I hadn't been to a club in ages but the thrum of bass loud enough to rattle my bones was oddly pleasant. We sat through a few songs, noticing coworkers as the filtered in and around the area. Nattie, TJ, David, and Mickie were sitting at a table behind us. Finally, hearing a Lady Gaga song start blaring across the club, Maryse decided she wanted to dance. John tried to refuse and when he did, she stuck her tongue out at him, and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet.

"Come on," She yelled in my ear above the music. "If they don't wanna dance now, let's give them a reason to want to!"

I followed Maryse onto the dance floor, a short way from the table where we sat. We danced together; close enough to keep the boy's looking. We laughed and danced through one song and when the boys still didn't join, we recruited Nattie danced up a storm through another. TJ seemed to be the first to get the message we were sending and he and Nattie were off.

I didn't have to look over at the table to know Drew was watching me. I could feel his eyes on me and it was an intense feeling. I knew he saw every move, ever sway of my hips, but I was getting tired of waiting for him. After another song went by, Maryse seemed to feel the same and walked back to the table, grabbing John by the wrists and yanking him out of his seat. I looked back at Drew, curling my finger to see if he'd come over, but he simply smiled at me and stayed in his seat. I smirked, walking over to him and turned my back to him, swaying my hips just out of his reach. Turning to face him, he was smiling at me and I grabbed his arms, pulling him up.

"Dance with me." I said.

I didn't give him much of a choice as I led him out onto the dance floor. I wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck, moving and grinding to the music. I stood on my toes, even in the heels and kissed Drew while he moved my hips against his. I broke the kiss, taking a deep breath.

"I'm thirsty, baby."

Drew smiled and nodded, and we walked to the bar together. There we met up again with John and Maryse.

"What'll it be, guys?" John grinned.

"A Midori sour for me, please." I said.

Drew asked for a rum and coke, while John ordered other drinks for he and Maryse. The bartender handed us our drinks and I sipped mine, leaning against Drew as he sat on the edge of a stool. Drew wrapped an arm around me, resting his hand on my hip. Drew kissed my neck and I could smell the alcohol on his lips, I turned to kiss his lips and when we finally broke away, I felt a little breathless. I downed the rest of my drink, enjoying the burn as it slid down my throat. I sat my glass down on the bar as Maryse walked over to me, grinning.

"You are taking a shot with me, _mon chéri_. What do you want?"

I shrugged. "You pick. Whatever you want."

Maryse grinned and ordered two chocolate cake shots. When the shots came, we clinked our glasses and slammed our shots. I grimaced for a moment, shaking myself. I hadn't gone drinking in a while and that one definitely burned. Maryse giggled and ordered two more. We threw those back I'd had enough for a moment. Maryse winked at me and sashayed back over to John, I turned to Drew, smiling.

"You alright there, love?" He asked.

"Mmhmm. I'm fine," I giggled. "I haven't been drinking in a while, so this may hit me _pretty_ hard."

Drew kissed me. "I'll take care of you, baby."

"Thank you," I smiled. "So does that mean I can have another drink?"

"If you like, love." He laughed.

I leaned over Drew to get the bartender's attention and ordered another Midori sour. Drew rubbed his hand up and down my back as I grabbed my drink. I drank this one slowly; I really didn't want everything to hit me at once. Drew wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I tilted my head back, laying it against his shoulder and he kissed me. When we broke away, I finished my drink and paid for the ones I had and pulled Drew back onto the dance floor. We danced together through at least four songs before I excused myself to go to the restroom. I was starting to get hot in my long-sleeved dress and needed to cool off for a moment. When I pushed open the door to the Women's restroom, Maryse was standing in the mirror, fixing her hair, her face flushed. She looked over and waved at me, giggling.

"How are you feeling?" I laughed.

"Fabulous!" She beamed. "What, a wonderful night it's been."

I giggled and grabbed a few paper towels, wetting them with cold water and dabbed it against my neck and chest. Looking in the mirror, my cheeks were just as red as Maryse's and I wasn't quite sure if it was from the temperature or the alcohol.

"So, how are you doing tonight?" Maryse asked, turning to me.

"I'm doing fantastic," I smiled, tossing my paper towel. "How much longer till midnight? I'm not gonna lie, my boyfriend looks amazing and there's no better way to start off the New Year then with a little bedroom fun."

Maryse laughed. "I couldn't agree more."

I peered in the mirror one more time, fixing my hair and Maryse and I headed back out to the dance floor. Before we made it back to the boys, we spotted Maria dancing with Mike Mizanin. I rolled my eyes hoping to get away unseen but Maria waved to us, breaking away from Mike. I wondered briefly if we could get back to John and Drew before she made it over to us. I heard Maryse groan loudly to the side of me and determined that we couldn't as Maria was walking... or stumbling he way over to us. Maryse grabbed my arm, laughing.

"She's really drunk." She said.

"Ugh, that's the last thing I need is to deal with Maria, completely wasted." I said to her.

"Hey girls!" Maria shouted, as she finally got to us. "Where you just heading to the bathroom? Cos I really gotta go!"

Maryse and I tried to protest but Maria threw her arms around us and we ended up being steered back into the restroom. We managed to disengage ourselves from Maria before we got dragged into the stall along with her. I looked over at Maryse, motioning to the door and telling her to move quietly, hoping to make a break for it, until Maria started talking.

"Ya know Alise, I'm really confused by you," She said loudly. "You seemed so sweet when you first got here, but you've been really mean to me lately. I don't understand. What did I do?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How in the world have I been mean to you, Maria?"

"Ugh, but it's only when you're around Drew," She said and there was a flush, and she bumbled out from behind the stall door. "What, do you think I'm gonna _steal_ him or something?"

Maria made an ugly face at me and moved to the sink to wash her hands. I looked at Maryse who only shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"I'm a little confused here, Maria. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You always give me this _look_. Every time you're around him and you see me. You get all... I dunno, touchy and crap," Maria turned to Maryse and I, flinging the water off her hands. "I don't get what for. It's not like he's really serious about you or anything."

Maryse took a cautioning hold on my elbow. I fumed. "What are you talking about?"

"Come _on_ Alise! You two spent so much time avoiding getting together, and when you do it's only after you fucked him," Maria sneered. "That's probably all he wants from you anyway."

I fought the urge to punch Maria in the mouth. Clenching my fist, I glared at her. "How do you even know about that?"

She scoffed. "I _overheard_ him talking to John about it a while ago," She waved her hand. "Going on and on about 'her this and that, her body this,' blah blah yuck. I'm sure he was trying to be quiet about it but, hey, you never know who's around backstage."

Maria smiled at me and it only made my blood boil all the harder. "You have no idea what you're talking about, so I suggest you shut your mouth."

I wrenched my arm out of Maryse's grip and turned for the door. I yanked it open and walked out, hearing heels clacking behind me. I didn't look back, only hoped that it was Maryse and I wouldn't have to deal with Maria's mouth anymore.

"What else could he possibly want from you, Alise?" Maria yelled. "I thought you were a really nice girl but it turns out you're a cold bitch! I hope you can at least defrost long enough for him to enjoy himself being with _you_!"

I spun around, fists clenched at my sides. "_Ta gueule! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites! Vous ne savez rien à propos de Drew et moi!"  
(Shut up! You don't know what you're saying! You don't know anything about Drew and I!)_

"Speak English you French whore!" Maria spat.

That was the last straw for me. I started to lunge at Maria but was yanked off my feet before I got too close. I fought whoever had grabbed me, scratching and kicking.

"Ow, ow! Easy killer!" I heard John complain.

"Let her go," Maryse yelled. "Maria deserves whatever Alise gives her!"

"_Lâchez-moi, John! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'elle m'a dit!_" I screamed._  
(Let go of me, John! You have no idea what she said!)_

Before I knew it, I saw the room spin again and suddenly Drew was in front of me. John had twisted around and passed me off to Drew, lunging for Maryse before she slapped Maria. Drew grabbed my face between his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"Alise! Stop! What's the matter?"

I was still seeing red and speaking French. Drew shook his head, squeezing my cheeks gently to stop my mouth from moving.

"Baby, I can't understand you," He said gently. "What's going on?"

I felt tears stinging my eyes. "You have no idea, Drew. The things she said to me..."

My arms were shaking, I was clenching my fists so hard. Drew put an arm around me and led me through the crowd towards the exit. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw John struggling with Maryse, trying to get her outside as well. When he spotted us, he hoisted the blond off her feet and carried her to the door. Maryse was snarling in French still, even though Maria was back inside. I on the other hand, was crying more than I really wanted to. I knew the truth about Drew and I, but hearing Maria say those things was hurtful nonetheless. Drew and John led the pair of us towards the elevators and I vaguely heard them agree on us all convening in the room Drew and I were in. Drew unlocked the door and as I walked in, I fought against the urge to throw my purse against the wall.

Maryse flopped down in a chair. "What a _bitch_!"

"What happened?" Drew asked, sitting me down on the bed.

"Maria is a total bitch," I spat, wiping tears away. "The things she said to me! Like she knows anything about our relationship."

John frowned. "Maybe we should let them talk..."

Maryse had finally calmed a little, and nodded. "You're right. We'll go and let you two talk."

Maryse and John both hugged me before they left. I unzipped my boots and toed them off, letting them drop to the floor by the bed. My adrenaline was starting to wane and I hadn't realized that my right knee was hurting. I rubbed at it for a moment before speaking again.

"She had the nerve to say that the only reason you were with me was to have sex with me," I said softly. "She called me a cold bitch and said hopefully I could 'defrost' long enough for you to enjoy being with me."

Drew frowned deeply. "Alise. You _know_ that isn't true."

"I know that! But it doesn't feel great for someone to say that to you," I sniffled. "I can't believe that... it's absolutely ridiculous..."

"Alise, love. Don't worry about a thing Maria said. Her opinion doesn't matter and whatever problem she has with you is irrelevant right now because she's not here. If she can't be bothered to be up front and say something to you when she's not been drinking then she isn't worth the stress. Don't worry."

I crawled over to Drew, and he put his arms around me, holding me and kissed my forehead. He sighed softly and looked behind us at the clock.

"There's five more minutes until midnight," He said softly. "What can I do to take your mind off of that and start the new year right?"

What a silly, silly question for him to ask.


	12. Chapter 12

The end of January brought us to Atlanta, Georgia for the Royal Rumble. Drew was participating in the 30-man battle royal and Maryse and I were in a three-diva tag team match against Mickie James and Maria, as well as Michelle McCool and Layla. Ever since the incident on New Year's Eve, Maria had been avoiding me. I was honestly glad for it, I had nothing to say to her and if she'd approached me, I'd probably get myself into a ton of trouble. Not only did I have a problem with Maria, but I was also having some trouble with my right knee. It'd been hurting off and on since the night of New Years and I figured I'd just twisted it wrong at some point during the night on my heels but the dull ache remained and only felt worse after a lot of activity.

So I'd been wrapping it up for matches and covering the wrappings with kneepads to match my outfits. I was hoping that it wasn't a big problem and it wouldn't hinder me in the ring. I had just finished wrapping up my knee when the door to the Women's lockeroom opened and Maryse walked in, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just excited for tonight. I always get sort of anxious and excited for pay-per-view events," She said. "Is your knee okay?"

I shrugged a shoulder. "It's alright. I mean I'm sure it'll hurt a little after the match but it hasn't really been bothering me, not too much anyway."

"Are you sure it's going to be okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I said, pulling on my kneepads. "It'll be alright."

"Okay," Maryse said skeptically. "I just don't want you to get seriously hurt or anything."

I stood up, bent and stretched my knee a couple of times, smiling at her. "Don't worry about me, girl. I'll be fine."

Maryse grabbed her long ring jacket and threw her arm around my shoulders. "Well, then are you ready for this?"

"Oh most definitely!"

* * *

"And the opponents, making their way to the ring the team of Irena Ryland and Maryse!"

Irena and Maryse posed at the top of the stage, heading down the ramp, smirking at their opponents. They hopped onto the apron and ducked into the ring, flipping their hair. Maryse shed her jacket and tossed it to the outside as she and Irena took their side of the ring. The bell sounded and Maryse started off the match against Maria. Maryse slapped Maria across the cheek, taunting her. She grabbed the redhead by the hair and pulled her to her feet, slapping her across the face again. Maria got to her feet again and ducked another blow by Maryse and kicked her in the stomach, shoving her backwards. Maryse went to grab Maria but the redhead ducked and swept Maryse's legs out from under her, going for a pin. Maryse kicked out before the count of two. Maria went to drop an elbow but Maryse rolled out of the way and as she got to her feet, Michelle McCool tagged herself into the match.

Maryse fought with Michelle before the referee directed her out of the ring. Michelle dominated Maria, beating on the more inexperienced diva. She hit her with a couple of quick suplexes and went for a cover but Mickie James came into make the save for her team. Michelle took a swing at Mickie but the former champion ducked out of the way. Maria got to her feet and hit Michelle with a hard forearm smash and quickly went to tag in Mickie. Mickie kicked Michelle in the stomach and whipped her into the turnbuckle. Irena took the opportunity to tag herself into the match. Irena shoved Michelle out of the way and immediately went for Mickie, knocking her down from behind. Irena grabbed Mickie by the hair, pulling her back into a reverse DDT. Irena went for a cover but Mickie kicked out, she hit Irena with a forearm to the side of the head as she got up, following it with a kick to the stomach. Mickie suplexed Irena and floated back into a cover, getting a two count. Mickie picked Irena up and Irish whipped her into a turnbuckle. Mickie ran at her but Irena got her feet up, knocking Mickie back. Irena hit Mickie with a standing dropkick and went for a cover but Michelle jumped in and broke up the pin with a kick. Irena got to her feet, going to attack Michelle but Layla came in and chop-blocked Irena's right knee. Irena cried out as she hit the mat, grabbing her knee. Mickie knocked Michelle out of the ring and went back for Irena who was still holding onto her knee. Mickie pulled Irena up to her feet; Irena balanced her weight on her left foot, not appearing to be able to put any weight on the left one.

"That chop block by Layla really seems to have taken Irena Ryland off her game. It doesn't seem like she's able to put any weight on that right leg at all." Todd Grisham said.

Mickie suplexed Irena over and she grabbed her knee again, groaning. She rolled towards her corner, attempting to tag in Maryse. Layla reached over the ropes and slapped Mickie on the back, tagging herself in. She ran over to Irena, stomping on her knee. Irena cried out, and Layla taunted her. Layla grabbed Irena's right leg but Irena braced herself with her left foot, pushing Layla away with her good leg. Irena pushed herself to her feet and limped to her corner, diving for a tag to Maryse.

* * *

I laid on the apron of the ring, clutching my knee. Pain was shooting from my knee down to my ankle. I never imagined that there a simple tweaked knee could hurt this badly. The match was still going on around me but I couldn't concentrate, I felt bad that Maryse had to continue on her own but I couldn't stand on my right leg at all. I felt tears stinging my eyes and couldn't bend my knee. I wanted to be with Drew in that very moment but I knew there was no way that would happen until we were away from the cameras. I tried to tune into anything but the pain in my knee but that proved much more difficult than I thought. I heard the bell sound and the ring announcer bellowed that Michelle McCool and Layla were the winners of the match. The next thing I knew, Maryse's face was in my line of sight, her long hair covering my face so the cameras wouldn't catch us talking.

"Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

"No," I groaned. "My knee. It's killing me."

"Can you stand?"

"Hardly. I need your help."

I inched myself to the edge of the apron, gingerly swinging my legs over the side. Maryse hopped down and threw my arm over her shoulder, helping to support me. We hobbled around the ring, moving slowly towards the entrance ramp. Once we got up the ramp and behind the curtain, away from cameras, Drew was there. Maryse let go of me slowly and he swept me into his arms, holding me gently so I didn't move my leg much.

"Alise are you okay love?" He asked.

"My knee," I groaned, tears falling down my cheeks. "I told you I tweaked it a little on New Years Eve and it's killing me right now. I guess it's worse off than I thought it was."

Drew kissed my temple. "Why didn't you say anything, baby? You should have got it checked out."

"I know but I didn't think it was that bad," I said. "I should have."

"It's okay. Let's got see what they say about it now."

Drew carried me to the trainer's room and sat me down on the bench. After a few minutes of poking and prodding and trying to contain myself from screaming, the trainers advised that I should go to a hospital and get x-rays taken. I wanted to stay until Drew was done with the rumble but he was having none of that. Maryse volunteered to accompany me, and Drew would get in touch with me once he was finished. He carried me down to the divas lockeroom and gathered my bag and helped me out to Maryse's rental car. After making sure I was safely inside, he kissed me and Maryse and I headed off. Once we got to the hospital, Maryse found the closest parking spot she could and helped me out of the car and into the emergency room. Maryse grabbed a wheelchair and instructed me to sit. Grudgingly, I sat in the chair, feeling miserable while filling out all the papers to sign in.

Still in our ring clothes, Maryse and I both felt a little awkward as we sat in the lobby to wait. It seemed like an hour and a half had passed before one of the nurses finally called my name. Maryse rolled me back and the woman smiled pleasantly though looked confused as to the way we were dressed. I explained to her my injury and that the trainers from the arena had sent me for x-rays. It took another twenty minutes or so before I was able to get an x-ray done and by the time I was back in the room waiting for the doctor to come and analyze the results, Drew called.

He hadn't lasted long in the rumble match and was on his way to the hospital to meet us. Just after I hung up with Drew, the doctor entered my room.

"Miss Lahti? I'm Dr. Brennan, I have the results of your x-rays."

Dr. Brennan was a tall, skinny man with red hair. He had an all-business air about him. He put the x-rays up onto the backlit box and turned it on. It didn't look like much to me but he was pointing out exactly what was wrong.

"See here," Dr. Brennan made a circle with his finger around a part of the x-ray of my knee. "That there is your meniscus, and the issues you're having is coming from a tear in that cartilage. That's causing the pain and swelling."

"How in the world does that tear?" I asked.

"It can happen to anyone," Dr. Brennan said. "A tear in the meniscus can happen when there's stress on the knee, when there's a sudden twist or turn that pulls at your knee. Stress on the knee can make that happen. Considering what you do for a living, it's honestly not a surprise. The extent of your injury will require surgery. On average, recovery time for a torn meniscus is about two to four months, but as with anything, each person's recovery time is different."

I deflated, surgery and up to four months out of action? Definitely not what I wanted to hear. I bit my lip to stop from crying and tried to listen as the doctor asked me if I'd be staying in Georgia for surgery. I couldn't think, I couldn't answer, and I just wanted Drew beside me. I informed the doctor that I'd make a decision on where I'd be having surgery and he gave me a temporary knee brace and some crutches. As we were leaving, Drew was arriving. He wrapped me in a hug and kissed my forehead. I wanted out of this hospital as fast as possible. Saying goodbye to Maryse, Drew helped me into the car and headed over to Maryse's to get my bag. On the ride back to the hotel, I filled Drew in on the prognosis from the doctor. Once we got to the hotel, all I wanted to do was lay down and try to get some sleep. I'd have to make some calls tomorrow with the company and arrange to be away for a while. I decided to go up to Canada and have the surgery, that way I'd be close to home and able to stay with either my Father or one of my sisters.

Sleeping that night was harder than I expected. My knee was still swollen and stiff and no matter what way I laid, nothing was comfortable. I didn't feel remotely rested when I woke up in the morning. I was slow moving to get out of bed and make my phone calls to schedule this time off, my surgery, and a flight home. It wasn't as much of a hassle as I thought it was going to be. After all of that, I called my older sister, someone I really needed to talk to.

"Alise! How are you, sweetheart?" She said.

"I'd be a lot better if my knee wasn't swollen to Hades and back." I grumbled.

"What happened?" Kaarina asked.

"I've got a bit of an injury," I sighed. "I tore my meniscus."

"Sweetheart... what's that mean in regular terms?"

"It's some of the cartilage in my knee. It needs surgery," I said. "I'll be out for around two to four months."

"Oh Alise! I'm so sorry sweetheart. What's happening, what are you doing?" Kaarina asked.

"Well, I'm coming home to have surgery. So at least I'll be nearby. I was thinking of maybe staying with Daddy, or something..."

"Oh don't do that. Come stay with Craig and me. We've got the room," Kaarina said. "Daddy will smother you to death sweetie. I know he means well but goodness you'll go insane by the time you're ready to come back."

I laughed softly and Drew stirred in the bed behind me. "Are you sure? I don't want to invade on you."

"Alise. You're my sister. You're not invading, especially if I invite you."

"Thank you," I sighed. "My surgery is scheduled for Thursday in Montreal. I'm hoping that Drew will be able to be there before I go into surgery."

"I'm sure he will," Kaarina said. "I'll get the guest room all set up for you, sweetheart. Do you want me to go to your place and grab some clothes for you?"

"That would be great, Kaarina." I said.

"I'll do that today, then. When are you coming home?" She asked.

"I'm catching a flight today. I'll be there in the evening." I said.

"Okay, well text me the details of your flight and Craig and I will be there to pick you up."

"Thank you, Kaarina. I really appreciate it."

"No need to thank me, little sister. I'll let you go and I'll see you later today, okay?"

"Okay. See you later."

I signed off with Kaarina and tossed my phone over onto the chair where my purse was. I heard Drew yawn behind me and turned, smiling weakly at him.

"Morning." I said.

"Good morning," He sat up and kissed my cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Miserable," I frowned. "I didn't sleep very well."

"I'm sorry love," He kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so sorry you got injured."

"I should have said something when it started hurting. It's my fault."

"It's no one's fault, Alise. It could have happened to anyone at any time," Drew said. "You'll be back in action before you know it."

I leaned back into Drew, sighing. "Do you think you'll be able to come to Montreal on Thursday?"

"Yes," He said. "Thursday is my off day."

"Okay, I'm glad. Thursday is the day of my surgery." I said.

Drew kissed my cheek. "I will be there. I promise."

* * *

Thursday had come before I knew it. I'd spent a couple of days being miserable and not able to sleep well in my sister's guestroom. Hospitals made me nervous, being prepped for surgery made me ever more nervous. I was happy that Drew and my family were there. I didn't want to leave them but I was being taken back for surgery before I knew it. I was groggy from the anesthesia after the operation but I couldn't feel much thanks to the pain medicine. When I woke up, I saw Drew in the room, sitting on a chair near the bed. He looked over as he heard me stirring and smiled, pulling his chair closer.

"The doctor said everything went well. You'll be back on your feet before you know it love." He said.

I yawned. "Good. Where is everyone?"

"Josey and Haven went to take the baby home," Drew said. "Kaarina, Craig, and your Dad are downstairs but should be back in a minute."

I nodded, and Drew leaned over, kissing my forehead. "How are you doing?"

"Okay. Groggy, but it doesn't hurt right now," I said. "I'm sure it will kick in sometime later though."

"Don't think of it that way, love," Drew said. "Alise... I want to talk to you about something."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that, baby?"

Drew was quiet for a moment, then took a deep breath, taking my hand. "You remember when we first me... and we were told to find some... chemistry between the two of us?"

"Yes," I smiled. "I can't forget that."

"I think we've done quite well on finding the right type of chemistry. Alise, I love you, and you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. I wish that I had done this earlier, but now that you're going to be away from me for so long... it really set in for me that I don't want to be without you... ever," Drew said, and took another deep breath. "Alise, I love you so much... and I would love it if you did me the honor of being my wife."

I froze. I stared at Drew, looking at me patiently, but expectantly, waiting for an answer. I felt my stomach fall into my toes. Marriage was a sensitive subject for me and as sweet of a gesture it was for him to propose to me after such an ordeal that I'd been through... it scared me. I didn't want to get married. I wanted to be with Drew, but marriage at this point, I hadn't even thought was on the horizon for us. I blinked and licked my lips, noticing now that at some point during the time Drew was talking, a ring had appeared between his fingers. It was silver with a pear shaped blue sapphire in the center that was surrounded by little diamonds. It was beautiful, but that little ring scared me to death.

"Drew," I said softly, my throat feeling dry. "I... I... this is really sudden."

"I know it seems that way," He said softly. "And I know that you have your reservations on the subject but, I truly and honestly don't want to be without you. I look at the scope of my life and it doesn't seem right without you in it."

"Drew..." I paused, swallowing hard. "I can't. I can't do that to you. I love you so much and I'm sorry but I can't. Not the way I am now. I can't. I love you and I don't want to hurt you but I just can't do that, I'm not ready. I'm sorry."

I watched his shoulders sag, I felt horrible inside. I loved Drew but I wasn't ready for that. It just wasn't the right time for me. He squeezed my hand, and leaned over, kissing my forehead. I reached up, touching his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Drew. Please don't be upset with me," I said, sniffling. "I know that's not what you want to hear... but I have to be honest with you. I'm not ready for that..."

"It's okay, love..."

"It's not okay, Drew! I want to be able to be there, I want to be able to say I'd marry you in a heartbeat but I can't," I cried. "Because I'm stupid and damaged..."

"Alise stop!" Drew said firmly. "There is nothing wrong with you. I understand your answer, I do. I'm not upset with you, I promise. But I had to try, I'd kept you waiting long enough before and I couldn't just keep to myself the fact that I want to be with you forever. I couldn't keep that from you. I'm sorry if I upset you or frightened you with all this."

"My goodness, Drew. What in the world did I do to deserve an amazing man like you," I wiped my face. "How do you put up with me?"

"Because I love you," He smiled. "You haven't offended me, you haven't upset me. I still love you and I'll wait for you for as long as you want me around."

I smiled. "I love you, Drew."

* * *

I said goodbye to Drew at the hospital because he had to catch a flight to New York to catch up with the rest of the roster. The day after surgery the doctors gave me a brace for my knee and told me I could try to walk. Rehabilitation was going to take a couple of months and wasn't going to be easy, but I had to if I wanted to get back in the ring again. Once I was out of the hospital and back at my sister's house, I was able to give some thought to the situation with Drew, something I needed serious advice on.

I'd called Josey, asking her to come over so I could talk to both of my sisters at once. Hopefully, they'd be able to help me make sense of all this.

"So, Alise. What's going on?" Josey asked.

"After my operation... when everyone was gone... Drew... he asked me to marry him." I said softly.

"You're kidding!" Kaarina gasped.

"No. He really did."

"Well! What did you say? Where is the ring?" Josey said.

"I said no, Josey." I said softly.

"You said no! Alise, why?" Kaarina asked.

"I just can't," I shook my head. "I'm not ready for that."

"Wait, wait, first, go back. What did he say? Why so suddenly?" Kaarina asked.

"He said... that looking at the whole scope of his life, it didn't feel right to him without me in it. He said that he didn't want to be without me, and that he wished he'd done it sooner." I said. "Kaarina I haven't even remotely though of marriage since Jack. I didn't think Drew and I were even at that point. It scares me, still. I can't."

"Alise, sweetheart. I know that you're still weary, but you can't go on holding onto that fear. Drew loves you and he wants to marry you. He wants to be with you forever! You can't continue to be afraid of that." Josey said.

"I know that, but who says you have to be married to be with someone forever?" I countered.

"I understand, but does it hurt any less if something were to happen to him even if you weren't married? Where's the big difference, Alise?" Kaarina said.

"The difference is me! I understand what you're saying but I don't work that way," I exclaimed. "I'm horrified of that..."

"Alise you've come this far in healing that you've opened your heart and you've let Drew in. You've fallen in love with him and he with you. He wants to keep you," Kaarina said. "You two just _work_ together. Something about the pair of you just makes sense."

"Plus, don't you think your relationship will be a little different now? Considering you said no."

"Josey! Don't say that to her!" Kaarina scolded.

"Why not? One of us has to," Josey said. "We have to look at all the logical scenarios. There's a possibility that things could be different."

I shook my head. "Don't, Josey. I already feel bad enough that I said no to begin with. I love him, I really do but I just can't make that level of commitment right now. I'm not saying never and I'm not saying it won't be Drew, but I'm saying I can't _right now_. He understands that."

"Are you sure?" Josey asked.

"Josephine stop! Stop making things up like that! You know how Alise is!" Kaarina said.

"What do you mean you know how I am?" I asked, frowning.

"Alise, honey, you tend to blow things out of proportion like that. Josey says something that makes you feel doubtful and you run with it," Kaarina said. "I don't want you to do this with him. You've got something really good here and even if you don't like the idea of getting married right now, at least you're not striking it out of the equation completely."

"Drew understands. He said he would wait for as long as I wanted him," I said, sighing. "But what... what if he gets sick of waiting on me?"

Kaarina threw her hands up. "See! That's what I mean! You can't doubt yourself! If Drew loves you and wants to wait for you then you just have to believe in that! Once you start getting all these crazy ideas Alise you'll do something stupid. I don't want you to do that."

"I'll do something stupid? What are you trying to say!" I gaped.

"She means you'll do something rash or something," Josey put in. "Like, break up with him."

"Why would I break up with Drew! I love him." I said.

"You love him, we know. But you think he won't wait," Kaarina said. "You've just got to have faith that he will."

I stayed silent for a long stretch and finally my sisters both hugged me and left the room for me to think. I loved Drew dearly, but I also couldn't help but admit how right Josey was. Even if I didn't want to admit it, no one knew me better than my sisters. I didn't want them to be right, I really didn't, but fear is hard to overcome. And the fear that I was feeling over this situation had my mind going a thousand miles a minute. I didn't want to prove Josey right, but I was scared and to a point, she was right about me, and old habits were hard to break.

__

fin.

* * *

Sort of a surprising ending, eh? Well, have no fear if it seems a little strange. There is most certainly going to be a sequel. I've started working on it and it will certainly be tying up loose ends. I promise! The sequel will be called Burned, so keep an eye out for it. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I appreciate all of your feedback! :D


End file.
